The Realm Wars: Begin Engagement
by Katkiller-V
Summary: One city could not hold all of the souls of the afterlife, and so three great realms divided the world of the living between them. But when Aizen begins his rebellion, one does not rally to the Soul King. Rather than bow to the creature who they believe betrayed them, they join the master of illusion in his war of conquest, sparking a total war that could consume all of existence..
1. Prologue

I don't own Bleach.

* * *

 **The Realm Wars: Begin Engagement**

 _Introduction._

Basically this is a "what-if" story centering around the idea of multiple city-states within the Soul Society of Bleach, each corresponding to a different region of Earth, and not all of them are loyal to the spirit king. In this new world, Ichigo and co, the Captains of the Seireitei, the Espada, and the captains of these other cities will have to decide what it is they are actually fighting for in this war for one man's godhood.

This is a rewrite, I didn't like how the pacing was going the first time around, and felt like there was a lot of room for improvement. I'm going to be using this story to stay in practice with the third person perspective, which I haven't really used since I wrote Semper Victoria and Semper Furor. Expect bi-weekly updates.

* * *

 **Prologue: Pre-Emptive Strikes**

* * *

" _We know he's using us for his own ends, but as long as he helps us get our revenge, what does it matter who sits on God's throne?_ " ~ _Legatus Legionis Agrippa Caesar (deceased)_

 _ **Five days after Aizen's Betrayal of the Gotei 13**_

"Run dammit! Run!" He could feel her energy spiking behind him, the air becoming dry and hot within moments as she pushed her powers to their limit. "I can't hold them long! Run!"

It was all he could do to obey his Captain's command. His lungs were burning, and his life's blood was pouring from a dozen minor wounds across his body. Even his blade's spirit was whimpering with exhaustion, its soft moans all the proof he needed that he had reached the end of his strength. In any other situation, he would have simply collapsed on the spot, hoping that the medical division would find him before he bled out.

 _But to stop running means to die... to die means to fail... to fail means that my people's sacrifice means nothing..._

Ahead, its stepped form cratered from the impacts of magical spells and _cero_ blasts, was one of the few remaining citadels. It might have even been the last, they had lost contact with the few other hold-outs nearly twelve hours before. And behind him... behind him were creatures that his Captain could only hold at bay for a few minutes, selling her life to buy him the time to escape through the last functioning spirit gate.

His feet carried him forwards, legs moving in a shuffling jog that was the best he could manage. As he slowly left the battle behind, his ears could hear the shouts and screams, and the spiritual energy was roaring as what was left of his division desperately held the line.

 _Move... just keep moving... get to the Citadel..._

As he approached the massive structure, a dozen beams of crimson and blue tore through the air overhead. Most exploded against the massive stone pyramid itself, while a few impacted the ground near its base. His heart clenched as nearly a dozen energy sources vanished in the explosions, pieces of people who had been his friends and comrades joining the stone debris arcing through the air.

 _How many... how many more of us will die...?_

Some defenders still remained, their own spells and powers hurling energy back at their attackers, but the pitiful few that remained were only delaying the inevitable. This last fortress would fall within the hour, and there was nothing that they could do about it. They had given all that flesh, and blood, and steel could give.. and it simply hadn't been enough. Not against what came for them. There was barely a flicker in the combined energies behind him from the retaliatory blasts, and something massive laughed mockingly, his chest vibrating with the force of it.

"Lieutenant! The gate is open sir!" he wasn't sure who shouted it as he approached, and he lacked the breath to respond in any case. Staggering into a flash step, it was all he could to aim himself through the doorway, nearly retching at the effort required to do even that much.

 _ **They..come**_ _!_ Mishihpeshu's voice was weak within his mind, her energy drained from the days of fighting that had led to this. _**Run**_ _!_

The next minutes passed as a blur. He could vaguely recall other warriors aiding him, using what little power they had left to heal some of his wounds, to let him move just a little faster. Others merely settled into combat stances behind him, waiting for the enemy to arrive so that they too could sacrifice themselves to buy him a few more moments.

At times, all he saw were images. The grim face of a healer going slack, the last of his spiritual energy shifting into that of a fifth division warrior. The dead eyes of those too wounded to fight anymore, well aware of their impending fate. He remembered the sad smile of the Lieutenant of the Healing Squad, the only other ranked officer left. Her blade twisting into the shape of a bow as she took her place to defend her dying charges.

 _Why...? Why... has all of this... happened!?_

Finally entering the heart of the pyramid, he paused, refusing to look at the gleaming gate that waited to take him away from the madness.

 _ **What... are you doing!? Go through!**_

 _Not... yet..._

Closing his eyes, he stretched out with his sixth sense, and felt his city dying. He could feel the dying flicker of his Captain, the heat of the desert drowning as water and wind ripped through her body. Nearer, the sweet healer, the Lieutenant who had sworn to never take a life, calmly stood her ground as a serpent approached.

And further away... the decaying energy of the Captain Commander still permeated through the air. Even with his death days before, the lingering power of his earth spirit was still to be felt, marking the great crater like a spectral tombstone. The energy of the other Captains was already gone. Faded... or consumed.

"Lieutenant Ahiga."

He turned. An older man, his battered robes all that identified him as a magi, gave him a kind smile.

"Please, sir. There's no time."

It was all he could do to nod and turn back to the gate. Lights danced before him, the curtain of energy beckoning him forth.

Closing his eyes, he took a single breath, and stepped into the light.

The old man watched for a moment, counting to himself. Reaching twenty, he carefully murmured the words to the spell, and then sighed with relief.

The gate began to pulse and writhe, the tremendous energy expanding against its rapidly vanishing constraints. Throughout the structure, friend and foe alike felt the ripple of its power. The invaders, suddenly desperate, reversed their course, frantically using both flash steps and _sonido_ to move away as quickly as they could. The defenders, long expecting this outcome, simply shut their eyes and waited for the end.

A few moments later, the ancient structure vanished in a blast of fire and energy, the last legacy of Tamoanchan, Soul Society of the Americas.

* * *

 _Urahara's Notebook, Page 1,487_

 _Ahh. Tamoanchan, soul society of the American continents. Alone of the three city-states, it lacks a common language, even a common mode of dress. Or a unified society at all really. Their army, the Guard, is the smallest of the three, but they try to make up for it in sheer tenacity. They're even more reclusive within their own society than we shinigami are. They rarely, if ever, leave their pyramid citadels, but given how dangerous the districts are, it's not particularly surprising._

 _At their height, they featured eight divisions, plus the usual specialist detachments of kido users, medics, and scouts. They've been lucky, and able to stay out of most of the big-time events of the last few centuries, and haven't had to deal with as many mortal wars._

 _A note on their zanpakotou; functionally, they're similar to our own, they have an inner spirit that can be manifested, but oddly they don't have a shikhai-bankai distinction. Instead, they have only one release that increases on power based on the level of trust between the two, as well as the wielder's own power. For example, a trainee with an earth type blade might be only able to make you lose your footing, but give him a century or two, and he might be able to bring down most of a mortal city._

* * *

 **Next is Chapter 1: A Day and Night of Discovery**

I hope people will enjoy this fic that I am putting together. It will focus heavily on combat, and the motivations behind the various character's actions. I'm not sure if I'll be going with single or multiple character points of view per chapter, will likely be deciding that over the next couple of days. Expect the first actual chapter this Friday, with updates every other Friday going forwards.

 _ **Please read and review, criticism is welcome, flames not so much, as usual. Reviews are my lifeblood as a writer.. every-time my email goes off with a review it makes me want to write more, so please take the time to leave one. Guests can leave them as well, and it only takes a minute, so please. Even if it's as simple as "I enjoyed it, please continue."**_

 _Thanks, Kat_


	2. Chapter 1: A Day of Discovery

**Chapter 1 - A Day of Discovery**

* * *

" _When you are in a combat situation, you must always remember to adapt to the battle at hand. Failure you to do will result in your deaths, and the deaths of those who you lead. Remember, you are not the only one with a plan..."_ ~ Sosuke Aizen, briefing 5th Division Recruits

* * *

 **One week after Aizen's Betrayal, Squad 13 Compound**

"Ichigo! Pay attention!" The tiny midget's fist rocketed into his cheek, causing the young substitute soul-reaper to groan loudly in pain.

"Dammit Rukia, I'm still injured here!" he gestured frantically at the bandages covering his entire torso, scowling at the tiny woman. Even without her powers, she still seemed to have plenty of energy, and a will to lay into him whenever she thought he was doing stupid.

 _Which is all of the time, apparently._ He groused silently to himself, trying to recall, exactly, why he had risked his life to save her.

The petite woman merely rolled her eyes at him, "We both know that you're almost back at full strength, thanks to Orihime. You're just playing up being hurt so that Kenpachi doesn't try and fight you again."

He felt his usual frown settle into his face, "You don't have to say it like that." _Even if it is true. Dammit, that man is insane. And it's not like it's working either, bastard still chased me halfway across the city yesterday._

"Then get your head out of the clouds! The Captain will be here any minute, and this has to be something big!" She gave him a scowl of her own, though it made her look more cute than threatening. Not that he would ever actually ever say that aloud. "Captain Ukitake is one of the oldest and most respected Captains, and he helped you save my life. He wouldn't summon both of us if it wasn't important."

Glowering at her, he nodded slowly, vaguely recalling the pair of men who had destroyed the naginata that had turned giant fire-bird.

"He was..." He tried to remember the details. Putting names to faces had never really been his strong-suit. "…the white haired guy?"

"Yes, and you will refer to him as Captain Ukitake." The tiny soul reaper carefully adjusted her posture, slipping into an aristocratic pose within a breath. It was not the first time he had seen her do that, but he still had no idea how the hell she slipped between her disparate personalities like that. "And no cursing either. Act like you're civilized, for once."

"Why you..." Steam was practically shooting out of his ears, and he could feel his teeth grinding, "I'll have you know that everyone says I'm extremely mature for my age."

Ichigo could practically _feel_ the smirk on her face, even if she was look at the empty desk instead of at him. "Oh you are, are you? Then what was that with Renji this morning?"

"It wasn't _my_ fault, that pineapple headed idiot started it!"

"Mmhmm." Her voice adopted the same cool tone he had heard her use to boss around the Kuchiki clan's servants, "Just shut up before you look even more like a fool than usual."

His jaw began to ache as he forced himself to not react to her taunting. Normally their banter would relax him, or at least, not wind him up as badly as it was right now. The past two days had been little more than a tired blur to him, and he had to admit that he was still a bit on edge. Besides Kenpachi doing his best to track him down for a rematch, there were hundreds of other Soul reapers running around everywhere. Most of them were trying to figure out exactly what the three traitors had done before they left, while others, like poor Hanataro, were taking care of the many wounded.

 _Or getting bullied by the wounded._ _Damn those punks, they're the reason I got kicked out of the fourth and had to crash at Renji's place._

The last thought almost made him growl out loud. He had managed to put up with being in the same hospital as some Eleventh division members for less than a day before he had gotten into a fight with some of the thugs. A trio of them had been trying to boss around some of the young nurses, including one that reminded him almost painfully of Yuzu. Personally, he thought that he had shown great patience and restraint by _not_ bodily throwing them through the walls as soon as he caught sight of them. Instead, he had tried to talk them down first... which admittedly had not gone so well, so he had then moved on to plan b, which involved illustrating to them exactly who it was they were dealing with.

 _Serves them right for picking on them like that. Just who do they think that they are?_

Unfortunately for him, the Fourth's lieutenant, a tall woman he vaguely remembered but whose name escaped him, had been polite but firm in kicking him out after she had arrived at the scene of the… disaster.

 _Well, I guess I did give her more work to do. And... I kinda trashed that room didn't I?_

Grimacing, he glanced about the office that Rukia had dragged him into, looking for something to distract himself. It was very plain, almost boring really. A simple desk and with an equally bland chair sat in front of him, and there were a few pictures of flowers on the walls. The only really notable feature was the large windows giving the view of a seemingly pleasant garden.

"So who is this Ukkitake guy again?"

"I already told you idiot!"

He rolled his eyes, "I know that midget. What I meant was, 'what's this guy like?'."

"Show respect! He is a great man, and a great Captain! He's-"

Before she could continue her tiny tantrum, the panel door behind them slid open, and Ichigo cocked his head back to watch the newcomer enter. It was the Captain, Ukitake, apparently. He was thin, nearly unhealthily so, with long white hair and a face that seemed like it was used to smiling. Rukia promptly shot to her feat, bowing low, lower than she typically did for Byakuya even.

"Good morning Captain!"

Far more slowly, he rose after her, inclining his head slightly, and promptly ignored Rukia's quiet hiss at his behavior.

"Yo." he grunted, earning another hiss of disapproval.

"Good morning Rukia," the Captain inclined his head politely, "And to you Ichigo Kurosaki. I don't know if you remember me, from the Sokyoku hill. I was only there briefly."

"I remember." _Barely._ "You led the old man away."

The Captain nodded solemnly, "It pained me to fight my _sensei_ , but I couldn't let what was happening continue."

Ukitake moved as he spoke, heading around them and towards his desk. A pale hand waved politely, inviting them to move in front of the furniture. Rukia settled into her chair, and gave him a little glower that promised him pain later as she did so.

He nodded slowly in turn, and ignored his companion entirely. Instead of sitting, he moved the chair aside so he had room to stand where it had been. As much as he sucked at sensing spirit energy, there was still something... calming about the guy. His polite smiles and kind voice did not _feel_ like an act, at least, as far as he could tell. While he might have been terrible at detecting the energy, he allowed himself a little pride at being very good at feeling out that energy that he _could_ sense. And Ukitake _felt_ like kindness and gentle warmth, he radiated it like a bright summer day on the beach.

 _Better than dealing with Kenpachi, that's for sure. Bastard makes you feel like there's a sword at your throat just standing next to him._ A more worrisome thought entered his mind, _Wonder what I feel like to him…_ He shook off the idea as quickly as he could, trying to come back to the conversation.

"Well, thanks for that, I think." A hand rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"None are necessary," the old soul reaper gave him a smile as he settled into his own seat, "I couldn't stand by while one of my best soldiers was in peril. Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I called you in here this morning."

"A bit." he admitted. _It's not like I have anything else to do, but still, why the heck are we here?_

"How much has Rukia taught you about the Soul Society?"

He shrugged, "Not much really."

Rukia shifted uncomfortably, "My apologies sir. I was hopeful that my powers would return quickly, so I saw no need to. I thought that the less he knew the better off he would be when I had to leave."

"It is quite all right," Ukitake gave her another smile, "Had your powers returned, and had anyone found out about what you'd done, I'm sure you decision would have helped you both a great deal."

Ichigo wasn't really sure how to respond to that, so he settled for frowning minutely and waited for the Captain to continue.

"Ichigo, may I call you that?" the older soul reaper asked politely.

"It's fine."

"Thank you. How much do you know about our government and politics?"

He blinked at the seemingly random question, "Only what I picked up in the last couple weeks, why?"

"I thought so." A quiet sigh came from the Captain's slim form, "Are you aware of the other Soul Societies?"

"There's more than one?" That was definitely news to him. "I thought that this was it, the afterlife and everything."

"And how many people, not of Asian descent, have you seen here?" From anyone else, he'd have thought the question a sarcastic rejoinder, but the older man made it seem more like a teaching moment, asking an important question to make him realize the point.

"A few…" and he couldn't recall any of their names, "But not all that many."

The Captain gave Rukia a slight nod, and she spoke quietly. "The Seireitei. Tamoanchan. Atlantis. Those are the three cities within the Soul Society, each one is responsible for different areas of the living world. The other two have their own soul reapers, with their own powers. All three are supposed to be loyal to the Spirit King, and be ready and able to defend each other should a threat arise. We defend what you humans call Asia, and the islands of the Pacific Ocean."

"Ohhh...so we can get their help against Aizen then?" He nodded slowly, letting a hand rise to his chin thoughtfully, "A whole bunch more Captains would let you guys kick his ass easy right?"

White hair shifted as Ukitake bowed his head slightly, eyes falling to his desk.

"Captain?" Rukia asked, her voice picking up a trace of alarm, "What's wrong?"

"Tamoanchan… has fallen, Rukia."

Ichigo watched a Rukia's eyes grow, the pure shock and terror in her face going beyond what he had ever seen before. She looked like that Aizen bastard had just shoved his hand into her chest again, digging around to find that stupid little orb. When she spoke, her voice was a raspy whisper, "Fallen?"

"A Lieutenant emerged from the portal to their city two days ago. He was badly wounded, nearly delirious. Before Captain Unohana took him into surgery, he was able to report that his city had fallen. It has taken us that long to confirm his story." His voice was serious. "Reportedly, their attacks were both hollows... and soul reapers, specifically..."

The Captain had to pause, and he sounded like he was in pain as he forced the remaining words out, "The Legions of Atlantis."

"Wait," Ichigo's mind whirled, the information coming too fast for him to process, "You're telling me that there's two other cities, each one as big as the one here, and that one of them betrayed you and attacked the other?"

"Yes, Ichigo. That seems to be what has happened. Captain Soifon has sent patrols to the world of the living, hoping to find any survivors able to flee from the Soul Society." There was a long sigh, "But things… do not look good right now.

"Why the hell would these Atlantean guys fight _with_ hollows?"

"The Quincy Wars." The voice came from behind him, and he spun his head around to see Uryu standing there, pushing his glasses up as he typically did when he felt emotional. Or superior. Virtually all the time in other words. "That's why, isn't it Captain?"

His eyebrow twitched angrily, as annoyed with himself for not sensing the jerk as much as he was irritated at Uryu's usual attitude. "When did you get here!?"

"Just now. I invited him as well, Ichigo. As for the wars...it is just a theory, but it does seem to fit." the Captain spoke quietly, "In the two centuries since, they have become... remote, aloof, but most of all... quite bitter."

Ichigo tossed another glare at Uryu, deciding to ignore the fact that he hadn't been able to sense the smug bastard, "Get on with it."

"When the order came down to exterminate the Quincy, all three cities were ordered to participate." the young member of that order explained, glancing out the window as he did so, "My Grandfather made sure that I knew that part, about the three cities, all acting in concert to eliminate _all_ Quincies, everywhere. That's why there are so few of us left. But that didn't mean that the division of labor was equal. Europe, with all of its bloody wars, had long been a breeding ground for hollows, and so there were more Quincy, and stronger ones, there than anywhere else."

"The battles here were horrible Ichigo, so many friends lost.." the Captain seemed to be remembering them personally, his face twitching as his eyes closed, "But it was nothing compared to the assault on the Vandenreich, the personal kingdom of the Quincy Emperor. It was deep in the mountains of Europe, and the battle there raged for days without ending."

Uryu picked up the grim story, "My _sensei_ did not want to tell me much about what happened there. He said I was too young to be told of such dark things. A few years after he died, I found his notes about the battles. It was bad, Ichigo. Take everything you know about the wars of humans and make it worse. Thousands died on both sides, and their deaths drew hollows like flies. Menos Grande walked the living Earth, and only the intervention of the most powerful Soul Reapers ended the war. There were even rumors of even more powerful hollows attempting to force their way in."

"We arrived there, and the Captain Commander slew Juhabach, leader of the Quincy, and their progenitor. But..." Ukitake looked…ashamed, guilty. "But we were too late."

He hadn't been there long, and he didn't know much about the dead government of the Seireitei. What little he did know had come largely from drunken ramblings from Renji and another lieutenant, and it wasn't terribly flattering. Hell, if half of what they had told him was true, it was possible that Aizen had done them a freaking favor by killing them all.

Working from there, he made a quick guess, his voice hard, "You… made sure you were late, didn't you?"

Next to him, Rukia gave a stunned gasp, her wide eyes staring at him like he had just insulted her Captain's mother.

"The Central Forty-Six, our governing body, ordered it." _At least he has the good grace to look ashamed about it._ "They were afraid of how Atlantis was expanding its forces, how strong they were becoming. They feared that they would push their strange ways on to us, force us to abandon our traditions, our nobility, to become like them. So when they asked us for help... we delayed. And now it seems... two centuries of bitter anger has finally been given an outlet."

"Aizen" It was Rukia, still looking as though she was in shock, who whispered the name.

"Yes. It would seem that they have chosen to follow Aizen Sosuske, instead of the Spirit King." Ukitake sounded more resigned, even sad, than truly surprised or upset.

"Why the hell would they do that? I mean, being pissed at you is one thing, but siding with hollows instead of other Soul Reapers?" Ichigo was having a hard time keeping himself calm, his mind was running in a hundred different directions as the conversation kept shifting. "Don't they care about all the people who are gonna die, who are going to have their souls _eaten?"_

"The answer that I fear to give you is... no, they don't Ichigo." Ukitake shook his head slowly, "It is possible…No, it is likely that they don't care about anything besides their revenge at this point."

 _How could they..._ he felt his hands tighten into fists. "How many people were in this Tamoa… Tam… Tamoa-place."

"Millions… hundreds of millions of souls." His pale face lowered once more, "Perhaps even billions."

"What's going to happen to them?" he demanded, guessing the answer even as he asked.

"We don't know." the Captain looked down again, "We can't do anything for them now."

"Bullshit! How do we get there?"

A tiny hand slapped across his face. "Ichigo listen to yourself! You saw what Aizen did, how he blocked your attack. You want to fight him, however many thousands of hollows he controls, plus all of the Atlantean soul reapers!?"

He blinked slowly, staring at her in shock, the slow anger that had been gathering within him scattering with the sudden pain.

"Face it! The only reason you saved me is because most of the Captains here didn't really want to stop you! Now you want to go to a war-zone, against who knows how many enemies? You'll be killed like a dog!" the tiny girl ranted, hands placed angrily upon her slim hips.

"Rukia, calm yourself." Gentle pressure began to emit from the white haired man, and Rukia blew out a long breath before nodding respectfully. Her Captain gave her a moment to settle back into her seat before turning back to him. "Ichigo, there is no way to get to either Tamoachan or to Atlantis. Our allies destroyed their gates as they fell, to prevent Atlantis from using them to attack us from within our walls. Our own gates to Atlantis have been sealed at the Captain Commander's order, for the same reason. To travel to either from here is a journey of months, even years, across wilderness that has never been truly explored."

"So how do they get to Earth then?"

"If you could travel to an area of the living world connected to their city, then you could open a gate there, but for someone your age, that journey is also, impossible." The older soul's pale hands spread apart, "And even if you could make such a trip, you would find an extremely powerful enemy awaiting you, one that would have no qualms about slaying you simply for wearing that uniform."

He felt his molars grinding once more as the anger resumed its slow build up, "So we're stuck here then, waiting for them to make their move?"

"I'm afraid so. With so many of our officers wounded, it's really all we can do. Most of our warriors are still in the world of the living, being recalled from patrol while we re-organize ourselves. It will be some time before we are truly ready for this war."

"We can't just sit here!" he protested, "There has to be something we can do!"

"I'm sorry Ichigo. All we can do is train and grow stronger, while Captain Soifon's people do their work." The Captain shook his head slightly, honest regret in his soft voice, "She trained with your mentor, Yoruichi, and is her protege and successor. If anyone can find out what we need to know, it is her."

Growling to himself, he rose to his feet, glaring at nothing in particular. "Fine. Anything else I should know?"

"I'm sure that Kisuke can tell you more once you return to your world." Ukitake spoke quietly. "I will contact you through him when we have a plan of action."

"Whatever." Feeling his arms tightening, he stalked angrily from the room, brushing past Uryu without a word, and completely ignoring another hiss from Rukia at his rudeness.

He felt his feet stomping harder than was necessary on the wooden floor as they carried him away from the office, and he glowered into the distance as his anger smoldered.

 _Soul Reapers are supposed to defend human souls, right? Then what the hell is going on here?! How many people are getting_ eaten _right now while everyone here sits around?_

 _ **Ichigo. Calm down**_.

He blinked as the deep voice reverberated within his head, _Old man zangetsu?_

 _ **Calm yourself Ichigo. You know there is nothing you can do about what is happening there. You are merely torturing yourself, and returning the rain to your soul.**_

His legs continued moving, his long strides carrying him onto a path next to the garden. _That doesn't make it any easier, old man._

 _ **I know. You would not be my wielder if it were easy on you, nor would you be yourself.**_

 _Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?_

Growling, he turned in place, stopping to slam his hands onto the wooden rail. Not bothering to control his strength, the wood cracked and splintered in his tightening grip. Stray motes of blue energy flickered around his hand, what little control he had fading with the stress.

 _Dammit old man, give me a straight answer for once!_

"Oy! We just fixed those you idiot!"

Feeling his eye twitch he turned his head to stare at the person who had talked.

"And just who are you supposed to be?" He didn't bother to keep the irritation out of his voice, or make the effort to suppress the energy that continued to flicker across his hands and forearms.

The speaker was a short woman, a blonde, whose expression shifted from irritation to timid fear as she apparently recognized him. Her wide eyes flicked to his arms and then nervously back to his face.

"Th-Third Seat Kiyone Kotetsu!" He had to give it to her; she was trying not to show how terrified she had apparently just become. That drew a sigh, and he began to reign in on his power. Well, as best as he could given his tenuous control.

 _I didn't work to get this strong to scare girls._

"Kotetsu huh." The name rang a bell. "I've heard that name somewhere before."

"Her sister healed you, and then kicked you out." Rukia's voice came from just behind him, causing him to glance over his shoulder. She was panting slightly, probably from having to chase him down. "Seriously Ichigo, learn to remember people's names!"

"Oh," he rubbed the back of his head, "Right. Sorry about that," he turned, "And sorry about the railing."

"It's all right," The woman's attitude shifted slightly. Her body language was still wary, but her eyes became bright, "Did my sister really kick you out of the fourth division!?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. If she's your sister than I guess she did."

"What the he… what did you do?"

His left eye twitched again, "I beat up some Eleventh division bullies." A shrug, "And I apparently made a mess doing it."

"You destroyed that storage room! And the hallway! And the two rooms they were assigned in!" Rukia snapped, obviously still irritated with him.

"I did?" He didn't remember doing _that_ much damage. Sure, he'd tossed them through that one wall. Then they'd ganged up on him and shoved him through the door to the room next to it. Then… well, maybe he _had_ done that much damage.

"You did!?" The girl was openly gaping at him now, "B-but.. Captain Unohana..."

"She wasn't there." The dark haired girl replied to the other, "And Isane was polite about it."

"Of course she was! My big sister is nice like that. Shes-"

Rukia interrupted her before she could continue, "Kiyone! Captain Ukitake requested your presence."

"He did!? Ihavetogo!" Ger last words turned into a blur as she suddenly shot off. He blinked blankly after her.

"Um…" While he still bad for scaring her, he had to call it like he saw it. "She's not the brightest one, is she?"

"She's very loyal." His companion's voice was dry, but there was a tinge of protectiveness in it. "And she is much stronger than she seems, she wouldn't be the rank she is otherwise."

"Uh-huh."

She gave him a side-long glance. "Ichigo..."

"Yeah?" He carefully avoided her gaze.

"I know that look... You're thinking of your mother again."

His shoulders slumped slowly. The damn midget was way too perceptive when she wanted to be.

"Ichigo... there's nothing we can do."

"Is that... supposed to make it... _easier_?" It came out as a growl, and he had to work to keep his power in check yet again.

A tiny hand touched his back, gently pressing against him. "No… but it _is_ something that you have to accept."

There wasn't much that he could say to that. Just because she was right, _damn her_ , didn't mean that he liked it.

"Fine."

"Let's get you to my brother's home. I'll have the servants make us some tea, and we can relax for a while."

He took one last glance around him, and nodded slightly.

 _It really is a beautiful garden._

* * *

 _Urahara's Notebook, Page 3,954_

 _Atlantis. Even mentioning the name is enough to get the older Captains shivering, and to make the old man furious. From what I gather, they were put in charge of keeping the hollows away from Europe and Africa, along with the Middle East. All my attempts to go there personally ended up with nothing, so I had to off of ancient notes and drunken recollections that I got out of Hirako and Shunsui._

 _Apparently they've got a thing for modern human living, and have an entire division dedicated to keeping up with the latest trends in technology and architecture. Hirako said he kept getting lost in the districts because the scenery would change from modern houses to Roman columns to cathedral style mansions._

 _They also don't care much for the organization that both we and Tamoanchan follow, and apparently they told the Spirit King to "go fuck himself", Shunsui's words, when he ordered them to change. They follow a roman legion style, and have ten of them. Well, nine really. The first consists of the first captain and their guard, who are apparently what we would consider upper-level lieutenants or even captains in waiting. Note: in corresponding with the roman theme, an evolved form of latin is their primary language._

 _Like Tamoanchan's, their zanpakotou also don't quite function the same way as ours do. But where we have two, the Guard have one, the Legions have five levels of release. Basic, Grown, Standard, Revealed, and Full. The first three would all correspond to a shikhai of varying strength, while the latter two equate to an immature and mature bankai. Another note, apparently their equivalent to the command "Bankai" is "Reveal yourself"._

* * *

 _ **Next up is Chapter 2: A Hatred for Flight**_

 _Cutting the chapters down to single points of view, most of them will be around this length. This chapter is a bit of an infodump which I apologize for, but felt like I had to get it out there so that everyone had a better idea of the AU being created here before we launched right into things._

 _The points of view are going to rotate between a wide cast of characters, including but not limited to: Ichigo, Rukia, Harribel, Starrk, Soifon, Urahara, and Hisagi. My goal with each is to make them feel like themselves, so Ichigo like a young man with a lot of strength suddenly finding himself in situations way more complicated and fucked-up than he's honestly ready for. Hopefully it all comes across all right, please let me know if anyone wanders into OOC territory._

 _Chapter posts will initially be quite rapid as I clean up the old ones and put them out there, with things slowly to the every-other-week plan once I run out. This particular story will last through the prelude to war and the first campaigns._

 _ **Please read and review, criticism is welcome, flames not so much, as usual. Reviews are my lifeblood as a writer.. every-time my email goes off with a review it makes me want to write more, so please take the time to leave one. Guests can leave them as well, and it only takes a minute, so please. Even if it's as simple as "I enjoyed it, please continue."**_

 _Thanks, Kat_

* * *

 _ **Review Responses:**_

Bhoddisatva - Glad you liked the prologue, here's hoping the story proper is also to your liking. :)


	3. Chapter 2: A Hatred for Flight

**Chapter 2: A Hatred for Flight**

* * *

" _Given the heinous nature of that charlatan's work, we, the Central 46, hereby dictate that all of Kisuke Urahara's research be sealed for all time. Our decision is final and irrevocable."_ ~ Spokesman for the Central 46, after the Hollowification incident.

* * *

 **That Evening, Vancouver International Airport**

Captain Shaolin Feng, known to most by her old code name of Soifon, was widely regarded of one of the most terrifying Captains of the Gotei 13. You wouldn't think it just by looking at her. She was not the largest, or the strongest, and the old man probably had her beat on speed. When she had first joined the Stealth Force, her tiny size had led to all kinds of problems.

But now, more than a century later, all she had to do was walk past for the terrified glances to begin, men and women of all ranks freezing in place. Some of that was because of her position. Very few leaders of the Second Division had been approachable individuals, given their role of keeping their eyes on both sides of the fight. Though to be fair, her attitude was even more extreme than most, which often left her on her own, which was how she preferred it.

The rest of it though, was all her. She knew she wasn't attractive like some of the other female officers, the ones capable of using their charms to get ahead in the afterlife. Her body was small, lacking in both her bust and her hips, and even her facial features lacked any defined kind of grace. What she did have, however, was power, pride, and the will to crush anything or anyone stupid enough to get in her way.

But at the moment, none of that, save her pride, mattered. It was the only thing keeping her going from the horrific ordeal that she had just experienced.

Groaning, she very slowly made her way up the jet bridge, leaving the infernal machine behind her.

 _I hate those things! When I find the souls that designed them..._

She was no stranger to flight, but it was entirely different for her to rely upon her own energies to move through the air compared to relying on a pair of regular humans controlling her life. Just the idea of her life no longer being in her own hands...it made her want to retch yet again.

 _Damn Kurotsuchi._

The crazed scientist Captain had informed her that there was no way for him to be able to open the gates to Tamoachan without risking them being held open from the other side. Without the gate, the fastest method of getting to their territory was to head into the human realm and fly across the ocean. Unfortunately, not even the strongest Captains could maintain flight across the entire body of water, which left two options. Either head north, hopping from island to island and resting on the frigid cold spits of land, or get Urahara to give her a gigai and a pair of flight tickets.

 _And I just haaaad to listen to Yoruichi-sama, I should have risked the damn frostbite and taken the slow way._

Her stomach rolled again, causing her to clench her teeth against her gigai's protests. She had lost control of her stomach once before, when the aircraft had ascended through a vicious storm, and she was determined that such weakness would not happen again.

 _And damn Urahara as well for sticking me in a body this accurate! How the hell does air make something so massive bounce around anyway?_

Shoving her hands into her jean pockets, she lengthened her stride as best as her short legs would allow, ignoring the rolling of her gut through sheer willpower. The few humans present at the airport were quick to get out of her way upon catching the deep scowl, and slight greenish tinge, on her face. A few of the more lecherous ones eyed her as she moved past, though none were stupid enough to actually block her path.

This was a bit unfortunate really. Beating the one of them senseless wouldn't have helped her stomach, but it would have done quite a bit to improve her state of mind.

After uselessly waiting in line for customs, and passing through without incident thanks to Urahara's false identification, she resumed her trek towards the exit lobby. A few more minutes of walking and glaring at anyone stupid enough to not get out of her way, she found an open area and glanced around.

 _There_ _he is_.

Her contact was a pale Caucasian man leaning casually against a pillar, his eyes twitching around the sparse crowd. His left hand was holding a sign labeled simply, "Soifon".

 _He hasn't shaved, hooded eyes. Fatigue. Eyes are nervous, he's been in combat recently. Right arm is limp, either missing in his true form or badly injured. Focus on that area if he becomes hostile. Spirit energy signature is the same as I remember it._ Barely aware of the stream of thought running through her head, she approached him.

"Ah, Captain Feng. It's been a while." his eyes focused on her as she closed, his mouth curving into a tired smile. He spoke in flawless Mandarin, which earned him a nod of approval.

"It has, Fourth-Seat Matkinson, better than fifty years." _Wind based powers. Favors a quick fight, oblige him, I'm better than he is._

The male waved a hand towards the door, "This way Captain. And it's Lieutenant now."

She fell in beside him, feeling an eyebrow raise. "Of which division?"

"I have the dubious honor of being the only seated officer to survive from the Eighth."

Her eyes narrowed, nearly closing. "How many made it out?"

"Not here." his head nervously twitched around. "The Legionnaires are sticking to their continents, but we've been attacked by hollows several times since the battle. I had to fight off a group of them not more than two hours ago."

She nodded, quieting her voice, "Keep your eyes dead ahead and calm yourself. I will watch our flanks."

"Thank you ma'am."

They said nothing as they entered another walkway, threading their way through the sparse crowd of mortals, and eventually exited into a massive building containing nothing but the vehicles that the living used to travel.

She followed the Lieutenant towards a large white… 'car', she believed they were called, awkwardly opening the door on her side and climbing in. Following half-remembered instructions from Yoruichi-sama, she fumbled only slightly with the belt before clicking it into place.

Matkinson brought the machine to life, then awkwardly reached across his body to flick a few buttons on the center console. A slight tingle flickered through the air, her gigai's skin tightening slightly.

"There. We built these with an energy-suppressor installed; the Recon-division wanted them so their agents could hide in the open without worrying about keeping their energy under control."

 _Memo. Request these. "_ Bring me up to speed Lieutenant."

He grimaced, nodding slowly. The rest of his body seemed to be operating on auto-pilot, carefully reversing the car out of its place before manipulating the controls with only slight amounts of awkwardness with his left hand. Soon enough, they were rolling forwards, the vehicle growling as the machinery propelled them. "What led to the situation first, or what the situation currently is?"

"Current."

"Roughly three of our divisions managed to retreat, more or less intact. They're recuperating in cities along the coast line south of us."

"Which cities?"

"Seattle, San Francisco, Los Angeles."

"Anyone else?"

"Well… We've got stragglers from most of the other squads wandering around. I've been running my ass off trying to get in contact with everyone who managed to find a way here, plus everyone who was still here on patrol when the battle happened." he shrugged slightly, "Maybe another full division's worth, but they're scattered. I've gotten everyone I can to head here, but there are still a lot of troops in South America that I'm not sure we'll be able to help. They're concentrating in Rio de Janeiro, I was going to ask if you had anyone who could get them papers to get out of there before they're found."

"We can handle it." _Assuming that things are as they seem._ "How many Captains made it out?"

"Three. The Fourth, Fifth, and Seventh, but Captain Black is pretty badly wounded. They led their divisions through whatever gates they could find after the Captain-Commander was slain." he closed his eyes for a moment, a deep sadness permeating his aura, "The rest... died to cover their escape."

"What about the Third?"

Silence.

Her eyes closed slowly, a fist tightening at her side.

"Who is in command?" the words came out harshly, her voice tight with rarely expressed emotion.

"Captain Ueman, Seventh."

She nodded, forcing herself to relax. "I remember him. Older, tanned, beard. Annoying powers." The old man had been their usual contact during their brief time in the other city, and one of her shoulders twinged at the memory of their sparring sessions.

"He's the strongest surviving officer we have."

"How far away is it?"

"Just up ahead. There's a hotel that we have a standing arrangement with." He gave another little shrug, grimacing slightly in pain as he did so, "Normally it was used as a base for the teams patrolling the city, somewhere safe for them to store their gigai's and supplies."

"Warded?"

A nod, "The Captain was refreshing the spells when I left him."

Nodding as well in approval, she settled into the seat. Outside, the human city drifted past, its inhabitants blissfully unaware of everything that was embroiling the afterlife.

 _It must be so easy to be them... to drift along through life, so unaware._ She disliked coming to the living world. It had nothing to do with the human's themselves, they could not help what they were any more than she could help the fact that her soul had its strength. It was... more personal than that. Every time she came here… she saw the easy life that her Captain had always desired, and that she had finally attained.

 _Although now... that life has been taken from her, just as her previous life was._ Before she could continue down _that_ unpleasant train of thought, her driver spoke up again.

"Ma'am... did... you want me to..?" Even to her stunted social sensibilities, it was painfully obvious that he did not want to have to relive whatever events had led them to here.

"The Captain can fill me in."

He was silent a moment, before offering a quiet "Thank you ma'am."

She shrugged uncomfortably. Abject terror and obedience she could deal with. Gratitude? Not so much.

Thankfully for her, he soon pulled into a parking lot. The hotel was a small building, one of many apparently in the area. It was quiet and unassuming... she nodded minutely in approval at the selection.

 _ **You can admire their professionalism later, focus!**_

 _And just who are you to lecture me on being attentive?_ She shot back. Suzumebachi might have been part of her soul, but that didn't mean that she did not annoy the hell out of her at times. Or most of the time. Well, all the time if she was being totally honest with herself.

 _ **It's cuz I remind ya of when you were actually a happy person!**_

 _Shut it._

Extracting herself from the car, she carefully stretched out her senses.

Matkinson, also rising to his feet, felt as agitated and exhausted as he looked. Taking a moment to re-memorize the exact sensation of his powers, she filed them away before carefully searching the surrounding area. He had indeed grown stronger over the last few decades, about to the level of one of the weaker lieutenants, maybe.

 _Nothing emitting hollow energies anywhere nearby. That's something at least._

And inside of the building... several moderately sized signatures. Probably rank and file troops, maybe a seated officer or two, likely there to escort the Captain. The man himself was keeping his energy tightly reined in; merely giving off enough to confirm that he was present. A few seconds observation against her memories was enough to confirm that it was indeed him. Just like the Lieutenants though, even that little bit of power felt... tired, exhausted.

No longer needing Matkinson to guide her, she entered the building, noting the half-a-dozen men and women in the lobby who eyed her warily as she did so. The few human staff members present glanced at her just long enough to realize she wasn't looking for a room for the night before quickly glancing away.

 _They've either been told the reality of the situation, in which case they are a security risk, or are merely intelligent enough to know that there are things going on that they don't wish to understand. Either way, they'll have to be put under surveillance._

"He's in the conference room. First door on the left." A dark-skinned woman informed her, her eyes shifting to the Lieutenant as he entered behind her.

Her eyes narrowed, "And you're sure that I am me?"

"Matkonson is, otherwise he or you would be dead."

"And you trust him?"

The woman smiled lightly, her teeth flashing, "As much as I can trust anyone these days."

 _A good answer. They're tired, but not so much so that they've lost their sense of duty._

Turning, she made her way to the conference room. A sign in English proclaimed 'Private Meeting, Do Not Disturb'. Ignoring it and not bothering to knock, she breezed in.

Ueman looked just as she remembered, save a few extra nicks and dents in his already lined face. His white hair was cut short, perhaps to compensate for his long, braided beard. The dull blue eyes had fastened on to her instantly, an aged hand moving to his pocket, no doubt where a soul candy was waiting, only to pause when he recognized her.

"Ah, Captain Feng. It's been some time." Like his lieutenant, he was polite enough to speak her language.

She nodded, replying in the same tongue. "Last time I saw you was fifty years ago, when the Central-46 sent us over here to help you set up your academy."

"It served us in good stead while it lasted." he sighed, looking down. "While it lasted…"

Glancing back, she struck out with a leg, kicking the door shut. Her long tresses whipped around as she began to pace, "Captain... no offense, but what the hell happened?"

"None taken, it was... just..." the older man sighed. Moving slowly, he carefully lowered himself into a chair, staring at nothing in particular. "We should have seen it coming."

Eying him, she grabbed a chair from a nearby table, dragged it over, and sat in front of him.

"We had just gotten word from Yamamoto about the betrayal, a series of staff meetings were planned for the afternoon." he blew a long breath out, "I was concerned, but not overly so. After all, each of the cities has had their own troubles in the past, but it had never been something so critical for the others to become involved. I was on my way to the first Captain's council when the alarms started."

"Atlantis?"

He shook his head, "Hollows. Thousands of little ones, hundreds of Menos, even a few adjuchas. Their garganta opened in our outer districts. They were pouring into our realm to devour the pluses living there. So of course we assembled into battle formations, the full might of our divisions ready to march. It was a large incursion to be sure, but we have seen such attacks happen over the last century and a half, and were confident that we could handle it with little difficulty."

"What was your battle plan?"

"Three divisions would meet the enemy head on, with two more acting as a reserve. The Recon division was to sweep around behind the hollows, hopefully with the intention of closing the garganta and trapping them in place." he closed his eyes again, focusing, "The other three divisions remained within our Citadel to defend it."

He sighed, thin hair waving as he shook his head again. "It was a trap, of course. My division had remained within the Citadel, so I only can relate on what the reports coming back told us. From what we could tell, the battle was proceeding handily for the first few hours. It wasn't until the Recon forces approached the portals that it turned." There as a long pause, and then he looked straight into her eyes. "I'm sorry Shaolin. They held them off as long as they could... trying to buy the frontal teams a chance to retreat."

There weren't many things that she cared about, but the earnest young warriors brought to her to teach had earned their place in her memories. Even though she hadn't been their _sensei_ for long, their devotion to her harsh teachings, and their unusual insights into her battle tactics had been something that she had... enjoyed.

"It was... Arrancar, more than a hundred strong. And they were leading another force of hollows, equally as large as those we had already been engaging." A pause, "With them were three Shinigami wearing Captain's haiori."

"Aizen. Ichimaru. Toesan." she spat the names, and he nodded slowly in recognition.

"The Recon division held them at bay for nearly an hour, long enough for our main body to fall back into the main districts, and for the reinforcements to join them. They began a fighting withdrawal towards the Citadel. It was around then that we put out a signal for help, both to the Seireitei as well as to Atlantis."

"We never received it." _That or Kurotsuchi is a traitor._

"I know. Our messenger was most likely slain within the precipice world, probably by Legionnaires."

"How do you figure that?"

Aged hands spread wide, "How quickly they responded to our call. By that night they were ready to pour through our gates to reinforce us." his voice turned bitter, "We _should_ have been suspicious, but by that point... two Captains were dead, all of the divisions beyond the wall were badly mauled, and it was all we could do from our positions to cover them as they retreated through the gates."

"How many Legions?"

"Five. They poured directly into our rear lines. They're large, Shaolin. Even larger than they should be. I don't know where they found that many souls with power, but they had them. They overran our hospital and the west gate in the first few minutes, before most of our people even realized that we had been betrayed. The Captain Commander and his sons released their swords fully, trying to counter-attack and shut the gate before the hollows could come through. He ordered the rest of us to pull back, to retreat to the Seireitei or the living realm if he fell before they could."

"Who..?"

The man's shoulders slumped. "Aizen and a pair of Atlantean captains fought him, while another Atlantean and two Arrancer slew his sons. When he fell...we all felt it. That was four days ago. After they fell... we held them off for a while, even retook the gate, but it was just... a matter of time. The others… they knew we couldn't all escape. They didn't even give us a choice. Just had the Kido division open the gates and then set themselves at the enemy."

"And now," an arm waved around them, "Now we're skulking in mortal hotels, hoping that we can survive to flee the lands we were entrusted to keep safe."

"Have you sent anyone back to Tamoachan?"

"Yes, all volunteers. None came back."

Mentally wincing, she nodded. "I will get our assets moving to get you to our territory. Captain Unohana is already preparing her division to care for any of your wounded, and I'm sure that the Captain-Commander will want to debrief you personally."

"I'm sure. We shouldn't remain here much longer, is there anything else?"

There was, there was a great many things that she and her subordinates would have to do to make sure that everyone still alive was actually loyal, but that wasn't something she could organize from here.

"Nothing that can't wait."

He gave her a pointed look, indicating in a single expression that he knew _exactly_ what she was thinking about, before nodding. "Very well. You have your tickets to return?"

Her stomach rolled at the very thought of stepping onto another mortal flying contraption. "I do."

"Matkinson will get you back in time for your flight home. We will be returning to Seattle," he reached into a pocket, slowly emerging with a slip of paper. "Your science types can reach us at these numbers."

Taking them, and giving them a glance, she nodded before turning to leave.

 _ **You aren't going to be sick this time, are you?**_

 _Shut. It._

* * *

" _Did you not hear me, cretin!? The armor will be ready when it is ready! I am dealing with half-scribbled notes centuries out of date, and vague descriptions of our enemy's technology! Would you prefer it if it exploded the moment you touched it!?"_ ~ Mayuri Kurotoschi, when asked for the finish date on his armor development program

* * *

 **The Next Morning, Urahara Shoten**

"My my... she was distinctly green, wasn't she?" Kisuke Urahara was waving his fan before his mouth, carefully making sure that Soifon couldn't see the smile stretching from ear to ear as she entered his gate.

"Give her a break Kisuke." Yoruichi punched him lightly on the arm. "I didn't see _you_ volunteering to take that flight."

"Oh fine," he rolled his eyes before turning serious, "What do you think?"

She stared at the closing gate for a few moments, careful to say nothing until it finished closing. "About Atlantis, or about the Arrancar?"

"Both."

A sigh, followed by an annoyed kick at the dirt. "We all knew the Atlanteans were going to do something. They've been openly angry and bitter for so long without doing anything, it's not a shock that they sided with Aizen. I'd have honestly been more surprised if they hadn't. And the Arrancar... well, that proves your theory anyway. He did make his own."

Lowering his eyes, he nodded. "He made his own, but he likely never was able to fully awaken its strength. But with my own as well, he could feed one to the other."

"Will that matter?"

"I don't think so. The seal on mine shouldn't have faded just because it was consumed by another, the energy itself would remain within." he nodded slowly in thought, "We still have time. According to Shaolin, he personally fought the old shaman. Not even Yamamoto could have walked away from a fight like that intact, he'll need time to heal, and that gives us time in return."

"Time? To do what Kisuke? To prepare to fight against both Atlantis and Hueco Mundo? We went into this thinking that we could take out Aizen's subordinates, leave him alone and exposed." she shook her head, "But Atlantis... they really knew how to throw a wrench into our plans. We assumed that the Guard could keep them occupied if they jumped in."

"Yes." he turned, swinging Benihime's cane in circles, coming to his decision after just a few moments, "We need to alert Shinji and the others."

"I can do that," she gave him a slow grin," And you get to dump all your wisdom onto Ichigo and his friends."

He made a show of groaning before giving her a grudging nod. "Is he still upset?"

"Of course he is."

"All right, I'll give him a day or two before I call him in." he sighed, tilting his head back to stare at the false sky of his grounds. "I'll have to send him to Shinji earlier than we hoped."

"It can't be helped Kisuke. He has to have his power under control, or else... there are not many people with the kind of power he's got." the smile had faded once more from her face. "You and I both know he's one of the only ones we have who could hold his own against Aizen."

His head lowered slightly. "He could hold his own... for a while. We're training Isshin's son to die, Yoruichi."

Hers lowered as well. "I know."

"I promised Isshin that we would protect him."

"I know."

 _What kind of man am I..._

 _ **You know exactly what kind of many you are... you're the kind of man who can wield ME.**_

 _If that was supposed to cheer me up, Benihime, then you failed rather magnificently._

 _ **Oh it wasn't.**_ The voice within his soul assured him, _**Why would I do something like that?**_

He sighed. He knew exactly what kind of person he was, just as he knew exactly what kind of spirit lurked within his cane.

 _ **You are the kind of man who would train the son of a friend, a young man whom you've sworn to protect, so that he might die in a way that would gain you the greatest advantage. And I love that about you.**_

Blowing out a breath, and feeling his wretched soul twisting as he did so, he nodded once before raising his voice in a shout. "All right, let's get this show on the road. Oi! Tessai!"

His old friend poked his head through the hole in the underground chamber's ceiling.

"Get down here, need you to work on something!" Before he got to the end of "something", the mustachioed kido-master had flash-stepped in front of him. Not even blinking, he continued on, "You remember your old demon arts?"

"Of course boss." the larger man sounded insulted at the question.

Cocking his head, he glanced pointedly at the gate. "We're going to need gates to a lot of places Tessai. We both know how to open a Garganta, but there's still the matter of getting to the other cities."

"Hmmm..." a massive hand reached up to scratch a chin, "I see. You meant do I remember the forbidden arts. Yes, there are a few that could help you out here. I'll see what I can do."

"Great!" he clapped his hands together, "If you could work on that, I've got some stuff that old man Yama wants me to work on, and apparently an info-dump to give to the kids."

Yoruichi cackled, "Come on now, you love watching his face contort while he tries to figure things out. It's like watching Isshin all over again."

He chortled a bit at that, and ignored further twisting within his heart, remembering those good old days, when Isshin had first abandoned his post. "Those were the days…"

"They were." a slim hand whacked him across the head, "Now stop procrastinating and get to work."

 _Ichimaru's Notebook: The Old Shaman_

 _That old man put up a hell of a fight. Heh, Aizen's tryin' to be all calm an' collected, kinda hard ta do though, given how many bandages he's got. 'Course he's better off than dear ol' Tosen, he's probly happy he can't see outta his left eye anyways. The earthquake was a nice touch I think, that one Atlantean didn' expect that building to collapse on his head._

 _Sounds like dear ol' Sousoke is gonna hol' up in Los Noches for a bit, try and fix that left arm 'fore the next round. He's leavin' me here in the city to keep an eye on things... lookin' forwards to it._

* * *

 _ **Next up is Chapter 3: A Welcome Reveille**_

 _I really enjoy writing Soifon, I'm not going to lie. Hopefully people enjoy my take on her. Not sure how much more Kisuke there will be, might try to work him in again in the future. The next two chapters will flip over to Atlantis with Harribel and Starrk giving viewpoints on what life in other remaining city of the Soul Society is like._

 _ **Please read and review, criticism is welcome, flames not so much, as usual. Reviews are my lifeblood as a writer.. every-time my email goes off with a review it makes me want to write more, so please take the time to leave one. Guests can leave them as well, and it only takes a minute, so please. Even if it's as simple as "I enjoyed it, please continue."**_

 _Thanks, Kat_


	4. Chapter 3: A Welcome Reveille

**Chapter 3: A Welcome Reveille**

* * *

" _Sometimes, the best thing a Captain can do is shut up, step back, let the Tribunes give the orders, and let the Centurions execute those orders."_ ~ _Captain Bast to Captain Nona Avitus_

* * *

 **The Next Morning, Second Ring of Atlantis**

Tier Harribel, formerly the _Tercera Espada_ , now _Legatus Legionis_ of the 8th Legion, was having a difficult time adjusting from Hueco Mundo to Atlantis.

She had thought that Los Noches might prepare her for living in the Soul Society, that being around her equals for the first time in centuries would get her more acclimated to social contact. But it didn't seem that the past decade had done anything to prepare her for... _this_.

Hueco Mundo was a place of emptiness, the desert sands burying the lesser hollows and menos, leaving only an expanse of waste for those of her station to experience.

But here...Atlantis was a place of _life._ The energy around her was not quiet, was not stale, but rather _chaotic._ It shifted and changed with every moment, rippling across her senses delightfully.

"Captain? Are you all right?" A quiet male voice spoke behind her.

Not even bothering to glance at her newest subordinate, she moved closer to railing, staring off of the balcony. Before her... was _her_ Legion. _Her_ compound. The sight... the knowledge... it was intoxicating.

Beneath them, most of her troops were going through their morning routines. Bellowing Centurions were directing various formations through swordsmanship, hand-to-hand, and simple endurance training. From what she understood, flash steps and magical practice would take place in a few hours. And all of it… all of them... were now _hers_.

"Is the armor bothering you again ma'am?" the man spoke again, his voice calm but concerned.

"Shut it Atlantean! Can't you see she's deep in thought?" Mila-Rose practically bellowed, her tone angered.

She held a hand out negligently to calm her _fraccion,_ "It is fine Tribune."

More than her surroundings were new, her new allies had fashioned her a new wardrobe as well. A far more practical one than she was used to. The easy white clothing that Aizen had provided for them in Los Noches was gone, replaced with western style fatigues consisting of loose black slacks and shirts. Atop them was fastened an armored breastplate, with more pieces of the strange alloy protecting parts of her legs and arms. The metal itself was a deep gray, giving it a rather grim look. Hers was slightly different from that of her _fraccion_ , the neck region more loosely fitted so that it did not damage her mask when fastened tightly.

"It is designed to absorb your spirit energy over time. Wear it for a few weeks and it will be tough enough to turn away most unsealed blades." the old smith who had fitted her had said, seemingly unconcerned that he was making equipment for a hollow, "It'll be uncomfortable for a couple of days, until your body gets used to it."

Uncomfortable was perhaps an understatement. To one as used to her power as herself, it had felt like heavy weights attached to her limbs and chest, the metal leaching her strength from her into itself. It had been extremely difficult to keep it on, and not tear it away from her as her instincts screamed that she was being weakened.

"Tribune, I did have a question on the armor." Sung-sun asked quietly, a hand lightly touching the hilt of her blade. "What will happen when we utilize our _Resurrección_?"

Careful not to touch her without permission, the young-seeming man took a step closer to the petite Arrancar, and then indicated the straps holding it in place. "The clasps are keyed to your spiritual power. They're usually keyed to release if your energy spikes to certain levels, that way the armor won't harm you if you're full releases interfere with it."

Harribel narrowed her eyes, "That is unacceptable. I could still utilize it in my released form, as could they."

He frowned slightly, but then nodded, "I believe I remember a similar situation a few decades ago… I will contact the Legion Magi, with your permission."

"You have it." she paused, "Thank you Tribune Kenna."

Turning, she looked at him, taking in his appearance once more.

Maybe half an inch under six feet, he was thin, with a perpetually bored expression matching an annoyingly soft voice. When they had first been introduced, she had thought he offered her some form of insult by speaking as quietly as he had. It wasn't until later that she realized that he simply had a soft voice, and actually had to rely upon his magic to make his voice heard during sparring drills. A plain _spatha_ rode at his side, while the purple stripes on his pant legs indicating his former position as a Praetorian Guardsman. He had only been her direct subordinate for a few days, and she knew very little of him as an individual.

 _Still, he is nothing if helpful and efficient, though it remains to be seen if that is who he truly is._

A fist rose to his heart in salute, "My pleasure ma'am. I will do so at once."

Turning away as he left, she resumed her quiet watch over her new territory.

"He creeps me out." This was Apacci, and she didn't have to turn to know that she was staring after the departing male. "His aura... I don't like it. He smells like a corpse."

"What, you're afraid of the little legionnaire Apacci?"

"What did you just say _bitch_?"

"Calm yourselves. Honestly, stop making a scene."

Tuning out her subordinates, she slowly reached out, silently reveling in the sheer _life_ around her yet again. For as far as she could sense, there were souls. _Millions_ of souls. Maybe even _billions_ of souls. And not the types that she had long grown used to, turned pathetic with fear, hunger, rage. No…these were _normal,_ a state of existence that she had long ago forgotten could even exist. They were just simple souls going about their afterlives in the shadow of the outer wall, beyond the great river than encircled the heart of Atlantis. And within those walls were the legions.

She breathed deeply, now barely aware of the constant bickering behind her.

 _I can smell... so many of them... not just the empty desert sands..._

Her tribune's aura of death pulsed once as he noticed her roaming attention, but he continued on his trek towards the nearby barracks. The other _tribunes_ under her command likewise paused for just a moment, sensations of fiery wind and cool water rippling across her skin before they turned their attentions back to the matter at hand. Below her, the scent of her Legion was intoxicating. Nearly two thousand warriors, all with some spiritual power to their names, exerting themselves... it was… _incredible._ And further away, the other Legion Captains blazed with power, beacons of energy even amidst the thousands they commanded. Each was like a small sun, torrents of constrained energy that she could have felt even leagues away.

Focusing herself, she let her senses stretch deeper, behind her, into the innermost circle, the great fortress of Atlantis. There... the ever shifting pulse of Lord Aizen, still powerful beyond measure despite his wounds. The slithering energy of Sir Gin lurked nearby her lord, the serpent patiently waiting for something. Nearby were the suppressed energies of the Praetorians, moving slightly as they patrolled their walls. Thankfully, both Sir Tosen and Lady Captain Bast were absent, away to Hueco Mundo on some errand or another. She cared little for either of them, though the latter had earned her respect.

And nearby... almost _lurking_... she frowned as she sharpened her focus, _What is_ he _doing here?_

Interrupting her thoughts, Sung-Sun slowly approached her mistress, her own senses stretching out. "It is incredible, isn't it my lady?"

"It is." She agreed easily.

"I still can't believe we're here... we're really _here_."

"I know."

"Are you hungry my lady? It's been so long since we've had food that wasn't... you know."

She did know. Though neither she nor they had consumed human or even hollow souls in decades, the temptation was always there, as much a part of her as her mask or hollow hole. And while her baser instincts were screaming at her to leap from her perch, to descend upon the troops before her and feast upon them, to do so was to die, in more ways than one.

Privately, she doubted that Aizen would have really cared, but the Atlantean Captains had made it _extremely_ clear that they would not tolerate such behavior from their new allies. Most had been unsure enough of allow a trio of Arrancar to take command of the Legions whose Captains had fallen in battle.

 _Or injured, in my case._

Though Pelagius of Atlantis had survived her wounds, she had freely admitted that her ability to wield a blade was vastly reduced. It might be decades before she could retake a combat post. Still, nothing was wrong with her mind, and so she had transferred to take command of the Legion Magi, allowing Harribel to move into her place.

Behind her, the other two women had heard what Sung-sun had said, and were reacting as she expected to those memories.

Mila-Rose shuddered, "Ugh. What the Lady Captain did to Yammy... yuck. I'm gonna have nightmares for a while."

"They can put him back together. I think..." Apacci said quietly, before shaking as well. "But I know what you mean. Even by our standards..."

Waving a hand out, she glanced over the three of them. "Get yourselves some food. Explore the compound while you're out."

"Harribel-sama, did you want us to bring you something back?" Apacci frowned.

Shaking her head, she returned to the railing. "I am content."

"Yes, my lady." the three drifted out.

She had no doubt that they would resume their arguments before they cleared the hallway. Tracing their presences, she waited for them to drift further away before speaking again. "You may come up now."

A slight _boom_ shook the air as Nelliel and Ulquirra appeared side by side, no more than a yard away from her. The latter looked the same as ever. He had apparently shunned the local's offering of armor and new clothing, as he was still dressed in his plain cloth. Nelliel, in contrast, seemed overly excited to be there, tapping at her armor like shouldn't believe it was attached to her.

But it was Ulquiorra whom she addressed. "You aren't staying."

"There is no need for me to remain." as usual, he spoke without expression, and completely misread what she had actually been telling him. "As Sir Tosen reminded me, I would not serve our lord and master to my best ability if I remained here. I will be returning to Los Noches with Lord Aizen, to act as his bodyguard during his recovery."

She raised a blonde eyebrow, this was news to her. "He is returning to Hueco Mundo?"

Nelliel nodded her head, green hair flowing. "Yep. He doesn't trust Barragan not to try something while he's away. He told me he's going to spend most of his time in Los Noches, and leave Sir Ichimaru and Captain Bast here to act in his stead."

"Only until the Octava Espada gets the communications system working," Ulquiorra interrupted, "Then he will be able to travel freely between his two thrones."

Tier shook her head, _Ulquiorra, of us all, you are one of the easiest to read._ "You don't trust Lady Captain Bast."

"No."

"Aizen trusts her."

"She is still a soul reaper."

Nelliel interjected herself into the conversation, shaking her head, "Ulquiorra, you don't get it. He _trusts_ her."

"She is still a soul reaper." He flicked his dead eyes between them, and then settled on addressing her. " _Legatus Legionis_ Harribel. Lord Aizen will be leaving within the hour. He informed me to communicate this to you, as well as instructing you to obey both Captain Bast and Sir Ichimaru unless they go against his express wishes."

 _It's sad that he doesn't realize that Aizen is just amusing himself, making the Seguenda Espada deliver messages like a common errand-boy._ _"_ I have received your message. You may depart."

 _Then again... it's also a message to me, telling me that if he can reduce a Vasto-Lorde like Ulquiorra to delivering messages..._

Though she had been ranked higher than the pale demon, they both knew who would have won a battle between them. Ulquiorra knew where to strike to cause her pain, knew _who_ to kill to cause her agony, where he himself had no such weakness. He would kill her _fraccion_ , expressly to make her lose control, and then wait contentedly until her rage left her open. He was the consummate hollow, a creature with no fear, no hate, and no emotion.

 _No heart._

He had transcended the instincts within him, but had not bothered to replace them with anything else. Ulquiorra was an empty shell, existing to do his master's bidding with no thought to becoming something more. At one time she had pitied him for that. But then she had been forced to co-exist with him for decades, and it had become clear to her over those many years that he honestly had no desire to change.

Now she merely found him annoying.

She turned away from him, ignoring the flat stare he continued to give her. A few breaths later, without a word, he vanished in a burst of _sonido._

"Are you all right sister?" She glanced at Nelliel, whose wide eyes were looking her over with concern. "You look like you didn't like what he told you."

"I didn't." she responded flatly.

Her equal gave her a small smile, "Neither did I. Do you mind if I stand with you for a while?"

She shook her head, her fellow Arrancar taking a place beside her.

"So," the green-haired woman bounced on her heels once, "You seem better."

Cocking her blonde head, she arched an eyebrow at the other hollow.

"More..." a thoughtful pause, "Alive."

She snorted through her mask, "More human you mean."

Nelliel's philosophy was well known to her, but more importantly it was one that she mostly agreed with. Lord Aizen had given back to them something precious, and to continue to act like mindless, bestial hollows was a waste of that gift. Acting like an automaton, as Ulquiorra did, was also a waste of it, in her opinion anyway. "I'm surprised you gave up your... _project_ to come here."

Nelliel shifted, her pleasant expression fading into one of discomfort. "Nnoitora…he will have to find his own path."

"With you gone, what little progress you've made will likely be lost."

A sigh came from her companion. "I know, but he wasn't ready to come here."

Her mouth curled into an unseen smile, "And you wanted to."

"Could _you_ have turned this opportunity down?"

"Of course not," She turned away once more, closing her eyes. "Nor could I deny them this chance."

"I understand." Nelliel spoke quietly, no doubt thinking of her own _fraccion_ , the strange duo that she did so much to protect. "Oh well. I should get back to my own legion before those two do something crazy. Take care, sister."

Harribel gave her another nod, and watched as the other woman vanished into _sonido_. Losing herself in thought, she returned to her vigil, watching over her Legion below.

* * *

 _Urahara's Notebook, Page 3,955_

 _Atlantis, despite their current state of rebellion and hatred of all things that reek of the Spirit King, maintain a similar layout. The citadel itself is unique, however. Rather than the single wall that encircles the court of pure souls, their citadel is encircled by three great moats, fed by a single river. Behind each moat lies a wall, the interior walls being correspondingly larger and more fortified than those outside. Beyond that incredible vista, however, lay the districts. From what little descriptions we have, it is likely that those nearest to the citadel likely resemble the world of the living, with towering structures providing shelter to hundreds of people._

 _Addendum:_

 _It has become clear, however, after interviewing surviving members of the Soul-Guard, that they have done a much better job of exploiting the souls of their outer districts than the shinigami have done. Given that this was not observed during the Quincy Wars two centuries ago, it is likely that this is a more recent development. We can hopefully assume that this means that while they have a significant manpower advantage, the vast majority of those troops will not have centuries of experience behind them._

* * *

 _ **Next up is Chapter 4: A Briefing on War**_

 _And here's the first section from an Arrancar's point of view, specifically from Harribel. She and Starrk will be the main viewpoint actors on the Atalantean side as things unfold._

 _ **Please read and review, criticism is welcome, flames not so much, as usual. Reviews are my lifeblood as a writer.. every-time my email goes off with a review it makes me want to write more, so please take the time to leave one. Guests can leave them as well, and it only takes a minute, so please. Even if it's as simple as "I enjoyed it, please continue."**_

 _Thanks, Kat_


	5. Chapter 4: A Briefing on War

**Chapter 4: A Briefing on War**

 _"Your obedience to those pathetic nobles cost us Arthur Pendragon, four additional Captains, and saw the complete destruction of four legions of my people. Of the remainder, we're sitting at more than fifty percent casualties. So when you offer me your condolences, Juushiro Ukitake, I offer you this: Go to fucking hell, and never show your face here again." ~_ Bast, Captain of the Third Legion, aftermath of Quincy Wars

 **Two days later, the Citadel of Atlantis**

Coyote Starrk, former _Primera Espada,_ currently the _Legatus Legionis_ of the Sixth Legion, glanced at the growing crowd around him.

"Any idea what this meeting is about?" he didn't have to raise his voice to be heard, Lilynette and he could always hear one another.

"Dammit Starrk, weren't you paying attention?" A tiny fist impacted his leg, his other half throwing a small tantrum at his typical inattentiveness. "She said it was to prepare for our first attack on the Gotei!"

He felt his shoulders shrug, "Oh yeah."

 _That does tend to explain why everyone is here._ Besides themselves, it seemed that the other Captains were mostly present, or arriving, most of them attempting to at least appear relaxed. Trailing behind them were their senior Tribunes, whom he had been led to understand were basically their second in commands.

"They are." Lilynette hit him again. "Try and pay attention this time huh? I can't do all the thinking for us."

Reaching behind him, he patted her on the mask. "All right, all right." he glanced around. "The guys in the purple, they're the guard, aren't they?"

"Yeah. The five of them are Lady Bast's personal division. I heard that Harribel's tribune was one, but he got transferred to help her rebuild her legion after it got beat up in the invasion." she murmured, glancing up at them, "I also heard they didn't like him much. Dunno why, he seemed nice enough when I met him."

"Hnh." he gave them a long look over, breathing deeply. All five were standing in a small group near the head of the table, apparently chatting with one another. They'd have looked like any other group of officers save for the fact that their clothing was a deep purple in color, rather than the black that everyone else's was. Oh, and the fact that they were all wearing undecorated great helms, concealing their faces. "They're strong. Stronger than most of the _fraccion_."

"Marcus told me that they're usually viewed as captains-in-training. They got the power, just maybe not the experience."

"Or they have the experience but not the release level." He vaguely remembered someone saying to that effect. "Who's Marcus?"

This time she jumped as high as she could to slam her fist into his cheek, "He's _our_ senior Tribune you moron! Be glad I told him he could stay behind!"

"Oh. Him. Right." he had no idea who she was talking about. _I probably should get to know the troops._

Anything that his other half was going to say after that was interrupted when the Lady Captain entered. He had no idea why she had taken the title that she did, but he did know that the reason she kept it was because everyone was too terrified to make big deal about it. Even as strong as he was, _that_ was not one that he would cross willingly.

Bast had dark skin, and a middle-aged appearance, though that really meant nothing. Like the other Captains, as well as himself these days, she had on the partial plate armor typical amongst the Legions.And at first glance, there seemed to be little to set her apart from her so-called peers.

 _Then you feel her power._

Even now, limited as it was, he could feel her letting tiny amounts of it escape, to announce her presence as it were. The conversation in the room abruptly ceased, legionnaires and arrancar alike swinging around to face her by simple reflex. When someone with _that_ much power wanted your attention, you damn well gave it. Aizen used the same trick all the time, whenever he felt like the _Espada_ needed to notice his arrival.

Lilynette's voice intruded into his mind, _You really think that she and Aizen are...?_

 _Probably,_ his shoulders rose and fell slightly, _Not that I care much._

"Greetings to you, my captains. Please, let us sit." Aizen's regent slid into her own seat at the head of the table, waving a hand idly at the other chairs. "And let us enjoy some tea before we begin."

 _You think that she learned that from him? Or did he learn it from her?_

 _I have no idea._ His shrugged minutely again, _Figure out which one of the two is older and you'll likely get your answer_.

Heading to his designated chair, he collapsed limply into it, vaguely aware of Lilynette and the other subordinates taking their own seats around the edges of the room. Around him, the other Captains began to take their own seats.

To his left, Harribel sat primly, barely offering him a glance. Across from her was Nelliel, who gave him a bright smile. An extremely pale, lanky man settled into the chair opposite him, giving him a tiny nod before turning his attention to Nelliel, engaging her in conversation. At the opposite end of the table from Bast, Gin Ichimaru practically flopped into the cushioned seat, giving him a cheerful wave that he ignored. The other non-hollows, for the most part, gave him a few looks but seemed less than interested.

 _So strange. A mere century ago, they would have leaped all over each other to try and kill us. Now we're sitting amongst them, equals... and we're barely a curiosity._

Directly to his right, he got a longer glance from a woman taking the chair next to him, her appearance that of a woman just leaving her prime. Her black hair was drawn back to reveal a severe face, marred only by scars that highlighted the eye-patch over her left eye. An emerald eye regarded him with interest, and her mouth twitched once as he noticed her attention.

He blinked when she held a hand out to him. "Nona Avitus, _Legionis Legatus_ of the Fourth."

"...Coyote Starrk. Sixth." his hand moved slowly, and he blinked again as they shook once.

"So, you're the Coyote. I thought so." she examined him again, her hand curling to support her chin as she not quite _stared_ at him.

One of his eyebrows rose, and so she elaborated. "I was part of the team that went into Hueco Mundo after the Quincy War, looking for Drakul."

"Oh yeah." he remembered _that_ particular time in history just fine. He'd worked long and hard to stay out of it, and had ended up having to fight a few of his less-than-intelligent equals to get them to realize that he was not going to become involved. "I remember that creep, he spent most of the war trying to get the rest of us to follow him to Earth for one reason or another." he yawned, "What ever happened to him?"

An olive-skinned finger tapped the eye-patch, and her grin became vulpine, " _I_ happened to him."

"Ah." He felt his guard go up slightly. Anyone that could have taken out that ancient creature was someone with strength, a lot of it.

"He was trying to make a run for your territory actually. My tribunes and I caught up with him near the edges of it. Bastard died hard, kept trying to get past us. I guess he thought you'd help him."

"He thought wrong." Even two centuries after his death, even thinking about the cadaver-like _Vasto Lorde_ started to wake and rile him up. The bastard had been ancient, strong, and utterly ruthless. If not for his strange… _addiction_ to devouring living human's souls, he probably would have eventually unseated Barragan as the 'king' of Hueco Mundo. Such a thing would have been bad for him. Where Barragan had learned early on to leave him the hell alone, Drakul had never quite taken the hint.

"Good to hear. Ah, thank you." a servant had just handed her a cup of tea. She inclined her head politely to him, and then busied herself preparing it.

Accepting his own cup, he let himself inhale the aroma before casually setting it in front of him. A few of the others had been chatting softly as the drinks were served, the last to quiet down were Nelliel and an old woman next to her.

"Now that everyone has had their tea, let us begin." Bast idly set her cup aside, "The purpose of our meeting here today is to prepare for our first maneuvers against the Seireitei, the remnants of the Guard of Tamoanchan, and whatever other allies that the King can drag into his shadow."

Her hands steepled in front of her, elbows resting on the table as she glanced across at them all. "Unfortunately, we will not be able to replicate our previous assault. The primary gates connecting our city to theirs have already been cut, and their magi have reinforced the barriers to prevent us from re-opening them anywhere near the city itself. In light of this, we must concentrate on our secondary goals, until the time comes where we can complete Lord Aizen's primary objective."

 _And her objective._ He might have been socially stunted after centuries of loneliness, but he wasn't naïve. Or stupid for that matter.

Bast and Aizen were two sides of the same coin, quite happily using each other. One for revenge, the other for ambition. But once that revenge had been satisfied... did she actually care for Aizen in some way? Would she remain loyal to him? He honestly had no idea. And as much as he owed Aizen for granting him companionship, for letting him come here, to have the chance to be more than what he was... _Ah well, deal with that when the time comes._

"The creation of the King's Key, and the death of Yamamoto, will have to wait until winter, when the orb awakens fully from its seal. We must instead concentrate on weakening the strength of their armies, probe for weaknesses wherever we can. To that end, we will begin launching raids shortly."

A hulk of a man was sitting at Bast's left, and he leaned forwards, jaw jutting prominently. "Into the Soul Society or into the Living World?"

"Both, Nelos." Casually, she drew a small orb from her pocket, flicking it with a single motion of her hand to the center of the table. He watched in bemusement as it suddenly ceased its motion, hovering above them, before beginning to project the basic outline of the Seireitei and it's surrounding districts onto the surface before them. "Lord Aizen has ordered Tosen to begin leading raids into the world of the living. The Espada and the forces following them will harass whatever units the Gotei have dispatched there. We will begin launching raids on the outer districts of the Rukongai at the same time, forcing them to cover both realms."

 _Raids huh._ He straightened slightly, glancing into her eyes, "Raids with what objective Lady Bast?"

"To draw out whatever units of the Gotei that we can, and bring them to battle. Once their forces have been properly tested, we will withdraw. If it is possible, luring them into _our_ territory would be even better. Fighting a defensive campaign would enable us to tie down the vast majority of their army."

"How do we get their attention?" a few of the other Captains were glancing at him, no doubt thinking that he was far over-stepping his bounds, pushing her along in his very first meeting.

If she felt any annoyance however, she didn't show it. "The Gotei is horrific at properly combing their outer districts for souls with power. We will advance through their territory, conscripting any souls in our path."

He nodded slowly. It was simple, but it could be effective. It was likely that the soul-reapers would attack them on general principle, but if they held back for whatever reason, the idea of losing their own potential recruits wouldn't be something they would be able to ignore. It was hardly a threat in the short term of course, but they would have to respect Aizen and Bast's ability to play the long game. He wouldn't put it past either of them to allow for the war to drag on for years or even decades if they thought it gave them the greatest chance for success.

"We will be deploying two legions directly to the task at hand, with a third remaining there to defend the portal openings. Two more will be stationed on our end to act as reinforcements if needed." she glanced at each Captain as she gave her orders. "Tier Harribel, Nona Avitus. Your Fourth and Eight Legions will carry out the primary advance. Eminrich," the pale man across from him glanced down at her, long salt and pepper hair shifting, "the Fifth will defend the portals. Coyote Starrk, Nelos. The Second and the Sixth will be our reserves. The strike will occur as soon as our Magi have stabilized the gates, currently they're estimating two weeks until this occurs. "

Nelliel raised a hand slowly, "What about the remainder of us?"

"Nelliel, Parker, Lyre, Priscus. You four will be meeting with me tomorrow to begin planning for our second strike." her eyes flicked around the room again. "We must engage the Gotei, and begin to bleed them, but we must be cautious of casualties ourselves. If Yammamoto takes to the field, and I or Lord Aizen are not present, you are to withdraw at once."

There was a rumbling murmur of assent that he didn't bother contributing to.

"Very well, you are all dismissed. Harribel, Avitus. I expect your battle plans by tomorrow evening at the latest."

 _What a pain..._ groaning to himself, he rose to his feet and began to shuffle out, Lilynette bouncing off her chair to follow in his wake. _I guess that was one advantage of being in Los Noches. There at least, I could just sleep all day. Here I'm stuck actually doing work._

"I must ask, do you always look like you'd rather be sleeping?"

"Hmm?" he turned, not slowing. That Avitus woman was following him, olive face drawn into a curious frown. "I suppose so."

"It's strange." Her voice came out as a murmur, her head cocking to one side.

"Eh? What is? And who are you?" Lilynette stopped walking, setting her hands on her hips.

The woman's mouth twitched. "You know full well who I am, _Vasto Lorde_ , and I am following you because I wish to talk."

Lilynette went perfectly still, surprise radiating through her and into him.

"Just because this eye is covered does not mean it is blind" a hand tapped her eye-patch, a cool smile gracing her lips, "You will find many things hidden here, _Primera Espada,_ and many things that reveal what is thought secret."

"Tch. You are one scary lady." his other half gave the Captain her best Gin Ichimaru impression.

To his intense surprise, Avitus actually _bowed_ at the comment. "Please, there's no need for flattery. Let us resume walking towards your Legion."

 _Calm down Lilynette. This is the one that killed the old vampire._

 _She killed him!? Heh, maybe we should introduce her to Ulquiorra. Maybe finding his first master's killer would crack that shell of his. Then again, Barragan might give her a medal for killing off his rival, then the two of them could fight over what to do with her, and she could kill the winner for us!_

Ignoring her mental rant, he inclined his head, turning to resume his way. "I thought you had to prepare your Legion."

"My subordinates can handle it. If they couldn't, then what would be the point in having them?" she blurred into motion before re-appearing next to him, "What I wanted to talk about was _your_ Legion, actually."

"What about them?"

She sighed, "Starrk, let's face it, you're not really Captain material. I've been observing you from a distance, and listening. You've got power, and I'm sure you're hell on wheels when you actually focus on a fight, but you've barely done anything since you've arrived."

For some reason, the words stung slightly, though she gave him no room to speak up, "Harribel and Odelschwanck have both integrated very well, and show every sign of being able leaders in their own way. Given some more time, I'm confident to say that no one would really notice that they were even Arrancar anymore. But you've kept your distance; letting only half of you interact with your people."

"...And?"

"I want to know why."

He glanced at her, then turned his gaze back to the front, thinking.

 _Coyote.. maybe I should-_

 _No...It's fine. Let me think._

The scarred woman seemed content to give him all the time in the world, merely matching his stride as they left the Citadel, turning towards the bridge that would take them to the next ring.

"You said that you were near my territory?"

"Yes."

He nodded slowly, "Did you see the mounds?"

He felt her aura stir with confusion, "Yes. I had assumed they had attempted to enter your domain and died."

"They did. But I made no effort to kill them."

"Ah." Avitus picked up what he meant, "You had no control over your energy, and it crushed them."

That earned her a single nod, and they walked in silence for a while more.

"How long were you like that?" She regarded him thoughtfully with her one eye, "It must have been centuries."

"Something like that." Lilynette murmured for them, her tiny shoulders shrugging. "We don't actually know how long we existed before we split our soul. Even after that.. it was still too much for most hollows."

"I believe that I understand." A quiet sigh, "May I give you some advice?"

"If I say no, would it matter?"

The air shifted, the air taking a metallic edge to its scent as she growled darkly, stopping in place. "I am a woman of honor, Coyote Starrk, if you do not wish my advice, I will not give it."

Both he and Lilynette paused, turning to face in her surprise.

"Go ahead." He spoke, blinking at the sudden change.

"Do not remain aloof. You may have been a hollow, and perhaps you still are. But you have the opportunity to become something more." A hand fell to her sword, and slender fingers drummed the hilt, "And if you can do that, perhaps you can be a Captain worthy of the troops you lead."

 _Translation, grow up and take care of my people or I'll fucking kill you._

His head nodded slightly, and her fingers fell away from her blade.

"Good." She turned, as if to leave, but then paused, "And try to actually remember their names, would you?"

"I'm working on it." it came out defensively, which made him wince mentally. Here he was, a _Vasto Lorde_ powerful enough to split his own soul, to become an arrancar on his own without Aizen's orb, defending his inability to even remember the freaking _names_ of the people under his command.

"Very good," she gave him a sly smile, seemingly knowing _exactly_ what was happening in his head, "Do keep working on it, and try not to have your other half do everything. After all, in the eyes of your troops, she is merely your subordinate."

He heard and felt Lilynette groan at that.

Avitus chuckled, "I will leave you be at that. I would, however, highly suggest that you speak with either of your arrancar compatriots as to how they are adjusting. Perhaps they can teach you something"

"I'll think about it."

She inclined her head, and began moving, calling back over her shoulder as she moved. "Oh, one more thing."

He paused as well, "What?"

"Did you want a new blade?" an arm stretched back, a finger pointed towards the katana at his side. "Since that isn't your soul-blade, we can forge something new for you."

"I'll think about it." _Not that I need this showpiece anyway._

She laughed, her one eye twinkling before she vanished in a flash-step.

Watching her go, he sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Let's go Lilynette, I guess we should try and wake up now. Maybe try and enjoy this life that Aizen has given us."

 _Urahara's Notebook, Page 5,672_

 _The Second division under Shaolin's command is easily the smallest in the Gotei. The reason is simple: as she is also the commander of the Stealth Force, the Central 46 viewed her as an existential threat to their authority and power, and worked to limit her however they could. This is especially true as they had been unable to limit Yoruichi in such a fashion. Her place in one of the four great families insulated her from their paranoia, allowing her to keep her squad at high levels of strength._

 _Their chosen method of limitation was simple, lower the amount of recruits moved from the academy to the Second Division over the course of decades. The end result is that where most divisions operate with between six hundred to one thousand soul reapers, the second division can count itself lucky to have three hundred._

 _ **Next up is Chapter 5: A New Set of Plans**_

 _And here we get some Starrk and Lilynette, a pair of characters that I'm still annoyed about because of their deaths. Introducing a few more Atlanteans as well, and starting to get the planning steps in motion. Next chapter will be back to Soifon as the Gotei starts setting their own defensive operations into motion._

 _ **Please read and review, criticism is welcome, flames not so much, as usual. Reviews are my lifeblood as a writer.. every-time my email goes off with a review it makes me want to write more, so please take the time to leave one. Guests can leave them as well, and it only takes a minute, so please. Even if it's as simple as "I enjoyed it, please continue."**_

 _Thanks, Kat_


	6. Chapter 5: A New Set of Plans

**Chapter 5: A New Set of Plans**

* * *

" _Our glory is personified by the four great noble families, our order is maintained by the guiding hands of the Central 46, and our strength is in the arms of the Gotei 13. So shall this trinity forever stand, to maintain the sanctity of our ways, and to preserve our honor." ~ The Spirit King, before ascending to his palace_

* * *

 **The Next Day, the Seireitei**

Soifon stalked through the halls of the First Division, furious about the lack of progress that had been made.

 _ **Calm down Shaolin! At least something got resolved today!**_

 _I will NOT be calm about this! The only thing they decided was what divisions would defend the living realm and which ones would defend the Soul Society! There's no comprehensive battle plan yet, much less any visible effort between the other Captains to prepare for war! Then the old man muttered something about a task force, made up of who I don't know, and sent us on our way!_

And as much as that knowledge infuriated her, what was worse was that she understood _why_ they were having such a difficult time working together.

 _Damn the souls of Central 46!_

The old fools, their own powers atrophied, had planned well to make sure that no one could rise against their rule in the Spirit King's name. Yamamoto was the only one with the raw power to do it by himself, and he was loyal to them, or at least, to the idea of them. Which meant all they had to do was ensure that the various squads of soul-reapers could not easily band together to overwhelm either him or the court itself.

 _This, naturally, means that we're suffering from centuries of ingrained rivalries, disdain, and a complete lack of training on how to support multiple squads all needing to operate at once._

Looking back at it, she cursed herself for not seeing the idiocy of it all before this war began. If a hollow showed up, then a soul reaper was sent to purify it. If it was too strong, then a stronger warrior was sent, and so on and so forth. The process worked wonderfully well at training elite level warriors, sublimely capable in one on one duels. And anyone who couldn't hack it at that style of combat, well, they didn't last long. If they were lucky, they were quietly shuffled off to the fourth division before the inevitable occurred.

 _Somehow I doubt that Aizen will be courteous enough to let us fight that way. At least the Guard is better off than we are._

The warriors from Tamoanchan, though trained in a similar manner to their own, had learned the lesson she was trying to impress on the others the hard way: by having their city obliterated. All of the reports she had heard from their surviving officers indicated that they were preparing for crash courses in large, organized combat as soon as they all arrived in Japan.

 _But because their Captains aren't here yet to help me argue the point, everyone else just rolls their eyes at me!_

 _ **Well, at least they'll be able to help once they do get here, right?**_

 _It will be by far too late by then!_

The old man had dismissed her concerns out of hand, insisting that the 'superior martial skill' of their soul reapers would be sufficient for the task at hand. Komamura, of course, accepted what the old man had to say. And, naturally, the Kenpachi as well as the clown had openly mocked her. Of the rest, only Ukitake and Kyoraku seemed to fully understand what she was saying.

"Captain Feng?"

 _Three steps behind, to the right. Tepid aura, feels like water. The lieutenant who brought the tale of Tamoanchan. Ahiga, I believe._

"Yes Lieutenant?" she paused, glancing behind her.

The man was of average height, meaning that he practically towered over her. His skin was a reddish tan, probably a result of mixed blood somewhere in his soul's living past. Tired eyes and a narrow face made him resemble Izuru Kira in a way, except with a far more practical hair style.

"I heard that that a Captain was going to the world of the living, to help organize my comrades." his Japanese was rough but passable, which was probably why he had been chosen to be the sole survivor when the last holdout had fallen.

"Yes." she knew what he was asking, "You are looking for Captain Hitsugaya of the Tenth Division. His division has been assigned to aid your people in defending the living realm."

This, as much as it pained her to admit, was probably a good decision. Though he was the youngest Captain by far, Hitsugaya had plenty of raw power, and had a good head on his small shoulders. That his division typically was assigned to cover southern Japan also helped, though she still wasn't quite sure why Ukitake's Thirteenth wasn't also dispatched, given that they covered the other half of the nation. All in all, it should give them better than four, maybe even five, squads worth of troops to defend Karakura against any form of direct assault.

"Ah, thank you ma'am." he gave her an awkward bow, "Where might I find him?"

"Behind you." the Captain in question appeared in the blur of a flash step. To his credit, the Tamoan didn't reveal the slightest bit of surprise in his expression, though a hand did shoot to the hilt of his saber. "I was looking for the both of you actually."

She felt her eyes narrow, "Did you need something, Captain?"

"Ukitake wants to talk with you. He had to chase down someone else, so he asked me to deliver the message." he gave her a tiny shrug, his tone disinterested. "I don't know what about. Ahiga, you can come with me."

Turning away from them without a word, she abruptly flashed herself across to a nearby roof-top, and began flash-stepping her way towards the Thirteenth's oversized compound.

 _ **Oh good, something to distract you from your ranting.**_

A hand slapped the hilt of her sword sharply.

 _ **Ouch! What did I say!?**_

Ignoring the spirit, she moved from building to building, and frowned as another presence began quickly flash-stepping towards her.

 _Following me, approaching at speed, aura tastes like iron._ She nodded slowly, _Omaeda._

Her massive subordinate appeared just behind her, as he normally did, easily keeping up with the slow pace.

"Captain? What's up?"

"Meeting with Ukitake." She grunted, not bothering to elaborate.

"Oh, right." a crunch of a cracker entering a mouth came from behind her, "What about?"

She tossed a glare back at him.

"Right, sorry. Need me to do anything with the division?"

"Get the stealth forces into the outer districts. I want constant patrols and updates." she rifled through her memory, "The Shihoin clan owns a series of farms in district fifty. Move the remainder of the division there, and wait for my arrival."

"Yes ma'am." another crunch, then he twisted away, heading towards the division.

Shaking her head, she accelerated her pace. The man was a slob. If not for the fact that he was actually extremely competent beneath his oafish exterior, she would have booted him from her ranks decades ago. Still, she had to admit that it was mildly amusing when his opponents actually fell for his routine, and then panicked when he actually bothered to go all out. Of course.. that was largely against hollows or deserters, how he would fare in open warfare was anyone's guess.

 _How any of us will fare is anyone's guess.. the Gotei has not fought an open battle in squad level numbers since the quincy wars._

Arriving at the Thirteenth, she paused at the wall, extending her senses. There were three powerful auras within, along with at least a pair at lieutenant strength. Narrowing her eyes, she focused herself further, letting the sensation of their energies wash into her senses.

 _Splashing water...chaotic sound..groaning metal..._ Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Komamura. The last of the Captains was agitated, letting his energy leak around sloppily, obscuring the identities of the weaker signatures. It was bad enough the she couldn't even get a good read on how many lower ranked soul reapers were present in the compound.

Shaking her head at his lack of composure, she took the last few steps to appear before the office, ignoring the choked scream of a lower-ranked soul reaper at her sudden appearance.

"C-C-Captain... S-Soif-fon.."

Brushing past the terrified young man, she tossed the door open with a hand and entered.

"Ah, Soifon, I'm glad that Toshiro found you." Ukitake was seated behind his desk, and gave her a brilliant smile that would have made most women swoon.

"Ukitake. What's this about?" she glanced around the room as she entered, evaluating the others. Komamura was staring out of a window, his massive frame still, his energy very slowly coming back under control. A futon was set against a wall, no doubt brought in specifically for its sole occupant. Kyoraku's reclined form, his straw hat covering most of his face, didn't even react when she entered.

 _Lazy ass._

 _ **Now now Shaolin, Yoruichi said you had to work on being nicer and more approachable!**_

 _Please don't speak again._

Lieutenant Ise's presence was no surprise, and she inclined her head slightly as the other woman gave her a respectful bow.

Surprisingly, the other Lieutenant wasn't Iba, but rather Hisagi, who looked confused as to why he was present.

Apparently noting her gaze, as well as addressing Hisagi's confusion, the oldest Captain present explained the situation. "Well, as the Captain-Commander assigned myself, yourself, Komamura-san, and Hisagi-san's divisions to be prepared to respond to any attacks on the outer districts, I thought it best that we meet to develop a strategy."

She nodded, striding forwards to the empty chair near the desk. "I've already begun to move my division to the fiftieth district, and sent the Stealth Force on long-range patrols."

"Ah, very good," he gave her another radiant smile. She wanted to roll her eyes. The man couldn't seem to help being cheerful about everything, it was hardly a wonder as to why most of the women, and a few of the men, who joined his division wanted to get closer to him. Not that he had ever taken advantage of that, as far as she knew. "I had hoped you would do something like that. I have my Third-Seats preparing the rest of my division to move out as well."

Nodding once more, she gave the Seventh's Captain a significant glance. His power was still leaking out in agitated bursts, even if he was succeeding at keeping the rest of himself under control.

"Sajin..." the older Captain sighed, "You know that Shunsui did not mean it in that manner."

The canine-man shook his head slowly, "How could you speak of him that way, he who trained you?"

A sigh emitted from the futon, "Sajin, Yama-jii is a great man, but that doesn't mean he's always right. You know that."

That earned him a slight growl, and a bit more released energy. She wanted to groan aloud, followed by preferably boxing the damn Captain's ears. The man took anything said against the old man like a personal slight, even if he knew that the other party was correct.

 _Hell. Especially if he knows the other party is correct, because that just annoys him even more._

"We were hoping to establish some form of communications between our various divisions, and perhaps even being training operations between our squads." Ukitake spoke firmly, "I know that the Commander believes that we can stand as we are, but the Guard believed the same thing. The Atlanteans have changed how they fight, how they train, specifically to be prepared to fight us."

She wasn't so sure about that. From what little she knew, the Atlanteans had a long history of snubbing what the other two cities thought, but she wasn't about to interrupt.

"I... agree with Captain Ukitake." Hisagi cautiously put forwards his own opinion, shifting from foot to foot as the eyes of four Captains fell on him, "When the Ryoka invaded, well, saying we reacted poorly is a bit of an understatement, isn't it? None of the divisions worked together to capture them, and I don't know how much of that was because of Aizen… but either way, it didn't go well."

 _ **He's a smart one. Good looking too! Think he's worth switching sides for?**_

 _Didn't I tell you not to speak?_

 _ **Yep! And you were polite too! I was so proud...**_

"Sajin?" Ukitake spoke quietly, "I know you aren't comfortable about this, and I won't force you or your people to go against what you believe to be right."

Komamura emitted a massive sigh, a furred hand stretching back to rub the back of his neck. "No.. you are the senior Captain present and in command, and your counsel is not one that I would throw away. My apologies for my lack of control."

"It is all right old friend." the other man rose from his chair and gave his friend a bow, "My thanks."

The other Captain had the good grace to seem embarrassed, giving his superior a slow bow of his own.

 _Well, now that that's finally done with._ Shaking her head, she spoke up,"Well Ukitake, since you are the senior Captain of our expedition, what is your plan?"

"If I am correct, you are moving your division to the old Shihoin farms." he waited for her to nod before beginning to rummage through his desk, eventually emerging with a map. "That is good. It has plenty of space that we could use for training, and many buildings that we could house our troops in. It also provides a substantial amount of our food, and so must be protected."

He rolled the scroll out across the desk, and beckoned them all to come over and look.

"We've been assigned to the eastern districts, but we also have to cover our flanks. Shunsui," the pink-clad man hadn't gotten up from the futon despite Ise striking him with her book. "Has been ordered to take the Eleventh, Third, and Sixth to the western districts. The remainder of the Gotei will remain within the Seireitei to provide support or reinforcements."

A pale finger traced a half circle, the center of which was the Shihoin farms. "I will take my division to the farms to join the Second. Sajin, Shuhei, your people will be stationed on our flanks, perhaps a quarter of the way towards the North-South divide."

The tattooed Lieutenant and wolfish Captain both nodded, and their senior continued. "I want everyone in place by tomorrow morning. I and Soifon will develop a training regime, and we will begin working together as soon as possible."

She nodded slowly in approval.

 _Maybe this won't turn out as badly as I feared after all._

"What did you have in mind..." she almost grimaced at what she was about to say, both Yoruichi's request and Suzemebachi's reminder echoing in her head, "..Jushiro?"

Everyone else glanced at her, both Lieutenants' mouths dropping open at her blunt informality.

"What?" she snapped at them, the walls flying back up within her mind, while her energy spiked sharply in embarrassment, sending several loose scraps of paper flying from the desk.

 _ **Well... at least you tried. Yoruichi would be proud of you for that at least.**_

 _For the last time Suzumebachi, Shut Up!_

Ukitake glanced warningly around the room before giving her another smile, "Well, there are some areas of wilderness in district sixty. There is a swamp here," a finger tap, "And a rather wild forest here." another tap. "I have had reports from that area before, indicating that there may be low level hollows hiding within. I had thought we could use elements from all of our squads to eliminate them."

"That would be effective." Komamura rumbled, finally beginning to speak constructively, "My division has patrolled those areas in the past, and the hollows there should give us no trouble. We could utilize your Stealth Force as scouts, test our ability to transfer their information to all of our units during battle without high risks to our people."

The Ninth division's lieutenant gave her a sideways look, seemingly still uncomfortable before speaking up as well, "I have some communications specialists in my division. I could get working on a hell butterfly network, unless the Captain Commander will allow you to move the Inner-Court troop outside of the Seireitei? "

"No, he was firm that he needed them where they are. As for hell butterflies…" her hair shifted as she shook her head, "They're useful but far too easily eliminated."

"Maybe we could work with the Twelfth then. I've heard that Third-Seat Akon has done some work on copying the living world's communications gear." he offered instead, "I'll try to bypass Kurotsuchi if I can."

"Don't go behind his back," Ukitake spoke warningly, "If he gives you problems let me know, and I will speak with him."

Hisagi nodded, but seemed less than sure of the idea. She couldn't really blame him. Everyone who had to deal with the Research and Development group learned quickly to avoid its President, and to do everything possible to speak with the far saner Vice President alone.

 _ **Just cuz he's saner doesn't mean he isn't creepy! Those horn things… gah.**_

Ignoring the voice in her head, she made her own point, "Or myself. If I make it an official request from the leader of the Stealth Force, he won't be able to refuse without Yamamoto's direct authorization."

The tattooed man hesitated, and then gave her a quiet word of thanks.

"Well, good to see our little plan is working, hey Jushiro?" Kyroaku finally rose up from his futon, Ise shaking her head behind him. "Glad to see that at least half of our deployment will go well. I've got as much a chance of getting Zaraki and Byakuya to work together as I do of convincing Aizen to return for sentencing."

Komamura rumbled slightly at the mention of the Kenpachi, shaking his head. "What of Lieutenant Kira? He would follow you, would he not?"

"I'll be meeting up with him after our little get-together." broad shoulders rose and fell, "Ironically, his division is the only one really suited for this kind of fight. That was their purpose after all, much as people don't like to remember that."

Soifon nodded slightly, she was more than familiar with the Third Division's origins. "But without a Captain, they'll be limited. I haven't heard that there is much support for Kira amongst his people."

"Unfortunately no, but that isn't something I can really help him with." another shrug, "We can only hope that he finds it within himself to lead them."

"He is a good officer, I'm sure he'll step up." Ukitake spoke confidently. "As far as our own deployments, does anyone have any questions?" She shook her head, her own people were already moving. Everyone else shook their head as well. "Very well then, let us begin moving. If you would all meet Shaolin and myself," it took all of her willpower not to react violently to the use of her given name, "at the Shihoin farms in two days time."

 _ **Hey now, you promised Lady Yoruichi that you would work on that. Small steps!**_

Still stubbornly ignoring her blade, she inclined her head to the small group, and quickly flash-stepped away.

* * *

 _Stealth Corps Report: Captain Sui-Feng's Eyes Only_

 _At your command, Captain, we have observed and evaluated the various divisions as they have begun to prepare for war. It is as you feared, only our forces along with the Third are in any shape to meaningfully combat Atlantis._

 _The Thirteenth and Eighth are in better shape than the majority of the rest, and are taking well to the training courses provided by Lieutenant Kira. As your own evaluation concludes, the Ninth and Seventh are coming along more slowly, but progress is visible. To our own surprise, the sixth division is likewise showing signs of improvement, with Captain Kuchiki showing unusual amounts of interest in how his people are doing. Unfortunately said improvements are largely remaining in the individual skills section, group combat tactics are apparently on his training agenda but have been given a lower priority._

 _The Eleventh, First, and Twelfth have all largely disdained the additional training, if at all possible, they should be prevented from engaging Atlantis, and be directed towards the Hollows following Aizen. Of the remaining divisions, the Fourth is preparing for war-time casualty rates, though whether or not Retsu Unohana will take the field in a combat role is unknown. (Kenpachi Zaraki's reaction should she do so can only be guessed at as well) The Tenth division is transferring almost entirely to the world of the living, though stolen copies of Captain Histsugaya's training plan are extremely promising._

 _Finally, the Fifth division is still in chaos. Their lieutenant is in no shape to lead them, and their Third-seat is proving equally inept. I must recommend that a close eye be kept upon them, as it would not be a difficult unit to infiltrate._

 _End Report._

* * *

 _ **Next up is Chapter 6: A Winding River**_

 _And more Soifon being Soifon. Ukitake trying to get everyone to start working together in their assigned area, which should at least go better thanks to who he has to work with compared to Kyoarku. The next chapter will head to Earth proper, with Ichigo having to meet with Shinji ahead of when he did in canon._

 _ **Please read and review, criticism is welcome, flames not so much, as usual. Reviews are my lifeblood as a writer.. every-time my email goes off with a review it makes me want to write more, so please take the time to leave one. Guests can leave them as well, and it only takes a minute, so please. Even if it's as simple as "I enjoyed it, please continue."**_

 _Thanks, Kat_


	7. Chapter 6: A Winding River

**Chapter 6: A Winding River**

* * *

" _Once the hollowification process begins, there is no going back. The energy merges in such a way that extracting it becomes impossible within seconds of exposure. An inner-hollow of a lieutenant/captain level soul reaper will become sentient within a matter of days, and achieve enough strength to challenge for control over the body within a month. If exorcism is impossible, then the only avenues remaining are control, or co-existence... but how?"_ ~ Kisuke Urahara, in the wake of his exile

* * *

 **That Night, Karakura Town**

The warrior soul of Ichigo Kurosaki sat on ground near the river, watching the water drift slowly past, completely lost in thought. He had left Urahara's shop less than an hour beforehand, barely aware of where his legs were taking him. The part of him that was conscious of his surroundings was unsurprised at where he had ended up, but the rest of him just didn't care.. there was just too much to process.

 _Legions of Atlantis.. armor that can deflect low-level attacks... strange sword releases..._ Everything that Urahara had dumped on him was swirling around chaotically within his head.

 _I'm going to be fighting against Captains still carrying wounds from the Quincy wars. People who killed Uryu's ancestors, people who could hunt down and kill every man, woman, and child that opposed them. People who could betray everything they were supposed to stand for..._

His head lowered, eyes staring into the grassy soil.

 _And now the survivors from their betrayal are showing up._

A few had been coming and going from the shop even as Urahara talked with him and his friends. They had mostly ignored them, busy with whatever they were setting up in the training grounds below them.

 _But their eyes... their faces..._

Without exception, they had been dull and lifeless. They had been moving with purpose, but to him it had felt like their purpose was the only thing keeping them upright.

He tried to imagine Rukia's face like that, gaunt and drawn. The nice healer who had been so polite when she kicked him out, or poor Hanataro. Tried to picture the Seireitei in flames, with hollows roving through the Rukon districts, all those people he had met lying dead while the hollows feasted…

 _And all of that could happen here, just like it happened there._

He could feel a few of the newcomers, somewhere to the south, dealing with a minor hollow that had appeared, probably drawn by the increasing spiritual activity.

A sigh came from his throat as he tried to focus on what was happening... and couldn't read much on the fight.

His ability to sense energy still sucked. He could tell that there was at least one or two of them, and that there was a weak hollow in that direction, but he had no idea how strong they were, or even how far away the fight was happening. Oddly enough though, it was easy to tell that they were not _shinigami._ Their energy was strong, and present, but... still off somehow, different enough that he noticed it. More…natural somehow, less personal.

 _ **You need more training, Ichigo. A fully trained soul reaper would be able to tell precisely what was happening, even at this distance.**_

 _I know old man. Was just hoping that I could get at least some rest after what we just went through._

Zangetsu said nothing, he didn't need to. Ichigo knew his blade well enough at this point to know exactly what he would have said. He was a teenager in age, but he had the power of souls centuries older than him. And Zangetsu was not a being to consider little things like his wielder's age or mental exhaustion. As far as he was concerned, either he was strong enough to save the people he cared about, or he was not. Nothing else mattered to the old man.

He couldn't stop himself from sighing again. When Rukia had sunk her blade into his chest, she'd changed his fate forever. He'd thought when he left her in the Soul Society and returned home, that he had accepted that and understood what that meant. But as the magnitude of what was coming slowly became clear, he realized that he really had had no idea what he had signed up for.

 _Hell, I'm just fifteen. I should be worrying about my grades, where I'm going to college, hanging out with my friends. Maybe even trying to find a girlfriend. But here I am… apparently the last line of defense between this town and the madman who wants to destroy it to make a freaking key._ A hand ran through his orange hair, _And that madman has an army of hollows at his beck and call, with an army of strange soul-reapers on his side. And they'd all quite happily kill me without a second thought._

Urahara's voice echoed in his head. "Ichigo… when the time comes, you can beat hollows. Even slaying the arrancar, those hollows who have achieved a human form, will still merely purify their souls, and I have faith that you can bring yourself to give the killing blow. But when the Atlanteans arrive, when the Legions are advancing on you, can you bring yourself to end another soul reaper's life?"

He hadn't been able to answer, and his mentor had nodded slowly at his glaring silence. "Ichigo, I know that you're young, and this is hard for you, but those people won't care about that. All they'll see is a man standing between them and their revenge on everyone who wronged them. They won't hesitate, not for a moment. If you can't defeat them, if you can't bring yourself to kill, then we may have already lost this war."

 _How the hell am I supposed to... kill… people?_

Killing Aizen was one thing. He thought he could do that much, the man was a monster, someone who wanted to cause untold suffering. Barely meeting him had been enough to make him hate the bastard. After everything he had done, everything he had manipulated, and what he had personally done to Rukia and Renji.

But to kill these Atlanteans? People trying to right a wrong done to them and their friends centuries before? Admittedly the way they were going about it was wrong, and there was no way he could defend what they had done to that other city, but still...

 _Can I end the lives of other human souls?_

 _ **Ichigo. There will come a time when it will be you, or them. When my edge is all that stands between those you protect and death. When winning the battle means killing your foes. When that time comes, you will find the strength in you to take that final blow, or you will die, and all those who rely upon you will die.**_

He sighed, nodding slowly, scowl returning to his face. _Yeah... I'll find that strength. I'll have to._

A new voice, a hideous parody of his own, cackled within his skull. _**As if! Don't worry King, you won't have to worry about shit like this for long. Unlike you, I don't lack the instinct to KILL.**_

His heart clenched in his chest, and a hand flew to his face by reflex.

 _Get out of my head!_

 _ **Ha! Where else am I going to go, Ichigo?**_

 _Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP!_

"Hey there Ichigo." The voice that broke his mental argument came from directly behind him.

His body was twisting before he was even aware of it, Zangetsu's bandages whirling away to reveal its edge.

A slim katana slammed into his massive _shikai_ blade, the pure force behind it sending him flying backwards. His body slammed into the river, sending a massive plume of water into the air as he desperately dug in his feet, his energy responding to his physical action. The spray decreased as his body slowed, until he was standing a good dozen meters from where he had started, glaring at the figure that had sent him flying as water dripped from his hair onto his face.

"What the hell was that, and who the hell are you!?" he growled, taking his sword in both hands, trying to ignore the cold of his soaked clothing.

"My my, Kisuke didn't tell ya to expect me?" the man was tall and lanky, cropped blonde hair shifting as he frowned across the water at him. "I shoulda expected it ta slip his mind."

"Oh." he lowered his guard slightly, "You're that Shin guy."

"Hirako Shinji, Vizard." the man's face split into a broad grin, "I'm here to beat ya into shape."

Heaving Zangetsu up onto a shoulder, he frowned some more. "He said you wanted to talk to me, he didn't say you'd be training me. I thought Yoruichi would be doing that."

"Ha! That crazy cat has her own shit ta get done. Me and my friends are gonna handle it instead, doesn't that sound fun, Ichigo?"

"No. And what the crap is a Vizard? And how do you know hat-and-clogs?"

The man's smile faded slightly, his head cocked to a side. "Kisuke told me all 'bout your fight with little Byakuya. _All_ about it."

Ichigo felt himself freeze in place, his eyes growing wide. _What..._

"Let me tell you a 'lil story, Ichigo. See, a hundred years ago, there was a Lieutenant of Squad Five, who'd been trouble since he was in his momma's womb. He was lookin' to increase the strength of his followers by combinin' hollows with soul reapers." the blonde man slowly sheathed his sword as he talked, thumping the case against his shoulder as he spoke, "But ya see, he had a problem. The two sides don't get along, even at the tiny levels, unless the soul reaper has a lot o' power, buckets of it in fact. So, he lured four captains and their lieutenants out to the middle o' nowhere."

"What..." he thought he could see where this was going, and his stomach was correspondingly dropping as the history lesson continued.

"But another Captain had figured out what was goin' on, one who was fond of wooden shoes. He tried to stop it, to fix his comrades. But all he could do…" a hand lazily reached above his face. Fingers curled as if digging into something, and energy began to ripple.

He could only stand, staring in shock as a hollow mask began to appear, the white material sliding down into place.

When Shinji resumed speaking, his voice had picked up an odd, echoing quality. "All he could do was give us _control_."

 _Control..._ "Wait, you can _control_... it?"

"Yes." The other man's voice echoed with amusement.

"Can you teach me how!?"

A snort, "If you survive my training, you'll have control. But Ichigo," the voice turned darker, "You gotta understand somethin' kid. What are you?"

"What kind of stupid question is that!? I'm a substitute soul reaper! Now tell me how-"

"Wrong." a single pale finger shot up, wagging back and forth, "You are _not_ a soul reaper. You, Ichigo, are a Vizard."

His face twisted into its familiar frown, "I'm not interested in joining your little faction, I-"

Shinji vanished, blurring into a flash-step, and appeared less than a foot in front of him, the upraised finger lowering, tapping his chest sharply. "You don' gotta choice kid. Just by bein' what ya are, you gotta death sentence on yer head, same as us."

"What are... what… death sentence?"

Another snort echoed strangely. "Ichigo, they were gonna kill your little friend just cuz she gave her powers to a human. What did ya think they do to people who are half hollow?"

He felt his head lower slightly. "I never... really thought about it. I mean. I would have thought Byakuya would have said something..."

"The fact that he didn't is why you're still free to run aroun'. He's a bit of a prick, but even he would hesitate a bit 'fore he ratted out the guy who saved his sister." a hand waved in front of the blondes head. The mask shattered with the motion, revealing a serious face that didn't look natural on his features, and he had to fight the reflex to pull several steps back. "Ol' man Yama will work with _us_ so long as this war goes on, but soon as it's over, the rules say _we_ gotta die."

"That makes no sense!" he felt his anger building, "After everything I've done for them, and all the friends I have in the Soul Socie-"

"You friends with the ol' man, Ichigo?" the other man's tone was derisive, "He's the only one that matters. With all those old morons dead, he's the judge, jury, and executioner, and he's got the power ta do it. You'd need most of the remainin' Captains all bandin' together to take him on, and most of 'em will probly die doin' it. And he's big on rules."

He just stared down, into the water drifting by beneath him. _That old man… he's that strong?_

A sigh was followed by a hand hesitantly falling onto his shoulder, "I know this is heavy shit for you kid, but we just ain't got the time to bring ya along slow. You haven' seen Aizen's release, like most of us, and you got the strength to fight 'em. We need ya."

 _ **HA! They need you! That's some hilarious shit king.**_

The water looked... so peaceful. Just the tiny waves, little ripples, totally ignorant of the turmoil raging just above it.

"Shinji." He rose his head, staring directly into the other man's eyes. "If I can control this hollow... inside of me... will I have the strength to fight them, even Aizen?"

 _A smile that large shouldn't be physically possible._ "Even Aizen."

Fear slowly began to fade, and he looked down to where _Zangetsu_ was still held in his hands.

 _Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate. I can't afford to hesitate now, I can't afford to have fear. I have to move forwards, I have to control that hollow version of myself within me. And when I've beaten him... I'll have the strength to protect everyone I care about. I'll beat Aizen. I'll beat anyone that tries to hurt my friends. I won't fail. I can't._

He returned Zangetsu to his back, and gave Shinji his own slasher smile. "Then what the hell are we waiting for, let's get this show on the road."

* * *

 **One hour later**

* * *

The rest of the Vizards were... different.

Shinji had led him to a warehouse in the eastern part of town, and had strolled in even as the heavy-weight door had rolled down its rails to slam shut directly behind them.

Despite the metallic crash that had sent him jumping into the air, the other visible people didn't even glance over at the pair of them. Two were reading magazines, another was tuning a guitar, and yet another was sleeping. From what he could hear, a few more were arguing about something somewhere else.

 _What the... these people are the ones who are going to train me? Seriously?_

Shinji hadn't said anything on the walk over, save to tell him that hat-and-clogs would take care of his body, and give his father some excuse or another.

"All right, let's get the introductions outta the way." Shinji shrugged lazily, not even glancing back at him. "That's Rose on the guitar, former Captain of Squad Three. Love and Lisa are the ones readin', Captain Squad Seven and lieutenant Squad Eight. The big guy sleeping is Hachi, formerly the kido corps lieutenant."

"What squad were you from?"

"Captain, Squad Five."

 _Five._ "Wait... that means that Aizen was your-"

"Yeah. Now come on, you wanted the crash course didn' you?"

Ichigo nodded, pushing his questions aside, and squatting down to stretch out a bit. "You said we didn't have time, remember? Let's get this thing going."

"Good. Firs' thing we gotta do is figure out how close ya are to losin' it." the blonde man finally turned back to look at him, "Can ya here it's voice?"

"Yeah."

"How often?"

He frowned, trying to remember. "Once and a while. Usually when I'm angry."

"Not constantly?"

"No."

"Hn. You got some time then. Normally we'd try and beat ya to a pulp, till the hollow got impatient and took control of ya, but if it's still mostly buried we'd probly kill ya before it got the strength to do it." the other man frowned slightly, "How close were ya before it grabbed ya the last time?"

His feet shifted uncomfortably, this was _not_ something he enjoyed even thinking about. "Very close."

"Hn. Come on then, we got our own trainin' ground." Shinji turned away again, lazily beckoning him to follow. "We got a decent livin' area setup upstairs, we'll get ya a room later."

As they moved into the warehouse, the sounds of the arguing became louder, and he could start to make out the clangs of swords impacting each other.

Descending a staircase in the middle of the floor, he was unsurprised to find himself in yet _another_ of Urahara's training rooms.

 _Jeez. Doesn't the guy have a style that isn't a barren desert?_

More interesting than the scenery he was more than familiar with were the pair of women trying to kill each other.

One was dressed in what looked like a spandex suit, one that was tight enough to make him hurriedly look at her opponent, his face flushing. The other woman was dressed in a loose red jogging suit, the coat open to reveal a white t-shirt. The latter was soaked through enough with sweat that he could make out the dark band of her bra, and he could feel his face continuing to burn. A slim katana burned in her hands, the blade flashing as she parried her opponents slashes.

But what they had in common were the masks.

A hurried glance at, then an even more hurried glance away from spandex-girl, revealed an insectoid face, massive black eyes dominating the mask. The other girl's resembled a more traditional hollow helm, a single horn and purple markings decorating it.

The third individual was a tall, well-built man, his focus entirely on a stopwatch in his hands. He was apparently the source of the shouts, as his deep voice bellowed out, "Two minutes, thirty seconds!"

"Shut up Kensei!" track-suit girl bellowed, her voice echoing much like Shinji's had, "You're distracting me!"

Shinji had stopped a few steps behind the man timing the fight, and Ichigo moved up next to him.

"What are they doing?"

That earned a glance over at him. "Hiyori, the one with the temper, she's working on her control. It's a pain to keep the masks on here."

"What do you mean 'here'?"

"Hollows ain't from the world o' the living, takes more work to summon up that kind of power here then it would if ya were in the society or in Hueco Mundo." Shinji shrugged, "It also depends on what yer hollow is like. Hiyori's has gotta a temper, and it don' like being called up. Most times she can only keep it up for three minutes or so, enough for a fight."

He frowned, "I'm going to need it for more than three minutes."

"Yeah." a shrug, "We'll do the best we can to get ya that far. If ya get lucky, maybe you'll get to fight Aizen in Hueco Mundo. Been there once, kept my mask on for days 'for it shattered."

"How long can you keep it on here?"

"Twenty minutes." a nod at the other girl, "Mashiro is the record holder, we gave up timin' her after twenty hours. She's... an odd one."

"Yeah." another furtive glance at, then away. _Dammit Ichigo, you're not that kind of guy! "_ So how-"

"GOD DAMMIT!"

"Time! Three minutes, seventeen seconds!"

The mask had shattered, apparently on its own. A youngish, freckled face was coated in sweat, a single snaggletooth visible as the girl gulped for air. Her opponent bounced up and down a few times, doing very interesting things to her chest that he desperately tried not to notice, bubbly laughter echoing creepily.

"Oi, Shinji, this the kid?"

"Yeah. Ichigo, this is Kensei, former Captain Squad Nine. Hiyori, lieutenant Squad Twelve, and Mashiro, lieutenant Squad Nine. Now that that's outta the way, you can get started. Have fun."

"Wait, what are-" On pure instinct he grabbed frantically for _Zangetsu_ , barely getting the flat edge of the blade around to block the punch that rocketed towards his chest.

The girl in the skin-tight suit drew back her fist, body twisting as she threw a right kick into his side. Again, he barely got the blade in place, but this time the power was still sufficient to send him flying through the air. His body went _through_ a stone pillar, which hurt, before slamming into the ground, which hurt even more.

"Get up kid!" the silver-haired man bellowed, his voice laced with scorn. "I've got you for the next week, and we're going to beat you till we can't anymore."

Anger running through his body, he slammed his sword into the ground, using it to pull himself to his feet.

"God dammit, that's not what-" he broke off, frantically swinging his massive blade around to block yet another kick. Moving on reflex, he twisted his sword using the blunt edge to force the woman back. "-what Shinji told me!"

"You can't control the beast inside of you till you can control yourself kid." the man leaped easily to the top of a nearby pillar. "You can't sense energy for shit, and your own is slopping all over the place. When you've got control of yourself and your sword, me and Mashiro are done, and Shinji and Hiyori will take over and you'll get what you want."

"Is that so, huh?"

"Pay attention silly Ichigo!" the sing song voice teasingly echoed from right next to his left ear.

 _Wait, when did she get that-_ a tiny fist touched his cheek at what felt like a million miles an hour, and he was sent flying again.

 _How the hell is this supposed to help me!?_

Slamming his heels into the dirt, his hands brought his sword above his head. Less than a breath later, he poured his energy into his sword, blue energy crackling, the air seeming to twist under the weight of his power.

 _"_ Getsuga Tenshou _!"_

The crescent wave of energy roared outwards, an explosion of spiritual power and dirt temporarily blinding him. Which was probably why he never saw the kick coming, the booted foot catching him under the ribs and sending him sky-borne yet again.

"God!" he hit the ground, bouncing, "Fucking!", he slammed into the earth more finally, "Dammit!"

Staggering to his feet, he glared at the masked woman, his anger rising as her echoing laughter reached him.

 _Son of a bitch. I bet Rukia doesn't have to put up with this kind of training._

Blowing out a breath, he tried to push the anger away, trying to reclaim the focus he dimly remembered having when he fought Renji and Byakuya.

 _All right. These people have what I_ NEED _. Just have to play along until they give me what I want, then I can decide what to do from there._

Raising his blade to an _en garde_ position, he allowed himself a little smile.

 _Let's do this Zangetsu._

* * *

 _Urahara's Notebook, Page 10,756_

 _List of all known incidents that saw partial or complete Vizards. The only certain times involved the Seireitei. It is believed that both Atlantis and Tamoachan have had their own difficulties with soul reapers seeking hollow powers in their past, but the exact dates and natures of the incidents are not known. In the case of Tamoachan, it is the general lack of any documentation before the formal creation of the Soul Guard in 1192 AD. For Atlantis, the records likely exist but are sealed within the Citadel and not shown to Soul Reapers._

 _1900 AD – The 'Hollowfication' incident involving 4 Captains, 4 Lieutenants. The exile of myself, Yoruichi, and Tessai marks this occurrence as the single greatest loss of senior officers in Gotei history._

 _1793 AD – Third Seat from Division Five locates prototype Hogyoku while exploring abandoned research labs beneath the Seireitei. Loses his mind to the hollow while wandering the sewers, emerges and kills fifty-nine shinigami before being killed by Captain Unohana._

 _1256 AD – Research Unit four creates first known partial Hogyoku, fueling it with the mod-souls ordered destroyed by Central 46. Further experimentation results in the deaths of nearly one hundred scientists before the orb is locked away._

 _219-522 AD – The Hollow Wars. Partial Arrancar and Soul Reapers seeking hollow powers begin a war against the Gotei. Several full Vizard appear during the three century conflict, their rampages ensuring that any research on the subject of hollowification is banned._

* * *

 _ **Next up is Chapter 7: A Risky Recovery**_

 _And a bit more of Ichigo. Heading to meet with the Vizards earlier than in the manga, and has to follow a slightly different pattern of training as a result. I'm also hoping to use his time with the Vizards to explain a few of the techniques that he knows, as well as a general improvement of his actual fighting level._

 _The next chapter's point of view will be Rukia's and go over a less than stellar plan that she comes up with in an effort to accelerate her recovery._

 _ **Please read and review, criticism is welcome, flames not so much, as usual. Reviews are my lifeblood as a writer.. every-time my email goes off with a review it makes me want to write more, so please take the time to leave one. Guests can leave them as well, and it only takes a minute, so please. Even if it's as simple as "I enjoyed it, please continue."**_

 _Thanks, Kat_


	8. Chapter 7: A Risky Recovery

_**Chapter 7: A Risky Recovery**_

* * *

" _There is a very good reason that most Captains look down on those who graduate from the Academy early. There are simply so many things that can be done with spiritual energy, most of them bad, that it takes years to impart the proper wisdom about what to try, and what not to." ~_ Retsu Unohana, after an incident involving Kaien Shiba

* * *

 _ **That day...**_

Rukia Kuchiki fell to her knees, desperately gulping for air, her heart thundering in her chest. It was all she could do to remain mostly upright, her limited energy draining out of her.

"Rukia! Are you all right!?" Kiyone's voice echoed, as though she was further away than the few steps that she was.

 _Did... it work?_

She couldn't feel her right hand. Slowly, she forced her neck to turn, letting her eyes fall on the simple katana once more clasped into her grip. The hilt, and her hand, were both coated in a thin layer of ice. While that was keeping her fingers locked in place, white frost covered her entire arm up to her neck and was actually misting slowly in the warm air.

 _You're... back.. Sodo no Shirayuki.._

 _ **I never left you, dear Rukia, I was merely buried for a time. But please... don't try anything like that again soon.**_ The sweet voice resounded within her mind, and she could feel the tears leaking from her eyes. _**Now hush dear, and rest. Give yourself time to recover before you call upon me again.**_

 _Thank you.. thank you..._ she closed her eyes against the emotion, _thank you..._

When she opened her eyes once again, it was to blink confusedly at a ceiling. Gentle sunlight was coming in through the window beside her.

 _I must have passed out... it's morning already! Where is Kiyone, where did she bring-_

"That was reckless, Rukia."

Her heart clenched, and she felt her mouth go dry. _Oh no..._

When she found her voice, it was a bare whisper, "Nii-sama?"

"Attempting to jump-start your powers by having Third Seat Kotetsu transfer a portion of hers directly into your body was both reckless and irresponsible." It sounded as though he was sitting somewhere nearby. "You're lucky that you did not damage either your Soul Chain or your Soul Sleep with that stunt, considering your combined lack of experience, as well as the opposing nature of your powers." Though his tone was as bland as ever, she still wanted to wince as he repeated himself. "Captain Ukitake was beside himself with worry, and Vice Captain Kotetsu was forced to sedate her sister."

"Is Kiyone all right?"

There was a pause. "She was having a panic attack. For a few moments, your power nearly vanished entirely. She thought that you had died."

"I am sorry, Nii-sama."

There was a longer pause, though she still couldn't bring herself to look at him. "Rukia.. you did nearly die with this stunt of yours. You must swear to me that you will never do something so dangerous again."

"I swear, Nii-sama."

"Good. I must return to my division. I have Captain Ukitake's assurances that you will be kept out of combat for the next month, and Vice-Captain Kotetsu will be visiting you every other day to monitor your spiritual power's recovery." she heard him rise, and saw his stoic face appear above her. "In addition, Third-Seat Akon will be examining your Zanpakuto tomorrow to ensure that you did no damage to it."

"Yes, Nii-sama. Thank you, Nii-sama."

His expression softened slightly. "Rukia... I nearly lost you once because of my own failures. Do not make me protect you from yourself as well."

Her heart felt like it dropped into her stomach as he spoke. There was only a hint of the pain, but for him, even that little loss of control meant that he was screaming inside. "I'm so sorry.. I'm so sorry nii-sama!"

A cool hand hesitantly touched her hair. It was awkward, as though he was doing something he had long ago forgotten how to do. "It is.. all right. Remember your oath to me, and.. keep yourself safe." Without a further word, he turned, vanishing in a flash-step.

Her hands slowly slid up to her face, furiously digging into her eyes, trying to remove the tears.

"Stupid... so stupid... _stupid stupid stupid!_ " her palms covered her eyes as she felt herself falling, sobs rolling through her, " _How could I have been so stupid?_ And Kiyone.. how could I have talked her into this!?"

It had been her idea, in the beginning. She had been going through every medical textbook on energy-recovery that she could find, looking for something, _anything_ , that could help. Even though everyone told her that her powers would be back, probably within two or three months, that was simply too long. She did not _have_ that kind of time before the battles started, before war came. Her sword had to be back in her hand, her spirit within her mind once more, and her demon-magic had to be back at full strength.

 _Otherwise.. I would just be a burden, again. A useless burden, forcing others to defend me, making Captain Ukitake leave soul-reapers out of the battle to keep me safe._

Then... then she'd had an idea. A soul reaper could transfer their powers to a regular soul by forcing their energy directly into a human's Soul Sleep. Normally, one of two things would happen. If the soul was strong enough, it could absorb the energy, and utilize it until it was gone, like a battery. And if the soul wasn't... their soul sleep would be unable to absorb the power, and the soul would die as it dissolved from the internal pressure.

 _But with Ichigo.. he already had latent spiritual power. When I pushed my power into him, it awakened his own. The only reason he didn't simply utilize that, instead relying upon mine, was because he didn't know any better, and had no control over his own power._

And so she had tracked down Kiyone. She was her friend, and despite her sometimes grating and worshipful personality, she had earned her status as Third-Seat, as well as consideration for the Lieutenant's post. Most importantly, she had excellent control over her powers, and could be relied on to use a precise amount.

It had taken a lot to convince her to do it. Rukia had had to practically break down and beg for her help before she caved.

And so when the Captain was busy in a meeting with Captain Soifon, going over the training schedule for the next week, she and Kiyone had slipped away to find a secluded facility to utilize. Once there, she had prepared herself as the blonde woman carefully summoned a ball of energy to her hand. Once they were both sure that the level was stable, and the amount fairly small... Kiyone had shoved it into her heart.

Almost at once she could feel that it worked, the energy seeping directly into her Soul Sleep, awakening her zanpakuto's spirit from its imposed slumber. And then...then it had _hurt_. It had _burned_ like nothing she had ever felt before as her awakened power and Kiyone's reacted violently to each other. Vaguely, she had been aware of herself screaming, though she was not exactly sure when that had happened. All of her focus had been within her own soul, within the tiny space that was her Soul Sleep.

It had taken nearly everything that she had to freeze that fire within her mind, to let it slowly merge with her own powers, absorbing it with as much care as she could manage. The alternative would have been to allow Kiyone's fire to explode outwards as it fought to get away from her ice.

 _Had that happened my soul sleep and chain would have shattered from the conflict. I might have lived...maybe, but I would have lost everything.._

Any further examination of her own stupidity was interrupted when a knock sounded at the door to her room.

 _Even my senses are dulled right now.. if I couldn't even tell people were that close._ Frantically wiping her face with the blanket, she took a few deep, calming breaths. _Remember the lessons Rukia, you are a Kuchiki._

Normally, all she had to do to fall into the proper, noble, frame of mind was to draw upon the ice of her sword. Though she could as least _feel_ that icy wellspring once more, she didn't dare draw on it.

Exhaling one last time, she nodded to herself, and called out, "You may enter."

Her Captain entered, his normally joyful face completely serious. Kiyone shuffled in behind him, violet eyes locked on the floor. And behind them...

It took most of her self-control not to lose her expression of perfect calm as Soifon entered, but it was her Captain who spoke first, "Rukia."

"Captain Ukitake."

He moved to where her brother had stood just minutes earlier, staring concernedly down at her. "Are you all right?"

"I will be fine, Captain. I was able to ensure that no damage was done to myself during the process."

"Regardless, that was a highly dangerous and reckless act Rukia, not at all something that I would have expected from yourself." his tone became firm, "I have already spoken to Kiyone, and though she attempted to take the blame for you, it seemed clear that this plan was your own."

 _Kiyone..._ "It was, Captain."

He sighed, thin shoulders falling. "Why Rukia? Why did you have to rush things? You risked everything on Kiyone's ability to control her power, and your ability to keep it under control when it reacted against your own."

"I was tired of being a burden, Captain."

His eyes stared into her own.

"I was so tired...of being a burden on you and my-"

"Idiotic." Soifon interrupted her, the equally small woman regarding her without expression as the Captain leaned against a wall. "Even without spirit energy you're still useful, your mind works doesn't it? Though perhaps recent evidence indicates that it does not."

"Shaolin, please." Rukia had to stop herself from gaping at her Captain's open use of the other's name. She had never heard _anyone_ refer to the Second Captain so informally. Even the drunken louts from the Eleventh didn't _dare_ use her first name, regardless of how many drinks in they were. "I'm sure she already heard enough of that from Byakuya."

Thankfully, she had, though she was sure that he would subtly remind her of that for the next several months. Or decades. Probably the latter, knowing both her brother and her own luck.

"I am sorry Captain. I know my actions were irresponsible, and that I also put Third-Seat Kotetsu in danger as well." it was a struggle to keep her voice even. _This is like when I was waiting for my death all over again..._ "Please sir, I was the one who convinced her to do this, against her own wishes. If there is any punishment to be had, please limit it to myself."

"It may have been your idea, Rukia," his voice was kind, but remained firm, "But she should have known better. You will not be allowed to resume active service for the next month, and you will have to be cleared by both the Fourth Division and the Twelfth division before you will return on a provisional basis. If you pass those tests, and in my opinion, you perform acceptably during your probation period of one additional month, you will return as a full squad member."

She had to keep herself from wincing. Though she would at least be able to defend herself, he was basically consigning her to the two months of infirmary and rear-line work that she had been trying to avoid.

 _He probably worked out how long it would have taken my powers to awaken normally, then made sure that the punishment lasted just as long._

"And further.. Third-Seat Kotetsu will be your assigned handler during this time period, and will also be on probation. Any further reckless acts or rule-breaking on the part of either of you will result in her demotion." Ukitake glanced at the blonde woman behind him, his face becoming hard "That includes drinking on duty Kiyone."

"Sir, yes sir." her usual cheerful adoration was completely absent, and Rukia felt a little bit more of herself die inside.

"You will also both be excluded from the training exercises that will begin tomorrow." this was Soifon, her tone as bland as it had been before, as though she held no real interest in the proceedings before her. "And your participation in them once your probation period begins will be determined by me."

 _Great, just ban us right now why don't you._

Ukitake turned away from her, and she could practically _feel_ the disappointment radiating off of him. "Vice-Captain Kotetsu is otherwise occupied today, so Third-Seat Iemura will be by this afternoon to evaluate both of you. Please remember my words, and think over your actions carefully. You are both fine soul reapers, who will one day ascend to great heights, but this.. this is not something that can be overlooked."

And with that, he left them, the other Captain calmly striding out behind him.

She waited until she was sure that they were gone before she spoke quietly, "Kiyone... I.."

"Oh just shut up!" A gloved hand covered her mouth, "Don't even say it!"

Blinking, she stared up at her.

"I did it cuz I wanted to help you! It worked and you're all right, so there's nothing to be sorry about!" her friend stared right back down at her, "Yeah, we got in trouble, but I get in trouble all the time remember!"

 _About every other day, on average. Unless she's having an off week._

"And you still gained something! Just because you aren't a full member doesn't mean you can't train, and now you get two full months of it, without having to deal with all of the paper-work and other stupid shit that we have to do!" she removed her hand, poking Rukia in the forehead with a finger, "Don't you get it Rukia? The Captain was just _acting_ mean to keep the ninja queen off his back! He's giving you a long time to prove that you're strong!"

"He was still plenty mad Kiyone.." she spoke quietly, shaking her head.

Her friend's exuberance faded, and her slim body sat heavily on the bed next to her. "Yeah. I haven't seen him that mad in a long time. I guess he's punishing us and helping us at the same time."

"That sounds like him." she felt a weak smile form, "Still..."

A hand covered her mouth again, "Hey! Stop that!"

"Grrrmmph!" Wiggling, she managed to pull her arms out from under the sheets, using her freed hands to push the offending limb away, "You stop that! You can't just stop me from saying what I'm going to say!"

"Oh yeah? Watch me!" the gloved hands grabbed at her wrists, hauling her hands up and above her head.

"Stop it!" Rukia was struggling and trying to get her arms free for all she was worth, but nothing seemed to dislodge the other woman. "Kiyone! I'm just trying to apol-"

Somehow the blonde managed to pin both of her hands above her head with one hand, and the other promptly flew back down to stop her from saying anymore.

"Rukia! I told you that you _don't_ have to!"

Glaring upwards, she opened her mouth and bit down as hard as she could.

Kiyone yowled, quickly retrieving her appendage, shaking it frantically.

"And I told _you_ to stop it!"

"Well last time _I_ checked, I was still the Third-Seat of our division, probation or not! So I _order_ you to stop apologizing Officer Kuchiki!"

Her mouth had shot open to contest that, then slammed shut, her teeth grinding as she glared upwards.

"Why you-"

"Ahem."

Both of their heads spun to the doorway, where a blonde man stood, one cheek twitching slightly.

"If you are both quite finished exerting yourselves, I am to evaluate your spiritual energy." a hand slowly pushed his reflecting glasses upwards, "Or if you prefer, I could come back once you're finished with each other."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean Iemura?" Kiyone glared from atop her, eyes narrowing.

"I would think it obvious, given your current.. position."

If she had thought she would die of shame when her brother and Captain had spoken to her, now it felt like she would die of embarrassment as their position became clear. Kiyone, at some point, had straddled her waist to keep her pinned down, and with one hand pinning her arms above her head, it certainly would seem that _something_ was happening.

Her own flush rising to her face, Kiyone practically leaped off of her and the bed, looking anywhere but at her or the other Third-Seat. "Just do your tests already."

"Very well." he started to pull out some equipment from the pouch slung around his back. "This will only take a few minutes. Please contain yourselves until I am finished."

The heat in her face vanished at his comment, her eyes narrowing. "Please remember, Third Seat Iemura, that though I have no rank, I am a member of the Kuchiki family. You will treat me with the dignity that my status requires."

Kiyone, well aware that Rukia didn't care at all for her status, and even went out of her way to make sure that people treated her like anyone else, seemed to barely keep her own face straight as Iemura paled considerably.

"Ah... y-yes ma'am. I will keep what I have seen to myself."

"Very well. You may proceed." she kept her voice cold and detached, even if she was dancing inside as the man paled even further. "But do remember who my brother is. He is quite... protective."

"Y-yes.. Kuchiki-dono. I w-will remember."

"Good. You may proceed."

Both she and Kiyone barely kept themselves together as the now terrified officer struggled through the exam, and he hurriedly jotted down their results on a slip of paper before practically fleeing.

They waited until he was well gone before bursting out laughing, doing their best to enjoy their few moments of joy after their otherwise abysmal night and morning.

* * *

 _Stealth Corps Report: Captain Sui-Feng's Eyes Only_

 _Evaluation of Third Seat Kiyone Kotetsu, 13th Division; Compiled 04-18-1995_

 _Known Family: Isane Kotetsu (2nd Seat, 4th Division)_

 _Parents were servants of the Kyoraku family, both are deceased_

 _Previous Rank: 7th Seat, Division 8_

 _Historical Records: Kotetsu graduated honorably from the Academy in 1908, having unlocked her Shikhai in her sixth year. Received offers from Divisions Five, Eight, Ten, and Thirteen. Accepted a post as a fifteenth seat in Division Eight. Initially an exceptional officer, progressed rapidly to reach the seventh seat position. At some point following her last promotion with the division she began exhibiting signs of alcoholic addiction. Voluntarily entered Division 4 for treatment, accepting a transfer to the calmer Division 13 after being cleared by Captain Unohana. She resumed her rapid climb up the ranks but still showed indications that her problems were not behind her._

 _Current Evaluation: A competent officer limited by her personal problems. Exhibits equal spiritual pressure to her higher ranked sister in combat situations, and her less placid personality marks her as a superior fighter. Hero-Worships Captain Ukitake for accepting her despite her problems, and supporting her over the last five decades._

 _**Observational Warning:** Kotetsu is more loyal to her current Captain than to the Gotei itself._

 _Zanpakuto: Kasai-no-barado. Released form is a straight-edged blade with an orb mounted at the end rather than a point. Noticeably increases the temperature around itself and its wielder. Known abilities include fire manipulation, the flames emerging from the orb._

 _\- Streaming gout of fire, recorded at twenty-five meters_

 _\- Ten meter wall of fire, used to protect her flank from hollows during patrol (03-1962)_

* * *

 _ **Next up is Chapter 8: A Series of Duels**_

 _Here, Rukia tries to do what happened to Ichigo to herself only to find out that it isn't anything close to being that simple. A small scene with her brother, which is a relationship I always wanted to see more of, before Ukitake arrives to both help and punish Rukia and Kiyone. Followed the chapter up with a stealth corps report on the latter to expand her a bit. Will probably put more of those out to expand other minor (or OC) characters._

 _ **Please read and review, criticism is welcome, flames not so much, as usual. Reviews are my lifeblood as a writer.. every-time my email goes off with a review it makes me want to write more, so please take the time to leave one. Guests can leave them as well, and it only takes a minute, so please. Even if it's as simple as "I enjoyed it, please continue."**_

 _Thanks, Kat_


	9. Chapter 8: A Series of Duels

**Chapter 8: A Series of Duels**

* * *

" _Our overall success rate is still low, but improving. What is most important is that we have restored their ability to change, adapt, and evolve. Once our chosen trio have established themselves properly, we will begin phase two."_ \- _Aizen, concerning his Espada_

* * *

 _ **The Next Day, Twelve days till engagement**_

Tier Harribel watched as her entire Legion ran through a series of massive drills. Below her, nearly two thousand souls shifted into a battle formation. The legionnaires stood several ranks deep, their spiritual energy taut as if they were casting spells or preparing to release their blades.

Her masked face nodded slowly in approval at the sight. "They seem to be performing well."

"Thank you Captain." Tribune Kenna was standing next to her on the tower overlooking the massive space, his quiet voice accentuated with magic so that she could hear him over the cacophony below. "Your _fraccion_ have done an excellent job as well."

"Good." She found them after a few moments of examination. Appaci and Mila-Rose were with the veteran _triarii,_ kneeling alongside the older soul-reapers. Sung-sun was further back, standing near the support units, prepare to hide them with her _Muda_ should it be required. "Are the rank and file treating them appropriately?"

"Yes ma'am. Appaci and Mila-Rose have won over the veterans with their fighting prowess, and their willingness to learn how they fight as a group." He chuckled softly, "That and their.. _enthusiasm_ during the occasional spar or brawl.

That did not surprise her. "And Sung-Sun?"

"The same ma'am, though their respect for her is more distant. Tribune Donnovich has been helping them with protocol, while Carlson and I ran them through the formations."

She inclined her head to a side, and watched the remainder of the exercise. The various units shifted their positions, simulated magic filling the air with a heavy static. Messengers tested their flash steps, darting between formations, while the support magi arranged themselves to create healing fields or magical barriers.

After a while of such movement, the forward units fell back, and the veterans rose. Moving as one, they flashstepped forwards, swords at the ready, her _fraccion_ bellowing orders along with the Centurions and Tribunes.

"Your standard tactics are to wage battle with the younger warriors first, to wear down the enemy until a weakness appears, then you intend to commit your veteran soldiers." She let her aqua eyes slide across the various formations, "The Captain remains near the rear, coordinating the battle via messengers, only becoming involved if the battle requires it."

"Yes ma'am, but you are our Captain now, and you may deploy us as you see fit."

Glancing over the young man, she nodded slowly. "I may be your Captain now, but your people have experience fighting in this manner, whereas I do not. I will not throw away their lives by being unfamiliar with this method of battle. Coordinating this raid will serve me well as training for future battles."

"Yes ma'am."

"End the exercise. And tell the Legionnaires that I am.. impressed with their coordination."

He gave her a small smile, "Thank you ma'am, I will do so."

"When you return, bring both my _fraccion_ as well as Tribunes Donnovich and Carlson. I will be at the training facility, waiting."

Though the smile faded into a slight frown of confusion, her appointed second-in-command gave her a salute before vanishing.

Turning away from the view before her, she began to make her way back towards the compound proper.

 _Their training is proceeding well, and the replacements for those lost in the battle have integrated seamlessly. And better, my three are integrating themselves into it, gaining the respect of the legionnaires in the process._ That could only mean good things as far as she was concerned. She had cared for those three since she had found them as _adjuchas_ , and cared for them now that they had become Arrancar with her. To see them becoming respected members of the Legion in which she commanded... it made her proud.

 _Perhaps Nelliel is right. Perhaps in becoming Arrancar, we have regained those hearts that we had lost when we became hollows._

It was the only explanation she could think of for the way she had begun feeling towards her subordinates. As a hollow, she should have been alarmed as they grew, felt tinges of fear at the idea of their surpassing her. She remembered having those feelings was she was a pure _Vasto Lorde_ , remembered having to repress the instinct to consume and kill. Now, instead, she merely felt pride that they were growing.. and.. happiness.

 _And Lord-Aizen and Lady Bast are the ones who gave us these gifts. Aizen gave returned to us pieces of the hearts we had lost, and Lady Bast allowed us to come here, to remember what it was like to live amongst other souls, souls that have retained their hearts._

Reaching their compound did not take her long, the few members who had remained behind on sentry duty saluting her as she entered. Inclining her head, she breezed past them, slipping into a few steps of _sonido_ to reach the training facility a tad more quickly.

Once within, she reached back and drew Tiburon from its sheath, feeling the reassuring weight fall into her hand, and the restrained instincts contained within struggling to re-unite with her.

Closing her eyes, her body began to move through her own exercises, blade singing through the air as she moved. Energy sank into her blade, the _Ola Azule_ causing it to glow brightly, the energy ready to lash out.

Keeping the energy contained within the sword, she varied her movements, accelerating them, slipping into _sonido_ , and being careful to concentrate on maintaining her power where it was. The longer she could keep the energy balanced perfectly, the better she knew her control was becoming. To grow in strength was no longer possible for her, so instead her focus must be to improve the control she had over that strength. A blast of energy a dozen meters wide might _look_ impressive, but its destructive energy would be spread along the entire arc. If she could concentrate that same energy into a blast a tenth the size, the damage done to a single target would be exponentially greater.

Time passed, her movements growing faster, then slower, then quicker again as she went through her paces. It was not until she could feel her half dozen subordinates approaching that she relaxed, letting the energy drain gently bleed away.

"Lady Harribel." The four women greeted nearly in unison, followed closely by the pair of men.

Sung-Sun took a step forwards, her head cocked even as she kept her mouth hidden behind a sleeve. "Are we here to train against you, or against each other?"

"Each other." Her hands moved on their own, sheathing _Tiburon_ with a snap, even as her eyes surveyed the six of them. "We cannot allow our single combat skills to degrade even as we improve our ability to fight with others. Sung-Sun, you will duel Tribune Donnovich. Appaci with Carlson. Mila-Rose and the Senior Tribune."

Donnovich, a hand idly going through her spiked blonde hair, spoke up, "Beyond not interfering with the other duels, any rules of engagement ma'am?"

"Do not kill or seriously maim one another." A single burst of _sonido_ removed her from the arena, carrying her up to an observation booth hanging from a wall. She raised her voice to maintain the clarity of her orders, "You may only release your blades when I command it. _Fraccion_.." she made sure to look at each in turn, "Your.. _pet_ will remain sealed."

Beneath her, the small group split apart into pairs, spreading out as best they could within the moderately sized grounds. Carefully, six blades were drawn, their wielders beginning to size one another up. It would be the first time that they actually sparred with one another, and for most it would also mark the first time they saw their comrade's blade's released to any level.

She waited until they settled into their places before nodding, "Tribunes, release to tier one."

" _Crush, Cymopoleia._ " Donnovich whipped her _spatha_ in a quick motion, the blade warping into a bronze war-hammer in a shimmer of blue light.

 _"Breath, Raróg."_ Carlson's was a tad more dramatic, a burst of wind sending dust flying into the air as his own short sword curved into a scimitar form.

 _"Rise from the earth, Dame Nekromant."_ The final sword shifted, nauseatingly bright green energy rippling across it as it morphed into straight European long sword with a cruciform hilt.

Giving them just a moment to once more settle into their combat stances, she nodded a final time. "Begin."

Chaos erupted almost at once.

On her left, the only pair consisting of just women were engaged in a ranged duel. Donnovich was growling a command she could not hear, sending blasts of water similar to her own through the air to be countered by Sung-Sun's rapid _balas._ At the moment, both seemed to be focused primarily in examining the others spiritual energy and powers, neither putting their full force into their blows.

 _Neither will commit to a true battle until I give the word. They are cautious, knowing they cannot give away the advantage._

In contrast with that measured fight, Appaci and Carlson already looked as if they fully intended to kill one another. Her _fraccion_ 's chakram were blurred as she frantically parried the Tribune's wicked blade, the arrancar also occasionally shifting into _sonido_ in order to escape from crescents of fire. For his part, Carlson was loudly cursing her refusal to stand still and be struck, and was relying heavily on his superior strength to force her back.

 _I must work on their tactics, he is strong, and his bladework is solid, but like Appaci, he is a brawler._

The final duel resembled a mix of the other two. Mila-Rose was snarling, trying to dart in close enough to clash _Leona_ against her foe's blade, but was continuously being frustrated by the Senior Tribune's magic. A burst of _sonido_ would be countered by a tiny shield, reflecting her own momentum back, knocking the broadsword askew. A leap would be answered by a telekinetic shove, throwing the dark-skinned woman away. Kenna seemed almost bored, more interested in seeing how far he could push the arrancar woman than actually taking the fight seriously.

 _She is attempting to fight smart, like Sung-Sun, to find her opponent's weakness to exploit it, but he is frustrating her._ Aqua eyes narrowed, _He's forcing her to reveal her strength by angering her beyond her ability to think._

Surely enough, the Lioness lost her temper in short order.

"God Dammit! _Cero!_ " A bright ball of orange energy appeared above her left fist, focusing for a second, before the other slammed into it, a wide beam of destruction roaring towards her foe.

He was fast, though not quick enough to escape from her vision. A flash step to his left, then several more forwards carried him through the cero, his own power spiking to insulate him from the blast. His momentum carried him to within an arm's length of his foe, his sword flashing in the orange light.

Mila-Rose, still recovering from sending her powerful attack, twisted away, an arm sluggishly moving to parry the slash.

 _First blood._

A light spray of red indicated a new phase to the duel, sparks flying as their swords met, Mila-Rose falling back to shelter her now-wounded left arm.

"Katrina Donnovich, release." Her attention shifted, the command bellowing from her throat to be heard above the noise.

" _Rise from the depths and unleash your fury!_ " Something gleamed into place upon the hammer's flanks, barely visible before the pale woman slammed it into the ground. The soil erupted, water exploding in a torrent of force. Sung-Sun's hastily summoned _bala_ slowed, but did not stop, the roaring liquid, and the dainty arracnar was hurled back, her power frantically being directed into her own skin to diminish the blow.

A quick glance away and to her right showed that the situation had not changed, both of her subordinates keen on bludgeoning one another with little thought on strategy.

"Carlson, Appaci. Release to your limits."

" _Thrust, Cierva!_ " The dark-haired girl assumed her true form amidst a swirl of crimson light, snarling with rage as her wounds healed.

" _Explode with fire,_ " The scimitar burst into flames, " _and send her flying!"_ his arms blurred as they crossed, a second copy of his blade appearing in his other hand.

He shouted another command, drowned by a howl of wind. A small tornado, perhaps twenty feet tall, appeared as he grimaced with effort, blades whirling before him. The twister quickly grew in width, drawing in the thin soil from the ground's floor, before bursting into flames as a scimitar kissed one of its sides.

Appaci, rather than attempting to discover a way to dispel the creation or evade it, settled for a more direct solution, just as Harribel could have guessed.

" _Cero!_ "

 _That much energy reacting..._

Sure enough, however the tornado worked, it did not react as she was sure Appaci thought it would when hit by her crimson _Cero_. Rather than merely exploding when the edge of the energy reached the roaring column of flames, the red light _bent_ , twisting along the edge of the tornado. Within a second, it had sucked in the entire beam of power, becoming almost painfully bright as the energy roared in tight circles.

Even from a distance, she could see the Tribune stagger, his energy soaring unevenly as he desperately fought to keep control of his creation. He maintained it for a few moments, then the entire thing simply exploded in a combined burst of crimson light and roaring fire. Both of the fighters were hurled away from the epicenter, Carlson slamming into the ground, while Appaci simply hit the wall far behind her, then dropped limply. Neither got up before smoke billowed over to conceal them.

Shaking her head, she could only sigh through her mask as the result.

Both of the other fights shifted as the blast hit them. Kenna and Mila-Rose were closer, and were the more affected. The edge of the fireball caught the both of them, their fight going on hold as they staggered out of the smoke coughing and cursing.

For the first time, Mila-Rose managed to recover first. Her dark-skinned _fraccion_ grabbed her blade in both hands, darting in with a snarl at the still recovering male.

Again the blades flashed, sparks flying, Kenna falling back under her furious assault, his face set in concentration as he fought to regain control of the situation.

The other duel paused for a few moments as the rushing smoke filled the arena, then resumed as both women realized the blast had not seriously affected the other. Air crackled as _sonido_ and flash-steps were used, the air between them filled with blasts of water and energy. Even as she glanced over, Donnovich was barely able to use a blast of water to deflect a purple _cero._

 _They are both growing tired, their chosen form of combat utilizes large amounts of spirit energy._ Her eyes frowned, _Their stamina will need work, or else they must train harder in the more basic forms of combat._

 _"_ Sung-Sun, Donnovich, that is enough." A single _sonido_ step took her down to the floor, between them. "You've fought well, now please take care of the wounded."

"Yes my lady." "Yes Captain." Both women were panting and covered in sweat, and seemed glad for her intervention.

Letting them move on, she turned to the only fight remaining.

It had, apparently, shifted course once again. She had missed whatever her appointed second had done to frustrate Mila-Rose, but the lionness was again on her back foot, snarling and cursing loudly as she was pushed back.

 _His swordsmanship is effective, but slightly... off. It's as if..ah._

A _sonido_ burst carried her directly behind the man, her right arm already hurtling forwards. To his credit, he reacted as best he could, twisting his body around, trying to interpose his blade between them.

Though his mind had detected her presence at once, his reflexes weren't quite up to the task of reacting.

She pulled much of her strength from the blow, saving him from any broken bones. It was still sufficient to knock the breath from him, dthe officer staggering back and falling to a knee, his sword haltingly raising in a defensive place in front of him.

"Enough, well done." Her arms crossed her chest, "Tribune, I thought the Praetorians would be more individualistic. But it seems even then you train primarily in group combat?"

He waved a hand along his sword, breathing heavily as he did so, its form shimmering back into a plain _spatha_. "Yes Captain... We're usually... paired up... how'd you notice?"

"Your strikes and movements. You move your blade primarily to defend your front, leaving your back and sides open, as if you expect others to be there. It leaves you vulnerable to opponents utilizing flash-steps to get to your flanks."

"Too used to the Praetorian style I guess.. honestly it's been decades since I've had to fight solo." He grimaced before nodding firmly, "I'll work on it Captain."

"For now, help the others to the infirmary." she turned away, "All of you are excused from the afternoon's training. I will speak to you individually later about what you must improve upon."

"Ma'am."

* * *

 _Ichimaru's Notebook; Harribel's Tribunes_

 _My my, saw Harribel putting her tribunes through their paces today. Good thing she didn't notice me behind my little shield. Don't think she'd have liked that much._

 _Got intrigued, so I went and looked up their history. Bunch of trouble'makers, more or less, bet I can have all kinds o' fun wit' 'em. Big guy get's in all kinds o' trouble with the drinking, and the pretty lady has a bit of an attitude problem._

 _Third guy's interestin' to me though. 'Parently he used to be a big-shot Praetorian, one o' Bast's personal bodyguards, even got a bankai. No one knows why she booted him out to our dear Espada's squad._

 _He'll be useful, long as he stays in line, but I don' think that'll be a problem. I saw the way he fought. He's a survivor, like me. He'll know better than to try anythin'. At leas', till someone else tries something. Who knows what'll happen then? With him and with the shark. Heh. Could be fun._

* * *

 _ **Next up is Chapter 9: A Failure in Culture**_

 _Another bit from Harribel, mostly to get a bit of fighting in and hint a bit at her subordinates' powers. The next chapter will be Hisagi's first and go over his attempt to train squad nine up before the fighting starts._

 _ **Please read and review, criticism is welcome, flames not so much, as usual. Reviews are my lifeblood as a writer.. every-time my email goes off with a review it makes me want to write more, so please take the time to leave one. Guests can leave them as well, and it only takes a minute, so please. Even if it's as simple as "I enjoyed it, please continue."**_

 _Thanks, Kat_


	10. Chapter 9: A Failure of Culture

**Chapter 9: A Failure of Culture**

* * *

" _The kenpachi is a barely controlled beast, and her mongrels are little better. Your division has been created as her foil, to eliminate her mob should she slip off Yamamoto's leash. Discard your honor now, for you will train to fight without it, your only goal the deaths of your foe by any means available."~ Central 46, to the first Captain of Division 3_

* * *

 _ **That Night, Twelve Days until engagement**_

 _ **Che. Seriously, just kill them now and get it over with.**_

 _Would you shut the fuck up already?_

 _ **You'd be doing them a favor, just reap 'em now and don' make 'em suffer.**_

Forcing himself to ignore the demon within his own head, Hisagi Shuhei watched as his troops attempted, yet again, to go through the cooperative training regimen that Kira had loaned him.

"No dammit! Work together to take down the target!" His voice was hoarse from an entire afternoon of shouting similar instructions. _Dammit... this isn't working at all._

The shinigami that he had just berated gave him dirty looks out of the corners of their eyes, which he did his best to ignore. It would have been far less frustrating for him if they actually _tried_ to understand what he was trying to teach them. Instead, most of them viewed the entire effort as a colossal waste of time, and were openly resenting the entire affair. In the morning, that had largely led to a lazy, uncaring approach. As the day had dragged on, many, especially the higher seats, had begun edging towards open insubordination.

"Dammit Azaru watch where you move!" His fifth seat had just stepped directly into the path of an un-ranked warrior, shoving her into a pair of her equally low comrades, knocking all three of them down. "If this was an actual battle you just killed three of our own people!"

The heavy-set man's face turned purple in rage, "This is a fucking waste of time Lieutenant! Why the hell do you have us wasting our training on this shit!?"

Silence fell, punctuated only by a few gasps and groans.

 _ **I vote we kill him. Messily.**_

"Did you just question my orders, _fifth seat_?" He kept his voice low, feeling his face slip into a deep glare. A hand unconsciously slid down to the hilt of _Kazeshini_ , fingers drubbing against the smooth cloth.

Around the other man, space rapidly cleared as the division members moved away from their superiors. For his part, Azaru seemed slow to realize just how much trouble he had landed himself.

"We ain't the stealth force, and we're sure as hell not like those division three wimps." He growled, flexing the arm holding his wooden training blade, "Why the hell do I need to waste my time with this when I could be training for bankai?"

"Bankai, huh." Shuhei stared at the man for a few more long moments, slowly working out his best course of action. Simply beating some sense into him wasn't a viable option, it would just reinforce what the idiot had been taught his entire life. Talking was just as obviously out, given the apparent density of his brain. _Which leaves just one option._

"You three," He turned to the three younger shinigami that Azaru had knocked to the ground, "Get over here, and..." A quick glance around found another knot of three fresh academy graduates trying painfully hard not to be noticed, "You three as well."

While they slowly shuffled over to him, he turned back to the fifth seat. "Since you're so confident, I'm sure you think you can beat these six kids in a sealed fight."

"With respect, _sir_ , it wouldn't be a fair fight." The confident bark that answered didn't surprise him in the least, "Grab a dozen more and it might be close to even."

"Another dozen, huh."

"At _least._ "

"Then prepare yourself while I give them their orders." Turning away from the idiot, who promptly began to boast once more, he looked at the six young faces staring at him in abject horror. "Orders are simple, go kick his ass."

"B-but s-sir!" One of the girls squeaked, her eyes practically the size of saucers, "He's a f-fifth seat a-and-"

"And what?" He faced her directly, "The six of you have actually been _trying_ today, which is more than I can say for most of the rest of the division. Remember your lessons, work together, and _take him down."_

"S-sir.."

"I said _Take. Him. Down!_ " The last three words came out as a full out bellow that tore at his already sore throat, and a startled silence fell over the training grounds even as the rookies snapped to attention on pure reflex.

"Sir!"

 _ **What? No 'embrace your fear' speech?**_

 _It's not what they need to hear right now._

 _ **Che. And there for a moment I thought you might have moved past that blind asshole's tripe shit…**_

"You," He stabbed a finger at the young girl who had stuttered out her protests, "I'm putting you in command, you have one minute to form your strategy, and then the fight will begin."

"O-ok... I m-mean, y-yes sir!"

Turning away as they huddled up, he noted that a large circle had already form around them, leaving plenty of space for the coming spar. Ignoring the confused looks many of the more veteran members of the division were giving him, and the still condescending glare from Azaru, he let his legs carry him towards the milling crowd.

By the time he reached his place near the center, the rookies had broken up, forming into a loose formation opposite the officer.

 _At least they were paying attention during the positioning drills._ Rather than forming up directly next to one another, they were spread out into a loose group, carefully spaced so that each could fight freely without having to worry about slicing up their allies next to each other, yet still close enough that it was just a single step for another warrior to move to lend a hand.

As one, all six raised their wooden swords in salute, which their opponent returned with a mocking twirl of his own.

Grinding his teeth at this display, he rose a hand, "Begin in three... two... one... start!"

Just as he could have guessed, the seated officer went straight for the quick win. Sprinting forwards with a harsh shout, his burly form went straight for the girl in the middle of the formation. Timing his blow perfectly as she hastily raised her blade to block, he beat the blade down and moved to follow with a slash that would probably knock her out, if not result in a broken skull.

Or at least, it would have if the two men to either side of her hadn't quickly side-stepped, locking their blades into a cross-block in front of their leader's face to catch the incoming slash.

Grunting loudly in surprise, Azaru took a quick half step back, blade sweeping from side to side to block the clumsy counter-slashes that the two rookies quickly threw at him. For her part, the young woman fell black slightly, her wavering voice calling out orders to the trio behind her.

He rose an eyebrow in surprise at what they were attempting, it was the drill that Azaru had thoughtlessly ruined earlier, and easily the most difficult that they had attempted all day.

"Hidaka, D-Dai, s-step out!"

The two men, both now frantically blocking the lightning-quick attacks that the officer was throwing at them, reacted at once, stepping to the outside and keeping their blades tucked in near their bodies. In the gap they left between them, the two women and single male of the second line dashed forwards, doing their best to attack simultaneously.

Quick blocks prevented the first two slashes from reaching him, but the third blade slipped through his guard and earned a loud grunt of pain as it firmly whacked into his left bicep.

"Left arm disabled!" Shuhei shouted, above the surprised murmuring of the crowd. Azaru cursed loudly, rapidly falling back, awkwardly using his blade with just his right hand.

"Just a matter of time now." The quiet voice came from beside him, and quick glance revealed the rotund form of his third seat and _de-facto_ second in command. "They took him by surprise with that move. He might get one or two, but he can't last forever fighting with just one arm."

He grunted, nodding as he turned back to the fight. Azaru had managed to down one of the women, and even as he watched the man neatly side-stepped an ill-timed thrust and retaliated by slamming the point of his sword into a rookie's throat, sending him instantly to the ground. A quick turn and slash was once more blocked by a pair of blades however, the remaining unranked kids just managing to get back into some semblance of formation.

"In an all-out battle he would have trashed them."

A shoulder rose and fell in a shrug, "We have to start somewhere, and this is the kind of thing Izuru and his people could do in their sleep."

It was the other man's turn to grunt, "Can't say I'm happy about the idea of turning us into a new version of the Third, especially with ol' Ichimaru leavin' 'em." A thick hand rose to forestall him, "But I guess that's what the Guard thought too, and nearly all those poor fools are dead now."

Meanwhile, out in the circle, the final act was playing out. The boastful fifth seat was cursing up a storm, his left knee resting on the ground after a slash had taken it out from under him, and the remaining four rookies were warily encircling him. None of them seemed eager to close to finish it, but it was painfully obvious that he wasn't going to be able to make any effective movements.

"It's over Azaru," he called out loudly enough to silence the crowd once more, "I'm calling it."

"I can still fight!"

A snort escaped him, "You've lost your left leg and left arm. If this was a real fight, you'd have already bled to death. It's over."

The fifth seat rose to his feet, glaring furiously at him. For a moment, he idly wondered if the man would be dumb enough to do something drastic, but instead he merely spat an oath before spinning on his heel and stalking away.

"Training is done for the day, you're all dismissed."

Around him, the division began to head back to the buildings they had commandeered, quiet murmuring at what they had just witnessed filling the air. Though many, maybe even most, still seemed derisive, loudly noting that _shunpo_ and _kido_ hadn't been allowed, in addition to not using real blades. A few though were pausing, glancing over at the six rookies who still seemed stunned at what they had done.

 _It's a start. It isn't much, but it is a start._

 _ **At your current rate, you might have them ready to fight in oh... two decades. Face it, most of these morons are just gonna die.**_

 _Did I ask for your opinion?_

 _ **You never do.**_

 _There's a very, very good reason for that._

 _ **Che, whatever asshole.**_

Pushing the reaper within him away once more, he slowly walked through the moving crowd, heading towards the rookies that had just proved his point for him.

"S-sir!" The young woman he had put in charge of them quickly bowed, her fellows following suit.

"What's your name girl?" It was becoming clear that the young girl's speech wasn't simple nerves, she just had a slight stutter.

"R-Rena Goto sir!"

"Enough with the sir crap," He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "You six did good out there, actually putting today's lessons to use. It was good to see."

"Th-thank you s-sir!"

"Tomorrow I want the six of you to stick together for training, you seem to work well as a team." he gave them all the slightest of bows, "Now go get some rest."

The six of them moved away, murmuring to each other excitedly. They barely made it a dozen meters before they were swarmed by the division's other rookies, their voices raised in amazed congratulation. He snorted as they crowd kept moving, shaking his head in bemusement.

 _Enjoy it while it lasts kids, soon enough it'll be the real thing._

"That was nicely done." A quiet voice murmured almost directly into his ear.

Before he was even aware of it, he was spinning in place, his zanpakotou flying to his hands as his heart spasmsed into frantic motion. There was a burst of motion, and a steel grip seized his arm before twisting his slash into a thrust directly into the ground in front of him.

"That was also nicely done." Captain Soifon nodded slowly in approval, an almost dainty hand releasing his sword, "Excellent reaction time."

"Captain…" He gave her a short bow as he pulled his sword out of the ground, sheathing it as he tried to calm down. _Did she really have to do that?_ "What brings you out here?"

 _ **She just used you for practice you moron.**_

She shrugged slightly, "Captain Ukitake requested that I observe your first day of training."

He frowned, "Why?"

"He wishes to evaluate how well our rank and file respond to the new training regimen, given that we have our first joint-session planned in four days." Her hard eyes flicked over to the retreating backs of his people, "So far, the signs are poor."

A grimace twisted his face, "I got through to some of them."

"Mostly new recruits, mostly non-nobility, those with the most to gain from the training and least to lose." Another shrug, "Those with the least power to begin with, in other words."

He glowered slightly, "They still fought well."

"Then I am sure that they will die well."

 _She sounds just like you._

 _ **Ha! I have way more fun killing people than she does.**_

"I'll bring them around Captain."

The dark eyes turned back to him, evaluating, then her head inclined slightly in a nod. "I will brief Ukitake on your progress."

"Thank you Captain."

She grunted in an almost masculine fashion, then vanished into a blur.

 _Four days...looks like I'm not getting any sleep tonight, not if we're going to have any chance of not embarrassing ourselves._

With a sigh, he headed for his office and wondered how the fuck he was going to pull off a miracle.

* * *

 _Stealth Corps Report: Captain Sui-Feng's Eyes Only_

 _Evaluation of Squads 3,5,9 in the wake of the traitor's withdrawal._

 _Squad 3: Perhaps the least damaged by the loss of its Captain, Squad 3 remains largely populated by pariahs who are looked down upon by the majority of other soul reapers. This has long given them a highly insular sub-culture, which was cultivated further during Ichiarmu's tenure as a Captain due to his own disliked personality. Lieutenant Kira remains psychologically weak in our evaluation, but reports indicate that he is throwing himself into preparing his unit for war to avoid thinking about his Captains' betrayal._

 _Squad 5: To put it bluntly Captain, this squad is a mess. Lieutenant Hinamori remains hospitalized and it remains our belief that she should be relieved of her rank given her 'opinion's regarding Aizen. The unit's third and fourth seats are incompetent, likely by Aizen's choice, and further are frustrating the fifth seat's efforts to at least manage some form of training. We recommend that squad five be temporarily disbanded entirely, it's members shifted to other squads pending security reviews._

 _Squad 9: This unit's hero-worshiping of it's Captain would leave it nearly as damaged as squad 5 if not for the fact that Lieutenant Hisagi is far more competent than Lieutenant Hinamori. There does remain a sharp divide however, as nearly a third of the squad is composed of nobility who do not approve of his Rukon background. If possible a new third seat might be considered for the unit, preferably from one of the four noble houses, to assist him in keeping them under control._

* * *

 _ **Next up is Chapter 10: A Caged Monster**_

 _Following up a glimpse at Atlantean combat training with some of the same from the Seireitei. Bit of a glimpse of the problems that the shinigami have given the prejudices between their nobility and 'common' souls, with more on that and issues between their various squads to come. We'll be seeing the Atlantean problems later, but in the next chapter we'll be flipping back to Ichigo and his training (which will be a very short chapter)._

 _ **Please read and review, criticism is welcome, flames not so much, as usual. Reviews are my lifeblood as a writer.. every-time my email goes off with a review it makes me want to write more, so please take the time to leave one. Guests can leave them as well, and it only takes a minute, so please. Even if it's as simple as "I enjoyed it, please continue."**_

 _Thanks, Kat_


	11. Chapter 10: A Caged Monster

**Chapter 10: A Caged Monster**

* * *

" _A hollow is a creature of instinct, that much is taught often. What is less remembered by most is that there are more instincts than mere hunger and fear... less wholesome ones, far more difficult for one to control." ~ Rose, conversing with Kisuke Urahara, expressing the difficulty of maintaining control over his inner hollow._

* * *

 _ **Two Days Later, Ten Days until Engagement**_

Ichigo growled in pain as he felt his back slam into one of the countless rock pillars scattered through the training area. Despite the agony, he knew better than to remain still, even for a moment. Two days in this dry hell had taught him better.

Ducking by reflex, he slid to his left, a foot roaring past his ear what couldn't have been more than a millisecond later. Rather than waste the time assuming a proper stance, he let out a harsh shout and drove the flat of Zangetsu's blade directly into his opponent's stomach.

There was a weird, echoing cry of startled pain from behind her mask, and the blow sent her flying away from him.

Correcting the momentum of his swing, he poured his energy into the cleaver, and brought the blade down in the reverse direction.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

The broad arc of power tore through the air, slamming into the slim form at the apex of her flight There was another echoing cry of pain as the energy exploded on contact. Just two days prior, he would have felt like crap for hurting her like that. But then again, that was three or four dozen beatings ago.

He stayed in his _en garde_ stance, even when the slim form plummeted to the ground. More than once he'd let his guard down after scoring a hit, and been promptly pummeled for doing so.

"Not bad kid." The guy who said he was the former Captain of Squad Nine grunted with what he was starting to recognize as grudging approval. "You're getting better with those blasts of yours, not letting them leak power out everywhere."

Ichigo shifted slightly, keeping both him and the stirring girl in his sight, pushing more power into his sword and holding it there, ready to toss it at either one of them.

The white haired man's smile grew, "Heh. Not bad at all."

 _ **I vote we kill them both in their sleep for doing this to us.**_ The voice echoed in his head, though thankfully it sounded as exhausted and in pain as he was. _**Or better yet, just kill him and tie her up. We can enjoy her after we get some fucking rest.**_

He didn't bother responding to the hollow's voice. It had become increasingly vocal as he'd been beaten up, gotten pissed off, then gotten beaten on some more. During the first few hours, Zangetsu had helped as best he could, his words calming him down and restraining the hollow. But as the battle continued, without a break, his sword had grown quieter, and the hollow louder.

Initially it had just been angry, screaming at him to kill the pair of visoreds training him, apparently furious at the pain being dealt to him. Them. Whatever.

Then one of his blasts of energy had hit Mashiro right across the chest, exposing her completely. _He_ had gotten slammed better than twenty yards through the air, and his hollow found something new to demand.

"Owie." The green haired girl moaned loudly, slowly rising to her feat. Her latex bodysuit had a massive tear in it, revealing burned skin from her left hip to the bottom rightside of her ribs, though thankfully everything important remained covered this time. "Not bad Ichi, you actually got me good that time."

Part of him wanted to wince and apologize, offer to run upstairs to get the giant Hachi who was apparently their healer. Another, increasingly vocal, part of him wanted to keep blasting her. He compromised by saying nothing, and remaining in his stance.

"He gettin' louder, Ichi?" She cocked her head at him, "Its only been two days."

"Yes." His voice came out lower than normal, and this time he did wince slightly.

Kensei grunted, "Faster than I expected. Mashiro, mask off, head up and grab Shinji and Hiyori."

"Why can't you do-"

"Mashiro!" The man's voice cracked with authority, as eyed Ichigo warily.

"Fine!" A slim hand rose up, tapping her mask once. It shattered, revealing her youthful features as she stuck her tongue out at the both of them. She made sure that Kensei saw it before she spun on her heel and stalked away, muttering to herself. He tried not to stare as she moved. Well, he sort-of tried, mostly he tried to ignore his hollow's leering and cackling.

 _Stupid hormones. Stupid hollow_.

 _ **Come now, King, you know you want to track her down tonight!**_

 _Shut. The. Fuck. Up._

 _ **Just sayin' what you're thinking, King.**_

Kensei interrupted his internal monologue, "You adapt quickly kid."

He grunted, slamming Zangetsu's point into the soil, leaning exhaustedly on the blade, finally letting the energy disperse into the air.

"I ain't going to apologize for this." Muscled arms crossed, "I know this kind of fightin' don't sit well with you, it ain't in your blood. But we don't have the time to coddle you, bring it along slow."

That didn't really warrant a response. It was basically the same thing that Shinji had told him when he first brought him here, and was nearly the same thing that Kensei had been telling him every hour since the pair of them had started beating on him. This training was more than just teaching him to control his wild spirit energy, though that was the biggest part of it. He'd made some progress there, finding that he could 'store' a the power for a _Getsuga Tenshou_ within his blade, the energy increasing the power of his blows and allowing him to fire it off by reflex if he had to. The threat of constant ambush from whichever of his two opponents was 'resting' had done wonders at making sure he was more aware of what was going on around him, though Mashiro still regularly proclaimed that he sucked at it.

He groaned slightly in exhaustion, bad memories of the past two days flicking through his head.

Trying to relax and bandage up his wounds, then having to defend himself with a freaking towel when Kensei had flown at him with his bloody knife. Getting ready to head upstairs so that the big guy could heal him, and barely dodging a _cero_ from Mashiro.

On and on and on. No sleep, barely time to get bandaged up, just constant battle. They used damn near every trick in the book to get him to lower his guard and then punish him for it. It was more than enough to piss him off, and the angrier he became, the more vocal the voice in his head became. He never felt like the hollow was trying to take over his body, like it had when he was fighting Byakuya, but it had become yet another irritant for him.

"I get it." He muttered, "You don't have to keep saying it."

The other man grunted, and said nothing more, just carefully watched him until a pair of individuals strolled down the staircase that led to the training room. He recognized them both, though he hadn't had much to do with either one of them since he had arrived.

"Well well Ichigo," the blonde man had a giant grin on his face, "I see that ol' Kensei here says yer ready for us already."

The little blonde woman next to him snorted, her face twisted in distaste.

 _ **Change of plan, let's kill her first. Then go find the green one and...**_ he could _feel_ the hollow's grin, _**celebrate**_.

"Shinji." he grunted, staring at the Visored.

"So. You can hear him then."

"He wants me to kill Hiyori and rape Mashiro." He spoke the words bluntly. All three of them stared at him, varying degrees of shock on their faces. "I'm too damn tired to be politically correct about this shit." A shaking hand rose and ran through his hair to rub the back of his neck, "Can we get this show on the road?"

Shinji, who had looked the least surprised, nodded slowly. Then he vanished, and re-appeared directly in front of him, a hand spread directly in front of his face.

"Hiyori. Get the others. Listen to me carefully Ichigo. I'm going to send you on a one-way trip to yer own head. Once ya get there, you got one hour to beat that bastard o' yours inta submission." There as a flash of something right in front of his eyes, and he felt his body begin to fall.

Strangely, he could still hear Shinji speaking in a calm, measured tone, "You take too long, you lose, we won't have a choice, we'll have ta kill you."

Then he hit the ground, and everything went black.

* * *

 _Kisuke Urahara's Notebook, Page 14,328_

 _The Vasto Lorde. The most powerful of hollow-kind, each a nation unto itself, a being of raw power such that only a Captain can stand a chance in single combat. Thankfully, for both worlds, the ravenous, endless hunger of their kind has been sated in this final evolution. They have no need to feed, capable of absorbing reishi from the air around themselves in a manner similar to a Bount's._

 _However, while they may have no physical need to do so, there is definite evidence that many of them still enjoy doing so. The most famous of these was Drakul, a Vasto Lorde who came to our notice during the Quincy Wars. It was his legions of hollows that scoured the human realms of Europe and Asia during those bleak years, and his death at the hands of Nona Avitus earned her the highest acclaims of all three cities._

 _Currently, we have only vague knowledge of other Vasto Lorde. The skeleton king is the most obvious, as he maintains a court of some form outside of the dead zone, with a legion of hollows at his beck and call. A demonic being of some form was reported by Avitus, after her slaying of Drakul. She believed him a weaker Vasto Lorde, subordinate to the elder hollow, who fled into the dead zone upon his master's death. She also reported sensing, though not seeing, a being she described as 'incomprehensibly powerful' not far from the site of her final battle. What this creature might have been, we can only guess._

 _To date, I have made several petitions to the Central 46 and Captain-Commander to allow me to lead a recon team to Hueco Mundo to find any trace of these beings, but have yet to receive a response..._

* * *

 _ **Next up is Chapter 11: A Dispelling of Illusions**_

 _Really not much to say here. Ichigo's hollow is a jack-ass, go figure, and as usual he shows his prodigious ability to quickly learn and adapt when under pressure. We'll be coming back to him, but we'll be skipping the battles in his head. Instead we're moving to Los Noches and seeing how old Aizen is doing after his brawl in Tamoachan._

 _ **Please read and review, criticism is welcome, flames not so much, as usual. Reviews are my lifeblood as a writer.. every-time my email goes off with a review it makes me want to write more, so please take the time to leave one. Guests can leave them as well, and it only takes a minute, so please. Even if it's as simple as "I enjoyed it, please continue."**_

 _Thanks, Kat_


	12. Chapter 11: A Dispelling of Illusions

**Chapter 11: A Dispelling of Illusions**

* * *

" _Come now Sosuke. Surely you must agree that if we are to work together in this grand scheme of yours, that we can allow ourselves some benefits? Otherwise, we may end up no different than those scowling old fools." ~ Captain Bast to then Captain Aizen_

* * *

 _ **The Next Day, Nine Days until Engagement**_

Sosuke Aizen, former Captain of Squad Five, King of Hueco Mundo, waited patiently for the Espada to leave his throne room before dropping the illusion. His body was sweating with the effort of maintaining it, which only served to further worsen his mood.

Wounds that had appeared to be superficial became far deeper, while bandages that had been hidden became visible. His left arm vanished from his side, re-appearing at its true place, cast and bound against his chest. He, the second most powerful being in all of existence, could only grit his teeth against the ache of his injuries. Even the simple matter of maintaining an illusion only over his own body had nearly exhausted him, something that he should have been able to do in his sleep.

 _ **Please, my wielder. You must rest. There is no shame in your injuries, and to slay one such as him at your own youthful age, it can be said that you performed beautifully.**_

Carefully pushing himself up with his right arm, he began the slow trek down the steps. _That he is dead is the only portion of that battle that went correctly. Agrippa and Palmer's deaths were outside of my designs._

 _ **Did their deaths not allow for you to place Stark and Harribel within Atlantis?**_ Kyoka Suigetsu murmured pleasantly within his mind, _**Did you not achieve a profit from their loss?**_

Of course he had. Achieving gains, even small ones, despite major setbacks was what had allowed him to reach his current place at the pinnacle of power. But that did not conceal the fact that their deaths had indeed been setbacks, and rather severe ones.

 _None of my Arrancar are at the level they should be. While they are more useful where they are, they do not make up for the loss._

His blade had nothing more to comment upon that, which was expected. She was, after all, a reflection of his own soul. She well knew what he had already stated, and had only spoken at all to remind him that not all of his plans had gone awry within the gates of that cursed citadel.

The old shaman had managed to do something that few could claim to do: he had managed to surprise him. His dozen plans and well thought out concepts for how the battle would go once they crossed blades had gone straight out the window when the leader of the Guard had purposefully impaled himself upon _Kyoka Suigetsu_ before fully releasing his own blade from mere inches away.

He had _felt_ the bones of his legs begin to crack and break as the ground heaved beneath them. Agrippa never even had a chance to release his own sword before being pinned in place by falling debris. Such a thing would not have been an issue for someone of his skill and power... but he'd barely blasted the debris off of himself before a hand the size of a small house risen from the soil around him, curling into a fist to crush his body like an insignificant insect. He had actually been forced to leave his own sword buried in the man's gut, leaving her behind to fight with only _kido_ and his hand to hand skills in order to avoid a similar fate.

And without her illusions, without even being able to call upon his _bankai_ , it had taken himself and Palmer the better part of an hour to wear their opponent down. Made all the more insulting by the man wielding his own sword in one hand and the blood covered _Kyoka Suigetsu_ in the other.

And the cost...

Curses that he never uttered when others were present flowed quietly from his lips. _The cost!_

Palmer was dead, too wounded to react properly when one of the shaman's sons had torn free from battling Nnoitora and Pelagius to hurl his sword into the man's back. Pelagius, quite probably the only person as skilled in the arts of magic as the legendary Tessai Tsukabishi, was now crippled, her left arm gone below the elbow, and it would be months before she could begin re-learning how to walk. Losing her ability to utilize the so called 'forbidden' kidos thoroughly derailed several avenues of approached that he had believed would bring fruitful returns before they could even be begun.

 _Now I might consider myself lucky if she is aware enough to teach Bast and myself enough to prevent such techniques from being used against us._

The loss of two Captains and the crippling of a third in that single engagement had not even been the end of the unexpectedly poor news. He'd been forced to allow both Nnoitora and Luppi to leave Los Noches to hunt, to replenish themselves after their own severe injuries. In an odd twist of fate, Tosen was rather glad to already be blind, given the scar that now streaked from his forehead to his chin, leaving his left eye scarred and sealed.

And while the Atlanteans had gotten off lightly in terms of casualties to their lower ranks, the hollow army that he had summoned to the battlefield had been, for lack of a better term, shredded, at a rate far worse than both his and Bast's worst case projections. While that news bothered him the least, replacing them would be an onerous, time consuming task piled upon the other problems.

If such things were not enough, his own injuries were far beyond what even his disaster level projections had predicted. His left arm had shattered in several places, while both legs had severe fractures spread through them. All of which meant that every step he took was painful, and his normally boundless spiritual energy was virtually depleted.

 _Even with healing kido it will take weeks before I am at a level capable of battling the senior captains, and months before I could cross blades with Yammamoto._

Such a time frame would normally have been laughably long, especially for someone of his strength. But the Captain Commander had somehow managed to divide his own power, sending it directly into the fresh wounds upon his body and attaching it there like a leech. While it was hardly threatening to him in the long term, it was proving tenacious in the face of removal, and making his recovery process far more lengthy than it should have been.

He frowned as his mental process was disturbed, the slightest of ripples in the air marking the presence of someone new.

"Lady Bast."

There was a deep sigh before his partner stepped from behind a pillar, her dark face amused, "Well, it is good to know that your injuries are genuine. I have been here since the meeting began."

In front of the only person he could actually _speak_ to, actually treat as an _equal_ , he allowed his mask to drop, openly revealing his irritation. Perhaps his own estimates of his healing time frame were off if she had been able to lurk in his own _throne room_ for the better part of two hours. Had she been Shihoin, or even that runt Soifon, he severely doubted he would have been in any condition to win such a battle.

"I"m assuming that you have a good reason for leaving Atlantis?" He growled irritably, wincing as he began to take careful, slow steps towards the exit hidden behind his throne.

Her dark form blurred, then reformed next to him, her long legs easily matching his slow pace. "Come now Sosuke, Nona and Ichimaru are more than capable of keeping your arrancar in line during my absence." There was a long pause before one of her hands reached out to brush against his bound left arm, motes of flickering green light lingering in long lines where her fingers had trailed along the bandaging, "Besides, since when have I been under your command?"

Resisting the urge to snarl something in irritation, he flared what little energy he still had, ridding himself of the phantom caresses her touch had left behind. "Why are you here?"

"Perhaps I was hopeful that you were less injured than I had thought," The tenor of her voice dropped, becoming low and sultry, "Alas, it seems we will have to wait for such distractions."

Completely against his will, he felt his heart thrum and his face flush. _Five centuries have I walked these realms, and yet she can rid me of my control with a pair of sentences!_

 _Kyoka Suigetsu's_ voice echoed within his mind, her voice amused, _**Come now my host, it is no shame to take enjoyment from the company of those like yourself. You were alone for a very, very long time, it must be said. And it seems, so was she.**_

There was long sigh from beside him, his companion's voice returning to its normal, serious timber, "His energy still clings to you."

"Obviously."

There was another blur as she shifted from his left to his right, an armored limb wrapping around his waist. Anger coursed through him for a few moments at the touch, before he forced himself to give a grudging nod of thanks, letting her take some of his weight, the cool metal of her armor reaching him even through the cloth he wore.

"Your hollows are settling in well."

Irritation flashed again within him, "You've said as much in the reports you sent by messenger."

Teeth flashed in his peripheral vision, "The Coyote is awakening."

 _Finally._ "You are sure?"

She stopped in place, her eyes becoming flat as she stared at him.

"Have any of your subordinates observed the change?" He corrected himself tactfully, even as he seethed inside at being forced to do so.

"Nona Avitus has, I have assigned her to the task of prodding your Vasto Lorde." the armored shoulder beneath his arm shrugged, "Whether or not they will return to their full strength before the battle is truly joined, I do not know."

"We must make every effort to bring that about." Starrk and his lesser half were easily the oldest, and just as easily the most powerful, of the Vasto Lorde that he had managed to find in better than a century of exploration of the barren wastes of Hueco Mundo. That they had managed to not only split their own being in two, but also achieve the Arrancar state, and do so without losing their sanity, was a mystery he dearly wished to solve.

 _Any ability to achieve a stable, powerful Arrancar state without the need of the orb would be preferable to being forced to use it._

Unfortunately, whatever humanity that the pair of them had gained in the transformation also served as a limiter upon their powers. While he was comfortably sure that the power had not been wasted as a loss during the transformation, actually awakening that power had proven... difficult.

"At their full strength, they left legions of hollows dead from their mere spiritual pressure." he murmured, "Such strength would be beyond either of us, even at our current level. Perhaps even possessing as much raw power as Yammamoto himself."

"So long as that power remains leashed, and directed."

"But of course." The irritation began to fade, and he leaned more heavily upon her. "What of Gin?"

Another shrug made his arm rise and fall, "He has done nothing unusual as of yet."

"You still believe that he will betray us?"

"Do you not?"

He inclined his head slightly, "He will not do so until the moment is of the greatest advantage to him, though the why is remaining elusive. In the meantime, he will be useful. What of your own snakes?"

"They remain... skilled," Her voice dropped to a low growl, "That they exist is a given. I will find them, sooner or later."

They reached the massive doors to his quarters as she spoke, and she carefully moved away from him, knowing what would come.

"I would prefer sooner. Shatter, _Kyoka Suigetsu._ " Colors danced in the corners of his eyes for a bare moment, the illusion falling back into place with barely a breath. "Loli. Menoly. Leave us."

Without a sound, the massive doors swung open, revealing the two arrancar women. Both started at the sight of the Lady Captain beside him, Loli in particular, her teeth audibly grinding as her energy rippled.

"My lord-" was all that she was able to snarl out before she choked, gasping for air.

"Loli! What... ah..." Menoly, her eyes wide, cut herself off with a soft whimper, her aura spiking with terror as her companion fell to her knees, her energy running wild as she tried to free herself of what was choking her.

"Your Lord ordered you to leave, yet you spoke." Bast spoke, her tone conversational as she regarded the black haired hollow, "Disobedience is not something that he or I tolerate lightly."

"I..." it was all that the small woman could get out before dropping to her hands and knees, wheezing desperately for air.

Bast tilted her head slightly, "Did I give you leave to speak?"

Loli frantically shook her head, long tresses of hair flopping around wildly.

"You were ordered to _leave."_ An armored hand rose, then was flung to the right in the gesture of a person throwing away trash. And for the barest moment, he caught the sight of green motes of light, taking the shape of a skeletal hand hurtling through the air to strike the hollow. There was a grunt of pain, which turned into a loud shriek as her scantily clad form slammed into the floor a good fifty feet down the hall.

Menoly, proving yet again to be the more sensible of the pair, shakily rose a fist to her heart in an Atlantean salute to Bast, bowed as low as she could to him, then darted towards her whimpering companion.

Neither he nor Bast spoke as they calmly moved into his quarters, waiting until the great doors had shut and she had activated the sealing kido built into their massive frames.

"Is their companionship truly worth the bother?" She muttered, her own irritation coloring her voice.

 _No. It is your anger that makes them worth the bother._ "They have their uses."

"I'm sure." Her own power rippled slightly, revealing that her annoyance ran deeper than her voice was allowing. It was a rare moment that she lost her composure, and he savored the the feel of it. "I must return to Atlantis to supervise the preparations for our first attacks upon the Gotei.."

He inclined his head slightly, as a Lord would to a favored vassal, "By all means."

She stared at him, long and hard, then turned back to his doors. They opened slowly for her, and closed as she strode through them. He watched as they slowly closed behind her, and continued to wait patiently.

A few moments later, there was a wrenching, screeching sound, as though some titanic creature was sharpening its claws upon the walls of _Los Noches_ just outside of his door.

 _ **Why the pair of you insist on this... strange desire in angering each other, I do not believe I will ever know.**_

 _Trust me.. it is all... part of the plan. Now, I could do with some tea._

* * *

 _A report from Szayel Granz to Lord Aizen_

 _My Lord Aizen,_

 _As you have requested, I have begun a mapping project of the so-called 'dead zone' of Hueco Mundo. Such a term is, of course, a product of shinigami scientists unable to truly explore such territory. Rest assured, there are many Vasto Lorde who are far more like our current Primera than our former, whose kingdoms war against one another in endless battle. It is all rather dull, to be frank, countless brutes blasting one another in the names of masters who care not for their very existence._

 _While we know such things exist as fact, locating even these kingdoms is difficult. The area in question is larger than the entirety of the Seireitei and Atlantis combined, and it may be decades before we are even at the fifty percent mark. On a more positive note, we have promising lines of inquiry, given by adjuchas found by our dear Grimmjow, that there are at least two Vasto Lorde relatively nearby._

 _I currently predict that we will make contact with one or the other within six months, easily within your current requested time frame._

 _Szayel Granz, Sexta Espada_

* * *

 _ **Next up is Chapter 12: A Waste of Time**_

 _Well, here we see Aizen adapting his plans as he has to given what happened to him and others. Also a bit of Bast's personality and how the pair of them interact with one another, and a slight glimpse of the nature of Bast's powers (A hint; yes, her zanpakotou is always released much like Ichigo's). The next chapter will go back to Soifon to see how Ukitake's training regimen in the swamps is going, and how the pair of them are getting along._

 _ **Please read and review, criticism is welcome, flames not so much, as usual. Reviews are my lifeblood as a writer.. every-time my email goes off with a review it makes me want to write more, so please take the time to leave one. Guests can leave them as well, and it only takes a minute, so please. Even if it's as simple as "I enjoyed it, please continue."**_

 _Thanks, Kat_


	13. Chapter 12: A Waste of Time

**Chapter 12: A Waste of Time**

* * *

" _There is no such thing as honor. At the end of the day, one side wins.. and the other dies. Forget the notions of mercy and fairness, I have no use for those burduned by such things."_ ~ _Erminrich Nachtmare, Captian of the Fifth Legion addressing new recruits_

* * *

 **Eight Days until Engagement, District Sixty, North**

 _This is a complete and total waste of time._

 _ **Don't say that, I mean... well... I guess...**_

"This is a waste of time."

Beside her, Juushiro Ukitake heaved a quiet sigh, "Progress was not going to be immiediate Shaolin."

She felt her cheek twitch as he said her name, but forced the irrational anger down for the twenty-third time today, "Dealing with a hollow infestation simply is not similar enough to battling organized units of soul reapers."

His hands spread apart helplessly, "We have to start somewhere."

A grudging nod was all she could manage to that, as a pair of groups, one each from squads seven and nine, waited for their turn to move in. It was the fifth day of their training exercises, and the first to take place in the swampy marsh. Her own people, as well as Ukitake's, had already cleared the forest a dozen miles to the southwest, testing their own group tactics.

The results had been.. mixed, at best. Her own people had done an adequete job of it, working in close concert with her executive militia and patrol force detachments. There had been a few rough patches, but by and large, they had worked very well as a combined squad.

Squad Thirteen had had far more problems. With Kotetsu and Kuchiki on probation, Ukitake was down one of his third seats as well as an officer who should have been at that rank or higher. That more or less left him to try and manage by far the largest squad in the Gotei with a crippled command structure. Still, his concept of splitting his forces into smaller teams, each commanded by the lower ranked officers, had merit.

 _The difficulty is that each of those officers has their own interpretation of what they should be doing, and there simply aren't enough officers of higher rank to manage all of them._ Her braids clinked against one another in the wind as she sighed silently. _Even if those two idiots were returned, I doubt there would be sufficient improvements until two or three months out._

The end result had been that, while some of the 'teams' had actually _surpassed_ her own people, others had been little more than mobs with swords. Enough to deal with the hollows lurking in the massive forest and its surroudning area, but little more than fodder when compared to other shinigami or even more powerful hollows.

Ukitake's calm voice broke her from her thoughts, "Have you given more thoughts to Sajin's proposal?"

She grunted, nodding once. To her intense surprise, once the giant Captain had put his irrational feelings aside, he had proven to have a keen tactical mind.

"The nobles will not like our forces abandoning their holdings." Not that she cared, and from the small smile that tugged at his mouth she knew her tone gave those feelings away quite clearly. "But strategically the defense of the farming complex and the seki-seki mines makes far more sense than scattering our forces throughout the districts."

"I agree." Turning, he motioned for her to follow as he headed to the small desk setup under an awning. Scattered maps of the northern districts covered its entire surface, and she watched as he pulled out one of the largest. "My greatest concern is the distance involved." A finger tapped the location of the farming complex, where both her and his squads were currently being quartered. It dragged itself down and to the right, finishing in eastern forty two before tapping the small marking of the Kuchiki deathstone mines.

"Five hours at best shunpo for most shinigami. Three for mine."

There was a long sigh, "That is a very long time in a battle, Shaolin."

She felt the tic in her cheek once again. _Twenty-four._ "Is there a better alternative?"

"Perhaps." His shifted the map so that she could see better, a pale hand motioning towards a small complex of some sort almost directly between the two. "This is an old recruitment complex that the Fourth Division attempted to set up and run, but it was abandoned during the hollowification crisis a century ago. If we placed your division there, it would allow you to reinforce either myself or Sajin."

"You want to divide our forces into three? Are you sure that is..." _Sane?_ "Wise?"

"Truthfully? No. But we simply do not know where the enemy may appear. The two compounds in question must be defended, their capture or destruction could prove disastrous to our long term war effort."

She had to give him credit for honesty, though that was hardly surprising. "What of the ninth?"

Ukitake heaved a long, very heartfelt sounding sigh. "What would you recommend?"

"Keep them out of combat." It was out almost before he had finished his last syllable, "They would do more harm than good."

"Young Shuhei is making some progress.."

One of her hands cut the air between them, "Irrelevant. A sizable portion of his troops are noble born and bred, and do not take his leadership style well. Toesen let them do what they wished for far too long. His academy recruits have long term potential, but are too raw."

"I dislike having to agree with your assessment, but I fear that we will not be able to keep eight hundred of our soul reapers out of the fight."

She shrugged slightly, "In which case most of them will die, but perhaps the survivors will be the better for it."

The white haired Captain gave her a severe look, but did not reproach her. Their attitudes towards combat in general, and their own subordinates in particular, was something that neither of them was likely to change.

 _And if I can put up with his honor and friendship ideals, he can put up with my practicality._

 _ **Come on now, be nice! Remember what Yoruichi said!**_

 _How many times must I tell you to shut up?_

 _ **What can I say, I love your persistence.**_

She felt her teeth grinding at Suzemebachi's constant chatter, but forced her awareness back to the situation at hand. "Where are you going to station them?"

"They are currently in district fifty nine, roughly an hour southwest of the Shihoin complex. I believe that that location will do as well as any. Perhaps Hisagi-san can orchestrate hollow patrols in the western reaches. If nothing else, it will be additional training options for him."

"I would advise keeping him close, given that you currently lack a Lieutenant, and with one of your third seats on probation."

"I would rather he remained with his squad. He..." Recognizing the signs, she was behind him and helping the taller shinigami to sit on the grassy soil before the coughing fit even began. The second oldest captain quickly pulled a red silk handkerchief from a pocket, racking, barking coughs make his entire body shake.

 _ **Dammit Shaolin! Comfort him!**_

The sudden mental shout had her moving before she realized it, a hand hesitantly reaching out to rest on one of his shoulders.

 _ **Much better.**_

 _For the last time: Shut. Up._

It lasted only a few minutes before the shaking finally slowed, the other Captain taking in deep, slow breaths as he carefully lowered the silk from his lips.

"Thank.. you.. Shaolin." each word was separated by gasps for air, "I'm.. all.. right.."

"No, you are not." she almost jerked her hand away, taking a few steps back to be not as awkwardly close. "How much blood is on that cloth?"

A sad smile appeared on his face, "That is... the point.. of it being.. red you know."

"How long?"

"I've lived with... this for three centuries... It will not.. kill me now."

That impressed her more than she would ever admit aloud. This was hardly the first attack that she had seen him have in the past two weeks, if he had lived with whatever ailed him for that long.. "And there is no cure?"

"None. It is both physical and.. spiritual.. all of Retsu's attempts.. to heal me... have only aggravated one.. or the other." his lips compressed slightly, and he dabbed the small flecks of blood free while he continued, "The Royal Guard... offered me healing.. but only if I.. accepted a promotion."

One of her eyebrows rose. "You were offered a position amongst the Zero Division?"

"Yes.. after my affliction began.. I refused." a wry smile appeared, "I was only the second.. to have done so.."

"Yammamoto."

He nodded. It had been an easy enough guess. The old man had an ocean's worth of power at his disposal, it was more of a wonder that he had refused.

 _Stay on point._ "Are you fit for battle?"

"I am not as strong as I once was.. but I assure you, I am fit enough to fight."

"You are sure?" The last thing that they needed was Ukitake getting himself killed. Ill or not, the man was borderline worshiped by his people, and was extremely popular in the Seireitei in general. His death would cripple morale in a way that her own or Kommamura's would not.

"I'm fine Shaolin." This time it was her fingers that twitched. _Twenty-six._ "I do not intend to throw my life away."

"Very.." Pausing, she turned back to the swamp, frowning as an earthy aura began approaching rapidly. "Your third seat is returning."

"Help me to stand." By the time he had finished the first word, she was already behind him, hauling him up to his feet. "There are braces on my knees." He took his left leg, while she quickly reached under the cloth to find the metal bracing wrapped tightly around both of his legs.

 _Hm. Unohana's most recent design._

Her fingers adjusted several of the smaller straps and latches, tightening it until he grunted softly and nodded once.

 _ **This is not encouraging me..**_ the tiny sprite's voice was strangely subdued, **_maybe we should talk to Yoruichi about him._**

 _Agreed._

"Captain!" The tall Third Seat called out as he approached at shunpo speeds. "Captains!"

 _Speed, adequate. Earth, ground type powers. Favors.._ her eyes snapped down then back up, _his right side._

 _ **Do you always have to do that?**_

"Sentaro." Ukitake nodded, appearing as if he had not just been coughing blood violently. "You have a report?"

"Yes sirs!" The man did two quick bows, one to each of them. Thankfully Kotetsu's absence meant he refrained from his habitual shouting. "Captain Kommumura sent me, his first units have cleared the zone one and are heading to zone two. Lieutenant Hisagi also wishes to report that his people are ready to start and are heading into zone three."

"Very good. Your analaysis?"

The man hesitated, obviously unused to being asked that kind of question by his Captain. "Lieutenant Iba's group performed very well sir, but.. I do not know how his troops will fair in the next zone. Captain Kommumura is pulling him back to observe how the troops will react if their commanding officer is not present."

"A sensible exercise." Se spoke, nodding once. "Is the Captain at the forward observation post?"

"Ah.." If his Captain asking for his opinion had made him nervous, her speaking at all made him practically lose himself. "Y-yes m-ma'am!"

"Capt..." _Damn you Suzemebachi. You and Lady Yoruichi will be the death of me._ ".Juushiro, do you wish to accompany me to observe?"

He gave her a beaming smile while the seated officer gaped openly. "An excellent proposal Shaolin." Twitch. _Twenty-seven._ "Sentaro, if you could pack up our maps and then join us there?"

"Of course sir! It will be done before you know it!"

"Shall we?"

Grunting, she nodded once before blurring into _shunpo_.

* * *

 **Order of Battle: The Seireitei**

Captain Commander Genrusai Yammamoto

 **First Squad** : 931 Seireitei Wall Defense; Living Realm Patrols

 **Second Squad** : 272 Assigned to Northern Rukongai

 **Third Squad** : 1,012 Assigned to Southern Rukongai

 **Fourth Squad** : 953 On Reserve Stand-By

 **Fifth Squad** : 311 Currently Subordinated to Squad 1

 **Sixth Squad** : 982 Assigned to Southern Rukongai

 **Seventh Squad** : 1,057 Assigned to Northern Rukongai

 **Eighth Squad** : 1,241 Assigned to Southern Rukongai

 **Ninth Squad** : 785 Assigned to Northern Rukongai

 **Tenth Squad** : 855 Karakura Defense

 **Eleventh Squad** : 1,298 Assigned to Southern Rukongai

 **Twelfth Squad** : 589 Seireitei Wall Defense; Living Realm Patrols

 **Thirteenth Squad** : 2,098 Assigned to Northern Rukongai

Gotei 13 Souls under Arms: 12,357

* * *

 **Support Units**

 **Kido Corps** ; Captain - _redacted_ -, 526 Seireitei Wall Defense

 **Stealth Force** : Acting-Commander-in-Chief Shaolin Feng, 451 Subordinated to Squad Two

 **Emergency Relief Teams** : 1st Relief Team Lead, Third Seat Iemura, 1,143 Non-Combat Medical Teams

 **Department of Research and Development** ; Acting-President Mayuri Kurotsuchi, 1,439 Non-Combat R&D personnel

* * *

 _ **Next up is Chapter 13: A Dance of Ice and Snow**_

 _The somewhat mixed results of the first few days of training for the soul reaper units under Ukitake's command, and a bit fo a reminder that the old captain isn't exactly in the best of health. I do think that he and Soifon compliment one another rather well, with his compassion working with her practicality to provide a decent leadership dynamic. Hopefully that comes through the writing well enough._

 _Next chapter will be seeing how Rukia is doing in her recovery._

 _ **Please read and review, criticism is welcome, flames not so much, as usual. Reviews are my lifeblood as a writer.. every-time my email goes off with a review it makes me want to write more, so please take the time to leave one. Guests can leave them as well, and it only takes a minute, so please. Even if it's as simple as "I enjoyed it, please continue."**_

 _Thanks, Kat_


	14. Chapter 13: A Dance of Snow

**Chapter 13: A Dance of Snow**

* * *

 _"We all must find our own way, Rukia. Every man, every woman, their honor is their own, and they have to find it in their fashion._ " ~ _Kaien Shiba, training Rukia Kuchiki_

* * *

 **That Afernoon, Squad 13 Training Grounds**

Rukia's blade vibrated in her hands as Kiyone slammed her own into it, the impact nearly tearing _Sodo no Shirayuki_ from her grasp. A grunt escaped from her throat as her shaking arms forced _Kasai-no-barado_ away from her, her body pivoting to the left, trying to make her friend overbalance, anything to give her a moment to pull back and catch her breath.

At first, she thought it had worked, as Kiyone seemed to lean far too heavily to her right as she tried to maintain the pressure. Just as her hopes got up, the blonde woman dashed them, suddenly pulling her blade away, pivoting hard on her planted foot. Now she was the one who was overbalanced, stumbling forwards... directly into the high left kick that planted itself into her gut.

Spit flew from her mouth as her legs went out from under her, and the next thing she was aware of was the sky spinning oddly above her.

"Rukia! Are you all right?"

"I'm... ugh.." her chest burned as she struggled to catch her breath, "I'm all right."

"And you people complain about my standards for 'all right'," a male voice spoke nearby, his tone disinterested, "You're reiatsu is practically non existent, practically at the level of an academy student."

"Akon, shut your yap!" Her friend shot back, "And help her!"

"Fine." the other third seat muttered something that sounded uncouth under his breath, but soon enough there was a pinch in her neck as something cool flooded into her veins. Her vision cleared almost at once, and she almost moaned in pleasure in the sudden absence of pain.

"What.. what did you inject me with!?"

The horned man rising to his feet above her shrugged, holding up the empty needle. "A cocktail of various drugs that are beyond your ability to pronounce, let alone understand. All you need to know is that I just gave your soul a jump-start."

Kiyone's concern faded as quickly as it had come, "Wow! Can you make some more of that?"

"It has to be tailor made for each person, with their own energy as a base. There's also the side-effects to consider.. it is regrettably unsuited for combat situations, though we're still pursuing further development with that goal in mind."

"Side-effects?" Her relief faded at once into worry. "What side-ohhhhh.. what the... yeouch!" A wave of het had rushed through her body, almost at once followed by the sensation of hundreds of needles pricking at her feet.

"Phantom sensations mostly. Occasionally muscle control goes out the window, temporary blindness is also a possibility." He continued on, even as her back arched upwards uncontrollably while her limbs began tingling as if they were asleep.

"Oh... ow.." Feelings she would much rather have felt in private were almost as quickly followed by ones of excruciating pain, and her nose and mouth were flooded with scents and tastes that she couldn't place. "Ah.."

"You idiot!" Even their voices seemed suddenly distant, as did the thump of a fist hitting flesh. "Why the hell did you give her that!?"

"You told me to help her, and I'm positive that she will survive." Akon hardly sounded concerned, "It's a reflection of her energy being forced through her body in an unstable fashion because of the speed at which the drugs are accelerating it. Once her soul sleep compensates, the effects will largely fade."

"What do you mean, _largely?_ "

"In some tests they continued for a few hours." if her entire body wasn't suddenly ice cold on her left, and burning hot on the right, she'd have shot to her feet and done her best to _strangle_ the damn scientist, "But if my calculations are correct, the act of forcing her energy upwards at a high rate should shorten her overall recovery time."

"By how much? Wait, a few _hours!?_ "

Predictably, he ignored the second question entirely. "The serum I'm using is not as advanced as what the Captain desired I test, but I expect her to be back at her original strength within two to three weeks if she recieves at least one dose every twenty four hours. Every twelve would be preferred, but that might cause long-term complications."

 _No way!_

"No way are you giving her more of that shit asshole!" There was a rush of heat overhead that likely had more to do with the anger in Kiyone's voice than with the drugs currently making her mouth fill with the mixed taste of both chicken and sake. "Look a her!"

"Third-Seat Kotetsu," there was a long pause and what almost sounded like a pair of blades clashing, "Calm yourself! The solution is-" the ringing in her ears was interrupted by a muted explosion, "-perfectly safe! I have no desire-" a white shape blurred past over her head, followed at once by a black one, "to incur the wrath of either the Kuchiki-" another explosion was a welcome distraction from the claws raking at her neck, "-clan or your Captain!"

Her stomach rolled with a sudden burst of nausea, and she forced her shaking left arm, the right was still totally numb, to push her onto her side. Slight as it was, the motion was enough to remove what control she had. Her throat burned painfully as she retched pathetically onto the ground, and she mentally winced as her own convulsions made the disgusting fluid splash onto her clothing.

"AKON!" Somewhere nearby a woman bellowed the scientist's name, pure cold fury in her voice. "KIYONE!"

A rush of cold reiatsu rolled over her, and the relief it brought nearly made her weap as the sensations faded slightly. It was enough that she could stop her retching, and for her strangely stiff limbs to push her away from the mess.

"It's all right," A cool hand touched her forehead, and she blinked as a white haired woman's face swam into view, "Just give me a moment."

"Lieutenant..." Her own voice scratched horribly at her throat, "Kotetsu..?"

Gentle blue and white light swam across her gaze, Kiyone's sister's healing energy softly sinking into her skin.

"Close your eyes, relax.. just breathe."

Gladly following those instructions, she felt herself going limp as the Lieutenant worked. The taller woman's energy played downwards from her head, carefully sinking into her skin at various points, seemingly drawing out whatever it was the Akon had injected her with. As it pulled away, there was nothing but relief left as the phantom sensations faded, leaving own a bone-tired weariness behind.

 _It's like... a massage... for my reiatsu..I didn't even know something like this was possible._

It ended almost all too soon, the now warm hand pulling away from her forehead as a heavy sigh reached her ears.

"Please remain still, I have.. to _talk_ with my sister and Akon."

Opening her eyes, she blinked in time to see Isane rise to her feet and... begin _stalking_ towards a pair of bound figures. Both of them had been bound by Three Rods of Light, their swords laying on the soil next to their feet. Kiyone looked terrified, licking her lips and gulping visibly as her older sister approached. Akon looked calmer, but it was clear he had taken the worst of whatever had passed between him and Kiyone. His long lab coat was visibily scorched, and there were burns all along the right side of his face.

 _And..._ Despite the situation, it was hard not to smile, _She cut off the horn on that side._

"What, in the name of the spirit realm, were you two thinking?" Apparently healing wasn't the only thing that Captain Unohana had taught the normally subdued woman. Though her voice was calm, apparently her expression was not. Kiyone looked like she was about to have a heart attack, and Akon's impassive expression had shifted into worried uncertainty. "Akon, you're Captain's reputation notwithstanding, I would have believed you'd have known better than to inject someone without their permission. And Kiyone, what were you thinking, attacking a fellow officer? You should have done what you could for Rukia, and sent someone to find me at once!"

"I'm.. I'm sorry Isane!"

"It's not me you should be apologizing to Kiyone."

"Oh.. r-right, Rukia," Kiyone shifted her gaze, "I'm sorry!"

"It's-" She coughed slightly, "All right. Please, Lieutenant, it's all right." _The last thing we need is for Captain Ukitake, or worse, Nii-sama, to hear abou this._ "I'm fine."

"I told you that you would be." Akon shook his head in irritation, "I'm not a fool."

"Third Seat Akon, the only reason I would not reprimand you to your Captain is because I know he would only be disappointed that you used such a weak solution." Rukia didn't know Kiyone's sister very well, but even she could tell that the cool, hard tone was entirely unusual for her, "However, if you ever attempt to inject something into Officer Kuchiki without first consulting both her and myself, you will find the consequences unpleasant."

"Che.. agreed." The scientist glanced down at the bars of light still impaling him, grunting as they shattered of their own accord. Apparently dismissing all three of them, he turned away, pulling out a cigarette from some pocket as he did so.

"Akon... I expect a vial of that serum on my desk by morning."

His only response was to wave a hand in acknowledgment before blurring into a flash step.

Isane gave a quiet sigh before murmuring the spell to release her sister, and turned back to her. "Are you sure that you are all right Kuchiki-dono?"

"Rukia is fine, as am I. Thank you Lieutenant." Fine was perhaps a poor word, given that she felt like she had just run forty kilometers with a hollow chasing her, and her shihakusho were stained with her own vomit. But if the alternative was that Isane brought the incident to the attention of any of the Captains, then she was most definitely fine. "I just.. wasn't expecting that."

"Neither was I." The healer gave a long sigh, the beads in her hair clinking as her head shook, "Normally Akon is far more sensible than that, Captain Kurotsuchi must be pressuring him badly."

She glanced meaningfully at Kiyone, "I think we're all under a lot of pressure these days Lieutenant."

"Please, just Isane. And you're quite right, I'm sorry for yelling at you like that Kiyone."

"N-no." Kiyone sheepishly looked at her own feet, "I screwed up.. _again_."

"Kiyone." Both she and Isane spoke in time, and paused to blink at one another before Isane smiled and waved for her to speak. "Don't worry about it, let's just get cleaned up."

Which, unfortunately, proved more embarrassing that she had hoped it would. The two sisters had ended up needing to help her even get up, her legs had simply refused to stop shaking enough to support her weight. Thankfully she'd been able to talk Isane out of carrying her.

 _The last thing I need is to have someone see her carrying me around like an invalid._

And more than that.. she had definitely gotten tired of being picked up and carried around after Renji and Ichigo had practically refused to let her feet touch the ground during their rescue attempts. She had legs dammit.

There was a deep sigh within her, and a fond voice echoed within her mind. _**Rukia.. sometimes it is all right to allow another to take your burdens.**_

 _I am fine! If nii-sama were to see me be carried about, or the Captain..._ she shuddered slightly, _I'd be stuck doing rear-echelon work for the next ten years!_

"You all right Rukia?" Kiyone had wrapped one arm around her waist, and put one of Rukia's over her shoulders, doing her best to support her as they began carefully walking towards the dormitories. "Are you cold or something?"

"I'm all right, you don't have to worry about me."

"I wouldn't be worrying if that bastard hadn't shot you up." She muttered, apparently not caring that her own kosode was getting stained as she supported her. "Damn assshole. Here I was thinking he was the only good guy in the twelfth."

"There is nothing wrong with Nemu-san." her sister, walking slowly to match their crawling pace, spoke up, "But I agree with the sentiment."

Thankfully it was not the longest walk to reach the small spa attached to the dorms. Even more thankfully, with all but a tiny handful of the squad currently out in the Rukongai, it was deserted. In another small blow to her pride, she ended up needing the sister's help in removing her clothing and drawing a towel around herself.

"I think you were too rough.." Isane remarked eying some of the bruises forming on her body.

"No, I asked her to go all out." Rukia shakily rose a hand to brush her hair aside, waiting as Kiyone likewise began changing. "I need to get back into shape as quickly as I can."

"Still," The taller woman took their old clothes, heading to a laundry bin as she continued speaking, "You're energy reserves are still very low Rukia. I'd rather not have to bring you back to the Fourth for observation during the nights."

"That would be," _Disastrous,_ "unfortunate."

"You can't do that nee-san!" She had managed to keep her voice even, Kiyone sounded horrified, "The Captain would keep us _both_ stuck here forever!"

"Then take things a bit easier for now. You can train harder once your reiatsu has recovered."

 _ **She is correct you know. Training too hard now will only stunt your recovery further.**_

 _All.. all right.._ she sighed mentally, feeling her shoulders slump. _I'm just tired of being a burden on everyone else._

 _ **Sometimes even a noble warrior must bow her head in pain, and allow others to take up blade in her stead.**_ Her inner voice spoke gently, offering no condemnation, only understanding. **_There is no shame in in withdrawing, recovering, and looking in the long term view._**

 _You sound like Nii-sama._

Laughter like glass bells echoed briefly, _**There are worse fates than to embrace your adopted heritage.**_

A smile at hearing that laughter once more threatened to tug at her lips, and she almost nodded. _Perhaps.._

At Isane's instance, they spent the remainder of the afternoon in the baths, letting the warm water relax them while Kiyone's sister carefully measured her reiatsu recovery to make sure that Akon's concoction wasn't having any long term affects. Eventually the towering woman had politely bid them good bye, heading back to her own squad.

"So.." There was a grin on Kiyone's face as they floated in the steaming water. "Tomorrow? Unsealed blades?"

"I.. don't know Kiyone. I don't think I'm where I can release Sodo-No-Shirayuki yet."

"Oh."

"But if you want to release yours, I could work on my barriers."

"Would you?" As quickly as the smile had faded it came straight back. "It's.. been a long time since I really went all out you know? After.. Kaien died, the Captain's kept us close. I mean.. it's been a decade since I've even been to the world of the living on a patrol."

Reaching out, she gently patted the other woman on the shoulder. "I know." And she did. She knew the rumors, that Nii-sama was the one keeping her from being promoted to a seated position. But as much as that hurt, at least she had been sent on missions on a regular basis. Well, until the _incident_ in Karakura. Kiyone and Sentaro had both been stuck trying to deal with not only their own duties, but the open Lieutenant's post, as well as Ukitake's own work when he was too ill to perform it.

"Come on," she rose from the water, sighing as the suddenly cool air hit her skin, "Let's get some food in us and then get some kido practice in."

"You just want to show off your best topic."

"My, my Third Seat Kotetsu, one would think that you're jealous."

The teasing smile faded as Kiyone glanced over at her, an almost feral grin on her face before a small pulse of reiatsu made more steam rise around them. "Watch it Officer Kuchiki, remember which one of us is going to be releasing her sword tomorrow. And what Nee-san doesn't know won't hurt her."

 _I have a bad feeling about this..._

 _ **As do I...**_

* * *

 _ **Next up is Chapter 14: A Contemplative Discussion**_

 _So Rukia has her powers back, but still needs at least a few weeks of recovery before she's close to full strength. Better than months, but it wasn't exactly an instant fix. Next chapter will be back to Harribel, who has to deal with some of the minutia of running a military unit._

 _ **Please read and review, criticism is welcome, flames not so much, as usual. Reviews are my lifeblood as a writer.. every-time my email goes off with a review it makes me want to write more, so please take the time to leave one. Guests can leave them as well, and it only takes a minute, so please. Even if it's as simple as "I enjoyed it, please continue."**_

 _Thanks, Kat_


	15. Chapter 14: A Contemplative Discussion

**Chapter 14: A Contemplative Discussion**

* * *

" _The beginning ended when Tamoanchan fell. The ending will begin when the titans of our age meet in battle above Japan. But for now, we are stuck in the doldrums of war, one of attrition. It will not be short. It will not be pretty. It must be won." ~ Nona Avitus, briefing her officer corps_

* * *

 **Seven Days until Engagement, 2nd Ring of Atlantis**

"First Spear reporting for duty ma'am."

The voice was an almost welcome interruption from the paperwork that she had been attempting to complete. It was easily the thing she liked the least about her new home, and frankly couldn't understand the purpose of most of it. Not desiring to lower the amount of time in the training area's she had scheduled for her _fraccion_ was the only thing keeping her from shuffling all but the critical pieces off on to her girls.

Rising her eyes from the scattered documents on her desk, she took in her guest. He was, like every other Legionnaire, in full battle attire, though his armor was considerably more chipped and dented than usual. A hawkish nose stood out from a cragged face, and his hair had far more silver in it than brown, but his posture was one of relaxed confidence. His aura matched his appearance, as strong and unyielding as a boulder.

It took her a few moments to recall the name that went with the position, "You are First Spear Terzo di Drago?"

His broad shoudlers rolled beneath his armor, "Aye, and I'm guessin' yer the hollow who replaced lil' Pelagius."

She felt her eyes narrow, "I am Legatus Legionis Tier Harribel."

"I mea't no offense miss." Another shrug, more apologetic this time, "I'd heard 'bout ya of course, but.. tis a bit odd to see ya sittin' there is all."

Her fingers drummed once upon her desk as she processed that, but then she nodded slowly to accept the unspoken apology. "You're records indicate you should still be at the second ring's hospital for another week."

"Bah, I'm fine. 'sides, was getting bored as hell just layin' there."

 _You certainly seem.. unique, First Spear._ "Explain your duties."

"First Spear is the senior most Centurion in the Legion. I keep the res' of 'em in line for ya. Trainin' plans are also in my job description. But under Pelagius, I mostly commanded the first cohort while her senior trib' acted as her bodyguard."

Not that that had done either him, or her, any good. Though at least her predecessor had survived.

"They're usually the unofficial third in command, sometimes even the second." A quiet voice cut in, her own Senior Tribune appearing in the doorway, "Hello Terzo. It's been a while."

"Kenna?" If anything, the man seemed even more taken aback than he had been when he'd first seen her. "What the 'ell are ya doing here?"

"He is my Senior Tribune."

"What the 'ell? What'd you do to get your ass busted down like that?"

Her subordinate seemed bemused, "It's hardly a demotion, more of a sideways movement. And it is also not a conversation that we need to take up our Captain's time with."

"I 'spose not." the older male nodded before turning back to her, Kenna settling into place against the wall behind him. "So, Captain Harribel, that's mah job in a nutshell, unless you've changed things 'round here."

"Not to a large extent." she regarded him thoughtfully. He was easily the eldest soul she had seen in her legion, "You have served in this Legion?"

"Better than three centuries now, an' I got the scars ta prove it."

"I vouch for him Captain." The Tribune spoke up once more, "He's old, a bit cantankerous, and tends to be an asshole when he's drunk," he had to raise his soft voice over the indignant ' _ey now!'_ , "but if you want someone to beat our rookies into shape there isn't a better trainer. Captain Pelagius had to fight the Acadamy heads off from getting their hands on him more than once."

"Indeed." That was something at least. She had been rapidly finding out that while she could work with her Tribunes and _fraccion_ , the nuances of training large numbers of people at once were beyond her. It was a far simpler thing to aid a subordinate along when she knew she could trust their individual judgment and abilities. "If that is the case, you may join the morning briefings for the officer corps. Additionally, any improvements to our existing plan you are able to find should be brought to my and the Tribune's attention as soon as possible."

He grunted deeply, "Simple enough. If we're hittin' those bastards soon we'll need the rank and file up to snuff."

"Indeed." she repeated, her fingers resuming their drumming almost unconsciously, "The Senior Tribune can bring you up to speed on any other questions you might have."

"Come on then old man, my office is down the hall."

"I know where the bloody office is, I've been the old man in this legion for fifty years now." They both saluted her, fists rising to their chests before they left, quietly speaking to one another as they did so.

She waited until the two men's auras had drifted away before raising her voice. "Come in Sung-Sun."

The petite woman quietly appeared in the doorway, and she smiled beneath her mask as she did so. It seemed she had taken her limited off time last evening to finally adjust her clothing to suit her. The sleeves had been extended over her hands much as her previous outfit's had, and even now she demurely hid her mouth behind the black cloth. "My lady."

"Close the door behind you."

She did so, taking a moment to secure the latch before making her way to the empty chair before the desk. Another smile tugged at her lips the other woman approached. Though she.. cared for all three of her _fraccion_ , Sung-Sun remained.. special. The serpentine adjuchas had been the first she had rescued after fleeing from the war zones of Hueco Mundo.

The recently ascended girl had been under attack by a pack of nearly a dozen males of equal status, all mocking and growling as they waited for her to tire so that they could feast. Killing them all.. had been cathartic. Afterwords, it had taken some time for the poorl girl to trust her. After all, it was not every day that a _Vasto Lorde_ simply appeared and saved a hollow without demanding servitude in return.

Of course, that had been nearly two centuries prior. It had been only fifty years ago that they had found Mila-Rose in a similar situation, fleeing from the same kingdoms of Vasto Lorde that she herself had left. And then Appaci, now barely ten years ago, being hunted by bored members of Barragan's hollow army.

 _Has it really been that long since we first met, Sung-Sun?_

There was a report to give, of course, but some things came before business. "How is your training progressing?"

"There has been progress," even though her mouth was hidden, long experience meant she could tell that the younger woman was smiling, "Tribune Donnovich... Katrina, is extremely skilled in her arts and is an able teacher."

"It is possible then?"

The hidden smile faded slightly as her slim form shrugged, "Somewhat. It is... difficult to control them properly. Fighting the reflex to simply create a _cero_ or a _bala_ when the energy gathers takes a good deal of concentration. Further," her cheekbones turned pink, "Barrier spells... have a tendency to explode regardless of their level. We believe it to be a result of hollow energy simply being unable to be contained in such a fashion.. but I am still hopeful that a way can be found."

That did not overly surprise her. Until a hollow reached the levels of _adjuchas_ or _vasto lorde_ , naturally occurring defensive abilities were rare to non-existent. Even when they did appear, they tended to be more.. aggressively defensive, such as Nelliel's ability to swallow and hurl energy back at her foe. In that way, Sung-Sun's own ability was extremely unusual, but it was also what had given Harribel hope that she, at least, would be able to learn the strange magic wielded by their new allies.

"But you have made progress?"

"The spells most similar to our own abilities are the easiest to cast," she nodded, her eyes crinkling as another hidden smile appeared, "Perhaps my lady could attend one of my sessions with the Tribune? Your own control is superior to my own, it would not be difficult for you to learn as well."

"As soon as my schedule allows." Which likely would not be until after the war had begun in earnest. She had been trapped in almost constant meetings with both the Legion Magi and with the Fourth Legion's Nona Avitus. The former as they attempted to locate an ideal location to open the portal, the latter as they worked out their plan of actions once their legions had made the crossing. "And.. you're research?"

Sung-Sun nodded slowly, her energy rippling as she breathed out, " _Muda."_

Pink energy swirled outwards from her skin, strangely silent and empty as it expanded to the walls. Within moments they had turned a flat gray, the quiet conversations of passing Legionnaires going silent as the power cut off contact.

After all, it would hardly do for her Legionnaires to hear the conversation that they were about to have. But.. some things had to be discussed.

 _As helpful and polite as he might be.. neither Nelliel nor Stark received someone of his caliber to 'assist' them, and that concerns me greatly._

"There is little that is not classified beyond my ability to locate it, but I have found out a few things." The hand not covering her mouth worked its way free of the long sleeve, the dainty fingers tapping almost nervously on the chair's arm, "All information on Praetorian guardsmen is redacted as soon as they are promoted to the First Legion, and all reports directly concerning them is moved to the Lady Captain's personal library."

All of this she had guessed, but she nodded patiently as the dark haired woman continued. "I was able to learn a few things. I can confirm that, according the records, there has never been a recorded instance of a Praetorian being re-assigned to a position other than to a Captaincy."

"Never?"

"Never."

"That is.. worrying." she sighed through her mask. "Your thoughts?"

There was the slight motion of her biting her lip before she spoke, "On the surface.. it would seem as if he was placed here to deal with us should we go against Captain Bast's wishes."

"You do not believe that to be true?"

Her eyes crinkled into a frown, "It seems too obvious my lady. She could.. and likely has, placed more covert agents into place for such a task. Further, while it does seem that he's been holding back in our sparring, his fighting style is definitively one that works best with a partner."

"Who was?"

"Praetorian Commander Kuznetzov."

She found herself nodding slowly. "You believe that if he was truely here to eliminate me, she would also have been rotated into the Legion."

"Or another Praetorian, at the very least."

Her fingers began drumming on the desk in thought, "It means we have no idea why he is actually here. Are there rumors?"

"Of course. Most believe that he somehow angered the Lady Captain, or that he simply was not strong enough." There was an almost delicate snort, "The last is likely not true. Katrina believes that he has at least a fourth level, most likely a fifth level release. Being partnered with the Praetorian's Commander further marked him as their second in command."

 _Worrying._

He had not exhibited strength to that level in his limited sparring with her _fraccion_ , or the other Legionnaire Tribunes. But then again, she could not recall him ever releasing his blade beyond the first level, or exhibiting its powers in any way. The other two Tribunes seemed to be exactly what they looked like; a pair of strong but temperamental officers assigned to test her ability to command. But her designated second.. he was honest, strong, capable.. and left everyone with no actual idea where he stood on anything.

"He.. is also a frustratingly private individual." Sung-Sun continued on, "Mila-Rose has been making efforts to befriend him, but I have no idea if she has made any progress. If anything his insular nature is rubbing off on her rather than her more open attitudes opening him up."

Frowning to herself, she took a moment to shift through her paperwork before drawing out the schedule. "Off almost every evening.. He does not actaully live within the Legion compound?"

"No, my lady. He does have quarters here, but never actually seems to use them." One of her slim shoulders rose and fell. "Mila-Rose may know where he stays, but she won't tell me."

Her fingers resumed their slow drumming as she processed that information. "I will have to speak with her. Is it possible that Bast believes him strong enough to eliminate me on his own?"

"If she was truely worried about one of us, why would he be here and not in Starrk's Legion?" A covered hand rose upwards as that shoulder rose and fell, "One would think a warrior of his level would be better suited to be there. His own Tribunes are competent but not remarkable, and I found no strange transfers after the Primera took his place."

"You're recommendation?"

Her cheeks moved slightly before she spoke, "I believe you should question Mila-Rose. She might know him better, and would be willing to tell you. I also think that you should fight him my lady."

"Spar with him? With what goal in mind?"

"Perhaps.. less sparring." Sung-Sun was openly frowning behind her sleeve now, and shifted uncomfortably. "If.. you fight him as if you intend to kill him, perhaps you can learn more of him, of how he fights.. and the powers of his blade."

"You would say this even with our planned assault seven days away?"

"It is not a perfect plan my lady, but once the war begins we will have far fewer chances to understand his riddle." And that was obviously something Sung-Sun was not prepared to accept. If the younger hollow had a weakness, it was her inability to allow a mystery to remain unsolved.

"It would have to occur soon."

"We are to have another sparring session between we Tribunes tomorrow afternoon." There was a slight pause, "I have already requested Lady Nelliel be present, in case he or you require healing."

Had anyone else, even Appaci or Mila-Rose, made such plans without consulting her, she would have been irritated at best. With Sung-Sun... she merely sighed through her mask, "Very well. Let us see how this goes."

"As you wish, my lady."

* * *

 _ **Next up is Chapter 15: A Returning River**_

 _Harribel bitching about some paperwork, meeting her senior NCO, and working with Sung-Sun to try and figure out why a Praetorian was assigned to her Legion at all. The next chapter will return us back to Ichigo who will be getting the info-dump about his past, and having to work through some things with his father._

 _ **Please read and review, criticism is welcome, flames not so much, as usual. Reviews are my lifeblood as a writer.. every-time my email goes off with a review it makes me want to write more, so please take the time to leave one. Guests can leave them as well, and it only takes a minute, so please. Even if it's as simple as "I enjoyed it, please continue."**_

 _Thanks, Kat_


	16. Chapter 15: A Returning River

**Chapter 15: A Returning River**

* * *

 _"Here's to the Shiba clan's fall from grace, may we never have to put up with those stuffy assed bastards again! Drink up kiddos, today is the first annual Shiba Exile celebration!" ~ Clan Head Kukaku Shiba, 67 years prior_

* * *

 **Six Days until Engagement, Vizard Training Grounds**

"Hat and Clogs?" Ichigo blinked slowly in confusion at the man's sudden appearance, Zangetsu lowering slightly, "What are you doin-"

"YOU!" A red and white colored blur shot past him, its echoing voice screaming in an almost homicidal rage.

Had it been anyone else, he would have been surprised, but the very short time he had known Hiyori Sarugaki had been enough to make him enured to her explosions.

 _ **Che. First that Kuchiki girl, now the snaggletoothed monkey. If you're going to be whipped, why does it have to be to a pair of flat broads?**_

 _Shut up or I'll kick your ass again._

Something like a bubbling snarl echoed within his head, but the hollow went silent in time for him to watch the Vizard girl hurl herself at Urahara. The shopkeeper, a hand casually keeping his hat in place, neatly sidestepped the intended blow, a smile tugging at his face as she flew past.

"Ah, Hiyori. It's been a while."

"Not long enough it seems." Shinji appeared beside him, muttering his words around a sweet roll. "She always did have a short temper."

"No way." He deadpanned, hefting Zangetsu onto his shoulder, watching as Urahara non-chalantly kept dodging blows while Hiyori raged in frustration.

"Oi!" Love, his dark face irritated, reached out to snatch the raging blonde by the back of her jacket. "This ain't the time Hiyori!"

"Let me at him! He deserves it dammit!"

"Yeah, he does. But later." The former captain's other arm snapped out, grabbing the other vizard's zanpakotou mid-swing. "First we hear him out."

"Ah, Love. Always good to see you again." Urahara snapped his fan open, his eyes darkened beneath his hat. "And Ichigo! Still alive and sane, that's excellent."

"Yeah, yeah." He rubbed awkwardly at the back of his neck. "What are you doing here Kisuke? I thought you were working with the soul reapers to defend Karakura?"

"Young Captain Hitsugaya and the Guard Captain Ueman have things well in hand," The fan snapped shut, "I was asked to deliver a message to Shinji, Love, and Rose."

"No." Shinji shook his head.

"No way." Love agreed.

"Would rather not." Rose spoke without glancing up from his guitar.

"Wait," He blinked furiously, "You don't even know what-"

The first vizard he had met sighed, "Old man Yammamoto wanted us back as Captains. Not hard to figure it out Ichi. I ain't about to crawl back to the man that booted us out all those years ago. Plus it would put us close enough that he'd have an easy time offing us soon as we were expendable. But Kisuke here already knew that."

"Of course." The fan waved slowly, "I actually came with news. This morning, there was a package waiting for me at the shop.. apparently mailed from Paris." That got everyone's attention. Even Hiyori finally calmed down, her eyes narrowing while everyone else casually moved closer. Urahara paused long enough for everyone o crowd in before continueing, "Within it, there was a small ream of information on the forces allied against us."

"What kind of data we talkin' here?" Kensei crossed his muscled arms, "And how reliable you consider it?"

The fan snapped shut, revealing an almost.. haunted expression, "We have no choice but to trust that it's true. The data included the current captains and numbers of every Atlantean Legion, a basic map of Hueco Mundo centered around a location called 'Los Noches', and a break down of how many arrancar Aizen has been able to create."

Someone, probably Love, let out a long, slow whistle.

"Indeed, quite the treasure trove." A pale hand adjusted his hat, "But it's not all bad news. Two of their Captains were killed in the fighting in Tamoanchan, and another was wounded enough that our source wasn't sure if she survived. Further, while Atlantean casualties were low, the hollow forces Aizen brought along were decimated."

"Good." He spoke quietly, there was a rumble of agreement there.

"You're stalling" Lisa, for once not buried in a dirty book or magazine, adjusted her glasses. "What's the bad news?"

Hat and Clogs paused for a short moment, glancing over at the former lieutenant before speaking, "There are at least five vasto lorde class hollows amongst the arrancar."

There was a long moment of stunned silence following that, one that he did not care for at all. "What's a.. vasto lord?"

"A Vasto Lorde," Kensei shook his head, looking even more grim than usual, "Is a hollow that has returned to nearly human form after consuming thousands, even millions of other hollows. You damn near never see the assholes, and when you do, you probably ain't going to live to report about it."

"So, we're talking Captain level?"

" _Strong_ Captain level." Rose corrected, staring into space. "And that was before they were empowered by Aizen. I would prefer not to have to face such a beast."

 _Hell. If a former Captain and Vizard doesn't want to fight one.._ Ichigo shuddered slightly. _That doesn't bode well, does it?_

"Three of them have been assigned as Captains in the Legions, the other two are currently still in Hueco Mundo." that damn fan snapped open again, slowly moving as the old soul spoke, "Our intelligence source believes that Atlantis is going to hit the Seireitei within one to two weeks. There is not much we can do about that, beyond warning them."

Most of the Vizards shrugged at that, hardly appearing concerned. It was a sentiment that Ichigo couldn't agree with, even if he understood it. They had been sentenced to death there, by the same people that they had once considered friends, or even family.

And it was suddenly a whole lot easier to understand the Atlanteans.

 _Long lives. Long memories. Lots of time to hate._

"What about here?" Hiyori finally spoke up, her face serious for once. "Any word on what we're up against?"

"Aizen has co-opted a group called the Espada, apparently they were an order of naturally occurring Arrancar. Now, they're his knights and generals amongst the hollows. Each commands weaker hollows, everything from other Arrancar, adjuchas, gillians.. all the way down to garden variety hollows." The darkened eyes flashed slightly, "We can expect them to start attacking the city at any time."

Ichigo swore, "Damn it. We-"

"Are gonna keep trainin;." A hand shot in front of his face, Shinji regarding him stoically. "They Gotei sent a whole squad here, and the Guard are still tricklin' in. Let 'em do their jobs."

His teeth ground, "My family-"

"Will be perfectly safe." It was Kisuke's turn to cut him off, "You're sisters will be staying at the shop."

That threw him off. "What about the old goat?"

"Ah, yes, that does remind me." _Bullshit._ "Shinji, he's gonna have to run home tomorrow morning. Isshin needs to talk to him."

"Che. Whatevs. Just get back here quick Ichigo. Hiyori! Back to work, Kisuke, you're with me."

"Wait! What the fu-" His arms moved of their own accord, whipping Zangetus down from his shoulder to block the buzzing katana, "-ck! I'm not done talking to you hat and clogs!"

"Take care Ichigo! I'll see you tomorrow! Try not to die, she's got a wicked temper!"

 _ **Che. There are times when I hate that asshole.**_

 _Join the club._

* * *

 **The next day, Karakura River Front**

* * *

"You know, you were supposed to head back to the warehouse." A disinterested female voice spoke from behind him.

"Lisa." Ichigo didn't bother turning around, focusing instead on the water flowing slowly past. "I wanted to be left alone." _It isn't every day you find out your father was a soul reaper Captain, and your mother was a quincy, and that the hollow that tried to possess her is stuck inside of you._

 _ **Che, you make me sound like a fucking parasite! And that wasn't even me anyway moron.**_

 _Shaddup hollow, you're close enough, and you are a damn parasite, one I can't get rid of._

 _ **I have a name asshole, and it's Zangetsu!**_

"That was obvious. Almost as obvious as it not being a good idea for you to be alone." quiet footsteps drew to a stop nearby.

"You don't trust me to stay in control?"

"It's not that," she made a disgusted sound, "This town is about to come under siege."

"I survived before you guys came along you know."

"Wonders never cease." The mutter accompanied legs sliding into his sight as she settled down onto the grass, "That isn't what I meant in any case. There's going to be hollows here. Dozens, maybe hundreds, and you'll want to run out and fight every little thing that shows."

"I would-"

A magazine rustled while she interrupted him, "You would. You'd yell at Shinji and Kensei about your family being in danger and run off and waste time killing hollows that you're hardly needed to see off."

 _ **Ha! This bitch has your number, king!**_

"Listen, maybe I believe the whole thing about being stuck with the rest of you Vizards." Turning, he gave her best glare, trying to ignore the very nearly nude woman on the magazine cover her nose was already buried in, "But that doesn't mean I'm going to just ignore it if my family is in danger!"

She shrugged, not bothering to look up from her perverted material, "Urahara can protect your sisters. It's about time he pulled his weight in combat anyway."

"That's not the point dammit!"

"No, the point is you found out about your past and you're out here brooding instead of training like you should be." a finger rose to flick to the next page, apparently totally unconcerned, "You need to grow up."

"Was _your_ mother a quincy and your father a Captain?" He shot back, irritated at her blunt statements, "Don't try to understand me dammit, just go away for a while!"

"Not happening." Another page flicked past, "What part about being a moronic hothead did you not understand?"

Growling to himself as his inner hollow cackled with glee, he rose to his feet, letting them carry him to the water's edge. The peace he had managed to attain had been shattered by the other Vizard's arrival, and his thoughts were again whirling out of control. Everything his father and Urahara had told him.. about themselves.. about his mother.

 _ **About me.**_ That damn cackle again.

 _Shut up or I'm locking you away again._

There was a very inhuman snarl of rage before his hollow.. zanpakotou spirit? Both? Whatever the hell it was, went quiet. At the end of the day, it didn't really matter what the hell it was, the stupid thing was as much a part of him as his orange hair... which meant he had to deal with it.

Even if he'd much rather just lock the damn spirit away in a tiny box and bury it in his mind-scape. That was actually the first thing he'd done after waking up, but as soon as he'd drawn upon Zangetsu's power in a spar, the thing had gotten out. Which, as much as he hated to admit it, led a lot of credence to the hollow's new found insistence that it _was_ Zangetsu. Of course, that raised all kinds of other questions, namely who was the old man that he had thought was his zanpakoutou spirit, and why he couldn't find him anymore, even when he had meditated like Rose had shown him.

 _So.. what am I? Human? Soul Reaper? Vizard? Quincy? All of them? None of them?_

"Hey Ichigo." a new voice interrupted his thoughts, "Thought I'd find you here.

"God dammit! I just want to be left alone!" turning, he froze at realizing who he had just screamed it.

"Heh, yeah." His father, fully in his spiritual form, rubbed at the back his neck with a broad hand. "You picked that up from me. Never could stand to be around other people when I was angry or wanted to work things out. Took Masaki to break me out of that. Oi, Yadomaru. Mind giving us a minute?"

"Whatever Shiba." She blurred out of sight, her energy re-appearing on the nearby bridge. _Well.. at least I can tell that much now. A few weeks ago I'd have had no idea where she ended up._

"Still having problems processing it son?"

"I'm fine old man." His arms crossed as he turned back to the calm water. "You didn't have to show up here."

"No, I didn't. But I'm here anyway."

 _Yeah.. you always were there, weren't you? In your own, stupid, insane way, you were always there for Yuzu, Karin, and I._

"So.." The elder Kurosaki's voice trailed off, "How's the training goin'?"

"It's going." Somehow... it felt _weird_ talking about his Vizard training with his father, as if they were just chatting about nothing important. "Each of them is trying to teach me different things, but I'm spending most of my time in combat training with Hiyori and Shinji."

"Heh. Good for them, they'll toughen you up good. Hiyori always was a little firebat. I didn't know Shinji as well, but Kisuke vouches for him."

"He's.. strange." And wasn't that the understatement of the century? "But.. hell, he's kicked my ass and barely tried doing it every time he's jumped in."

The old goat moved up beside him, chuckling as he joined his son in their regard of the river,"That's not surprising. He's one of the old ones you know."

"Old ones?"

"Yeah. Him, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Unohana.. those four have been around the block. He's the youngest of them, but he'd be more than most of the current crop of Captains could handle. And he had a reputation for fighting dirty on top of that." his father chuckled, "I was just a third seat when he was exiled. Remember being upset as hell, I'd always wanted to fight him to see if the stories were true."

"Heh. Well you've got your chance now."

"Maybe I will." The old man scratched at his beard, "One of these days."

They settled into silence.. always a strange thing when they were together. The only sound was cars on the streets behind them, and the quiet rush of the water going past.

"So.. we're related to the Shiba then?"

"Yeah. I was an offshoot, you remember that crazy Kukaku? She's your second cousin, plus the clan head.. such as the clan is these days." there was a deep chuckle, "Be glad we aren't one of the big noble clans anymore, or there'd be some elder trying to get you two to marry!"

He spun, his mouth dropping open. "What? That's... that's totally wrong!"

"They're big on keeping the bloodlines pure, or were, I guess. Don't worry, she'd have hated it as much as you. Damn woman always wanted to do things her way. We were probably the only ones who were actually happy when the clan was officially removed from being the fifth great noble house. That hangover lasted for days, let me tell you."

"Yeah.." _Gah.. marrying Kukaku? I'd have been dead within a week!_ "Let's.. how are Yuzu and Karin handling it?"

"They're strong." The same pride in his father's voice rose up in him, "Like their mother. Yuzu is already doting on little Ururu, and helping Tessai whenever she can. Karin keeps pesting Kisuke to train her. "

"I'd rather he didn't." His own training with Hat and Clogs had been rough, he didn't want Karin going through that. Or fighting at all if he could help it. _Like Kensei and Shinji keep telling me... this isn't a game, those hollows and... Atlanteans, they're playing for keeps._ "I'd rather she stay safe."

That strange, serious tone appeared again, "She will be. I'm closing the clinic and staying there with them. The only way they're getting hurt is if Kisuke and I are both dead, and we don't die easy son. If worse comes to worse...Tessai knows some old magic that can teleport them out of here. He'll take them somewhere as far away as he can."

"Good.." Another truth he was finding out was that while planning for the worst might be a good idea, it sure as hell didn't _feel_ good. "At least they'll be safe."

"They will be."

"Yeah."

 _Change the topic.. this might not be as embarrassing as the idea of having to marry Kukaku, but its depressing._ Beyond that.. anything that would get the image of Karin, and Yuzu, terrified and helpless out of his brain. Most of him was glad to know that his father would be there for them, and that he had the strength to protect his sisters when he wasn't there, but there was definitely a piece of him regretted having asked.

"Yesterday... Hat and Clogs said something. He said that there were hollows, these Arrancar. That the other soul reapers made them Captains."

"You picked up on that too huh." his old man let out a long groan, squatting down before settling into place on the ground, apparently content with the obvious attempt to change the topic. "That worries him a lot more than he let on. Worries me too come to think of it. A hollow, even one that has removed its mask.. is still a creature of instinct, without a heart, or so we are led to believe. Such a being could never properly act like you or me, or function in a society filled with what its instincts would say is food. It would be like telling someone who's starving that the only thing they can eat at the buffet is the plain tofu."

He could see where this was going. Whatever Rukia and Uryu said to the contrary, he wasn't stupid. "You think they've found a way to make them.. human?"

"It's either that, or they're letting them eat their own people. I'm pretty sure which of those two is more likely."

 _Hollows.. that can act like a human, or a soul reaper.._ The thought was disquieting. Every hollow, from the ones he had killed to the one inside of him, and according to Shinji, the ones in the other Vizards, were little more than animals. His and the others were _smart_ animals for sure, but their long-term planning was typically limited to 'take over host', followed by 'kill everything interesting in sight', and wrapped up with 'eat everything else.' But he knew for sure that his hollow, at least, sure as hell didn't have a 'heart'. It was.. just like Rukia had first said, it was a creature of instinct. Rage, lust, hunger, occasionally fear, and above all, a desire for power. That was all it was. _Mine just comes with more baggage than most._

"Do you think.. that that's what Aizen wants?"

The elder Kurosaki, or Shiba apparently, frowned up at him, "What do you mean?'

"I mean, is that what you think his end goal is? Make a world where the hollows and soul reapers don't kill each other or humans any more?"

"Son.." There was a heavy sigh, "Maybe it was, a long, long time ago. Hell, maybe he even lies to himself about it. But the only thing that man wants is for everyone and everything to bow down to him, and he'll kill anyone that gets in his way."

"Yeah.."

On pure reflex his right hand shot up, easily catching the fist trying to lay him out.

"Heh. Good to see you aren't going soft on me boy."

For once, the random attack didn't piss him off. "Yeah. You can thank Kensei and Mashiro for that. They're better at the surprise attack thing than you are."

"They would be. I'd better get back to the shop before Yuzu and Karin worry. Take care of yourself son."

"You too... dad."

There was the barest whisper of sound, and then he was gone.

 _All right... let's get back to it. But first, there's one more question that I have to ask._

"Hey! Lisa!"

"What?" There was a dull _thrum_ noise as she appeared beside him, and he had to revise his opinion of his father yet again. The other Vizard was a former lieutenant, and he had the bruises to prove how skilled she was. Still, even suppressing her powers considerably, he had been able to follow her flash steps and even hear the air moving around her. The old goat.. had vanished like he had never even been next to him.

"Got a question for you. You're inner hollow... and your zanpakotou spirit. Are they.. the same thing?"

There was a long pause before she spoke. "As far as I know.. they're all separate. Yours.. isn't though, is it?"

"He... It claims not to be. Keeps insisting that it is Zangetsu."

For once, the old soul dressed like a schoolgirl seemed uncertain. "That's... I'll contact Urahara for you. He might know something. For now, let's get back to base."

"Yeah.."

 _Just what am I... and what the hell are you?_

 _ **You really are a moron, King.. you well and truly are. Hey, you think she's wearing anything under that skirt?**_

 _Shaddup about that dammit._

* * *

 **Order of Battle: Atlantis**

 **Captain Commander:** Lady Captain Bast

 **I Legion** : Praetorian Commander Anastasia Kuznetzov; 6 - 1st Circuit Defense

 **II Legion** : Legatus Legionis Priscus Magnus; 2,101 - 2nd Circuit Defense

 **III Legion** : Legatus Legionis Nelos; 2,061 - 3rd Circuit Defense

 **IV Legion** : Legatus Legionis Nona Avitus; 2,274 - First Assault Wave

 **V Legion** : Legatus Legionis Erminrich Nachtmare; 1,983 - First Assault Reserves

 **VI Legion** : Legatus Legionis Coyote Stark; 1,672 - First Assault Reserves

 **VII Legion** : Legatus Legionis Parker Sherwood; 1,455

 **VIII Legion** : Legatus Legionis Tia Harribel; 2,087 - First Assault Wave

 **IX Legion** : Legatus Legionis Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck; 1,897

 **X Legion** : Legatus Legionis Lyre Greenwood; 1,532

Atlantean Souls under arms: 16,767

* * *

 **Support Units**

 **Legion Magi** ; Captain Pelagius (invalid); Temporary Captain _**-redacted-** ; _347 Third Circuit Defense

 **Legion Exploratores** ; Captain _**-redacted-** ; __834 Hollow Patrols; Living Realm_

* * *

 _ **Next up is Chapter 16: A Clash of Personalities**_

 _One thing that I never liked about Ichigo's powers was that, in the same plot-line where he was revealed to have both hollow and quincy powers, it was established that having even small amounts of hollow energy was sufficient to 'burn out' the quincy seals that stole the captain's bankais. I'm reconciling this simply; when Ichigo fully became a vizard, his hollow-based zanpakotou was finally able to 'kill' the quincy manifestation in his soul. So no dual-wielding Ichigo in this fic, sorry._

 _Next chapter is back to Atlantis with Harribel._

 _ **Please read and review, criticism is welcome, flames not so much, as usual. Reviews are my lifeblood as a writer.. every-time my email goes off with a review it makes me want to write more, so please take the time to leave one. Guests can leave them as well, and it only takes a minute, so please. Even if it's as simple as "I enjoyed it, please continue."**_

 _Thanks, Kat_


	17. Chapter 16: A Clash of Personalities

**Chapter 16: A Clash of Personalities**

* * *

 _Praetorian Guard Rule 37: Never trust a mage. Their heads aren't screwed on right._

 _Addendum: Never trust a scientist either, insanity is apparently contagious._

 _Second Addendum: If there's a mage who is also a scientist, just kill them before they open a portal to hell in the showers._

 _Third Addendum: Don't ask._

* * *

 **That Day, 2nd Ring of Atlantis**

"I'm sorry my Lady," Sung-Sun sighed expressively enough to make her sleeve move with her breath, "They've been at it for over two hours now."

"I... see." Although she didn't. She considered herself a cultured, intelligent woman, hollow or not. But what was happening between the two tribunes was completely beyond her.

"I'm telling you Katrina," Kenna gesticulated at several of the papers that he had tacked onto the wall of his office, "Your math is flawed, you just aren't starting with the proper values in mind. The energy baselines you're using are completely wrong, you have to increase them by a least fifty units, and that throws your entire equation off."

"And I'm telling _you_ John," Donnovich shot back, running a hand through her short cropped hair irritabely,"That I have a very good read on Cyan's base aura and that this is the proper approach. Even if it wasn't, where the hell did you come up with that alternative chant? The alliteration and synonyms are completely off for a barrier spell."

"You're debating spell wording when your cadence is totally incorrect? It's a simple barrier, not a multi-blast offensive technique."

"I'm trying to adjust for the fluctuations created by constrained hollow energy!"

"Then you should be focusing on the base aura and the cadence!"

"How.. did this start?" She did her best to tune out the argument, which continued on as if the pair of them were not also present in the office.

"Tribune Donnovich and I were finishing our magical training for the morning, and she was instructing me on a new approach to creating a barrier. The Senior Tribune overheard and offered his assistance. They quickly... disagreed as to how to approach the problem. At first I thought they would calm themselves on their own.. but after the second hour, I thought it best to send a runner for you my Lady."

"You were.. quite right to do so." Her subordinate's office had always been a tidy place on the rare occasion she had actually entered it. Though not much smaller than her own, the preponderance of massive bookshelves filled to the brim with tomes made it feel far more enclosed, seemingly with barely enough room for his actual desk and some chairs. But now, it looked as if a small _cero_ had been released in the place. Books were _everywhere,_ opened, closed, bent, tossed aside.. and papers covered in scribbled notes and mathematical formula somehow related to soul reaper magic covered nearly every reachable inch of the walls.

"-just because you also used to be the Senior Tribune for the Legion Magi doens't make you right!" The female legionnaire shot at her male superior, blue wisps of light flickering around her body, "Just because you were _promoted_ and I was _demoted_ doesn't mean a damn thing when it comes to theory!"

Kenna also seemed at the short end of his rope, his sealed blade shimmering with green light, his normally quiet voice growing loud with irritation, "Oh so you're going there now are you? It would be good of you to remember which of the two of us was picked for the Senior Tribune position here!"

"Quiet. Both of you." A pulse of energy was enough to send books and papers flying everywhere, all three of her subordinates flinching at the burst of golden light. "This is not the time for such a childish argument."

"Apologies Captain." Both Legionnaires muttered, energy still rippling irritably off of them. And while they had both subserviently avoided meeting her gaze, she didn't miss the glare they mutually shot at one another.

"If you have problems with one another, you will resolve it in a manner that does not require my intervention. Is that understood?"

"Yes Captain.." They muttered in chorus once more.

"Now.. You were both members of the Legion Magi?"

Another mutual glare before Donnovich spoke, "He was my predecessor at the Senior Tribune level. I took the position when he was promoted to the Praetorians. We.. had several disagreements over magical theory while we were both members."

"And your demotion came more recently?"

The woman winced as if she had slapped her, "Y..yes ma'am.".

"Relax, Tribune." Hesitantly, she rose a hand and rested it on the other woman's shoulder. "It was in your file."

"I.. thank you ma'am." Donnovich seemed at least marginally cheered, but was obviously uncomfortable at how close they were, her salt water aura shifting slightly.

"Now, Kenna." Stepping back from the Tribune, she regarded the sole male in the room. "You may be her superior officer, but that does not give you leave to use that position in the way you did."

"I.. yes, ma'am. My apologies... Tribune Katrina Donnovich." And it was painfully obvious that was not easy for him to say.

The other blonde woman likewise looked as if she had bitten into something she did not care for, "Acc..accepted, Senior Tribune John Kenna."

It was clear that neither of them actually meant it, and it forced her to sigh through her mask. "Very well.. both of you report to the training facility, you are late for the officer's sparring session. You will not begin until I arrive. Sung-Sun, a word."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Yes my lady Harribel."

The pair of them moved out, somehow managing to never once look at the other and remain as far apart as possible while still moving past her. Only once they had left the room did she and Sung-Sun follow.

"I believe you were correct yesterday." She spoke to her _fraccion_ quietly.

"My lady?"

"I should spar with him." A hand drew back to drum on _Tiburon'_ s hilt as she watched the two soul reapers stomping down the hallway ahead of them. "Did you feel his power when they were arguing?"

Her subordinate hesitated in apparent confusion before nodding, "I did, my lady. He reeks of death, but there was... something else there. Traces of another, but I couldn't make out who."

"I could." The instincts in her blade growled and snarled, wordless in their demand to be unleashed, to kill the male who'd dare touch one of _her_ girls. "It was Mila-Rose."

Sung-Sun actually stopped moving, Harribel following suit a few steps later. When she turned back, it was to see the covered hand actually lowered as the younger Arrancar stared at her in shock. "But... that would..."

It would mean that her lioness had gone well beyond merely attempting to befriend the former Praetorian. To have left her energy so visibly upon him pointed to the pair of them most recently having... spent time with one another. "It would seem that Mila-Rose was not being entirely honest with you."

Or entirely forthcoming with her. She had wanted her girls to become, at the very least, not antagonistic with the men and women now under her command. She had even gone so far as to believe that she would be happy if they began to make friends outside of their little group. But she had never even conceived of the idea that any of them would go _that_ far. Well, that wasn't entirely accurate. Nothing that Appaci did would have particularly surprised her, but the dark haired woman would have been amused and boastful about claiming a lover. The boasting would probably last longer than the actual relationship even.

But Mila-Rose not only had apparently gone that far, assuming that she could trust her own senses, but she had at least lied by omission to Sung-Sun. And she hadn't told her anything either.

"When we arrive, you will find Mila-Rose and confront her." The words came out in a snap, and she had to take a long breath to restrain herself as her power rose. "I will spar with the Praetorian."

"My lady... perhaps that isn't the best time." Sung-Sun shakily brought her hand back up to cover her mouth demurely, "I mean no disrespect, but the goal was not to injure him. Or yourself."

"Nelliel will be present." Tresses clinked against one another as she shook her head. "I will not be dissuaded Sung-Sun."

The other woman bowed her head, "Yes my lady Harribel."

Following the still twitching auras of her subordinates, she and Sung-Sun passed the remainder of the short trip in silence. What few Legionnaires were moving about on errands during their normal down-time were rapidly clearing out of the irate pair's way, Sung-Sun offering quiet apologies as they moved past.

"Hey, what's... ah, crap." Tribune Carlson had apparently been waiting for them at the entrance to the facility. "You two are at it again?"

"Shut up Johanne." Donnovich shot back, no small amount of heat in her voice. Kenna ignored them both, blurring in a flash step that carried him past the small group.

"Everyone inside." The remaining trio gave her small bows of their heads before heading in. Waiting a few minutes to give them a chance to settle in before her arrival, she felt herself restraining a groan at the sight awaiting her.

Normally, her _fraccion_ and Donnovich would be standing together, talking amongst themselves, while the two males would be off to the side, likewise discussing whatever topic they desired to. Their auras would be muted, consciously restrained in preparation for whatever demanding idea she had had for training that day.

Now, Kenna and Donnovich were as far away from anyone else as they could politely be, their energy spiking at random intervals. Sung-Sun seemed to want to stand near the female legionnaire, but was keeping a reasonable distance to give her space. Meanwhile, Mila-Rose seemed to want to talk to the senior officer, but was wary of his unusually bad attitude. Only Carlson and Appaci, normally the two most hot headed of the six, were calm, chuckling at something as they leaned against a wall beside one another.

But when she glanced at the observation deck, her eyes narrowed to slits at its emptiness. The ground thrummed as she released a short _pesquisa_ , all of her subordinates flinching at the energy pulse.

 _Nelliel... where are you?_

"Attention!" The three legionnaires snapped perfectly upright, swinging to face her by reflex. Her _fraccion_ were a beat slower, unused to the command, but still acceptably quick at responding. "Has anyone received contact from Legion Nine?"

"No runners that I know of ma'am." Carlson's head shook. "I could run back to headquarters and inquire for you."

"No." Irritation briefly welled up before she shoved it down. Without a healer of Nelliel's caliber she didn't dare go all out against Kenna, not if she intended to force him to release his blade entirely. "I will do so after our training session. We will be performing a group match."

They all glanced at one another, a few uneasily shifting as it became clear that they would end up fighting besides those they weren't fond of at the moment. Sung-Sun alone seemed to relax at the news, apparently happy that the plan had changed.

"Kenna, Donnovich, Appaci. You are team one. Sung-Sun, Carlson, Mila-Rose, you are team two. You have five minutes to create a strategy. Blades are to remain sealed until I give the order."

While Appaci and Carlson both shrugged, ribbing one another as they separated, the other four seemed less than pleased with the decision. Even Sung-Sun seemed slightly taken aback at being put apart from the female Tribune that she was used to working with.

Sonidoing up to the observation booth, she regarded them as they split into their trios, talking quietly with one another.

"Interestin' plan ya got." The quiet voice came from directly next to her. Tiburon's hilt was in her hand within a breath, the blade halfway free of its sheath before a hand clamped firmly down upon her wrist. "Calm yerself dear Cap'n. I ain't here ta fight ya."

"Sir Ichimaru." The name came out as a growl, and she turned to regard the smiling man. He, at least, still wore the outfits he had brought with from Los Noches, the flowing white cloth horribly out of place against the dark blacks and dull metal preferred by most Atlanteans. "What are you doing here?"

"My my, I can't visit mah favorite ol' Espada?"

"You may do as you wish, Sir Ichimaru." Tearing herself free from his lanky fingers, she pushed Tiburon back into its proper place before firmly turning away.

Lord Aizen may have saved her, may have given her power, brought a form of peace to Hueco Mundo, and even allowed her to come here to the soul society.. but she would never understand why he allowed the man beside her to serve him. There was no rational thought behind her dislike of him. He was always nothing if not polite, and she could even admit to enjoying his word games with the lesser Espada. But.. there was something about his aura, the way it felt as if a serpent was coiling around ther throat whenever he was near.

"Gonna make 'em fight their own friends? Ain't nice of ya."

"It is not about being nice, as you well know. It is about forcing them to put their differences aside."

"That's my ol' Harribel. Always did hate fam'ly in'fightin, didn' ya?"

"You know full well my motivations and desires."

There was a dry chuckle, "Ya know I do."

Below her, the training match had started. Kenna and Donnovich had apparently elected to act primarily as support to Appaci, their magic crafting unusual barriers across her arms and torso as she hurled herself at their opponents. Carlson, apparently recognizing the spell, swore loudly, calling out what he knew to Sung-Sun while he and Mila-Rose frantically parried several quick strikes.

"Seems they can fight ta'gether at least." Ichimaru could have been talking about the weather, as unconcerned as he sounded. "Even against their in'trests."

"What do you mean by interests?" her fingers drummed slowly on the railing as she watched Appaci push the other two back, apparently growing used to the barriers that seemed to be easily withstanding the blows. "Carlson! Release to tier three! Mila-Rose, stop holding back! That is not the point of this exercise!"

There was a burst of fire as two scimitars quickly appeared in the heavy set man's hands, and Appaci swore loudly as she was forced to quickly fall back, energy visibly flying as deep gouges were torn into the barriers. Behind her, the two former mages shared a quick glance before Kenna finally drew his blade, lunging into the fray to throw Carlson's timing off. He and Appaci still fell back several steps to better position themselves while Donnovich repaired the other woman's shields.

"Why, ya don' know?" Lord Aizen's representative chuckled again, "I'm surprised. Norm'ly yer up ta date on what yer girls are doin'."

"I'm well aware of what is occurring amongst them."

The short pause had ended as quickly as it started, four figures blurring as their blades clashed. Sung-Sun would occaisionally hurl a _bala_ into the fray, forcing Donnovich to snap a new barrier into place to absorb the blow. But it was clear that, even with Carlson's Raróg released, he and Mila-Rose were having problems. Appaci was still taking the majority of the blows, leaving Kenna free to launch quick counters to send their opponents off balance. Still.. most of his blows seemed concentrated against his fellow legionnaire, and Mila-Rose was likewise avoiding hitting him heavily, while seemingly trying to make it seem like she was attempting to.

He spoke as if she hadn't bothered to say anything. "Yer lion and the dead raizer down there 'ave been seein' a lot o' each other. Ya see it now I'm guessin'. Same wit' the little doe an' the big 'un wit' the fire swords."

Her knuckles tightened slightly as she gripped the railing, the metal squealing as she compressed it.

"Appaci! Mila-Rose! Release! Kenna, tier three now!"

Yellow and red light exploded as her _fraccion_ used their _ressurecion_. There was a noticeably long pause before a burst of neon green light followed it.

"How long as this been occurring?" _And why am I asking_ you _instead of hearing this from them?_

"Oh, thin' the first one started right quick." Ichimaru was making a big show of thinking about it, long fingers scratching at his narrow chin, "Tha other pair think beatin' each other up makes fer a good time. Ya ain't happy for yer girlies?"

Happy was, apparently, a relative term. That relationships were forming amongst her subordinates.. bothered her slightly, as much as she wished it didn't. That none of her _fraccion_ had bothered to _tell_ her about them bothered her far more.

Below them, the fight had shifted heavily within a breath. Kenna's blade, the same long sword she had seen before with only the addition of some form of bandaging that went from its cruciform hilt to the midpoint of the blade, impacted Carlson's right shoulder while he was frantically blocking Appaci's claws. There was a slight blur of motion as the Senior Tribune touched his own blade, and then the other male was airborne, slamming into Mila-Rose and hurling them both to the ground. Donnovich and Appaci were there in moments, pinning them both to the ground. Kenna blurred, knocking the much smaller Sung-Sun back as she attempted to draw her sai, the point of his blade comming to rest against her throat.

"Spar is complete." his magically enhanced voice carried up to her.

"Well, tha' was fun." Ichimaru rose before she could speak, rubbing at his silver hair as he turned his slit eyed grin to her, "See ya 'round Tier."

 _"_ Training is complete for the day." _Why is it so difficult to speak?_ "Dismissed."

There was enough time for her to witness the six of them look up to the booth, open and honest confusion in their eyes and energy, before she turned away, stepping into a _sonido_.

 _I need time to think._

* * *

 ** _Praetorian Guard, Order of Battle_**

 _Name: Anastasia Kuznetzov_

 _Specialty: Close Combat, Guard Combat Leader_

 _Blade: "Sigrun" (A Norse Valkyrie)_

* * *

 _Name: Virodovix Leontez_

 _Specialty: Close Combat_

 _Blade: "Enyo" (Greek Goddess of War and Destruction)_

* * *

 _Name: Nesrin Cevahir_

 _Specialty: Long Range Combat_

 _Blade: "Blitz Bogen" (Lightning Bow)_

* * *

 _Name: Nightmoon_

 _Specialty: Science and Research_

 _Blade: "Set" (Egyptian God of Chaos)_

* * *

 _Name: John Kenna_

 _Specialty: Magical Theory and Application_

 _Blade: "Dame Nekromant" (Lady Necromancer)_

 _Notes: On Loan to Legion VIII_

* * *

 _Name:Tilmun_

 _Specialty: Medical Support_

 _Blade: "Ninazu" (Mesopotamian Goddess of Healing)_

* * *

 _ **Next up is Chapter 17: A Mortal Soul**_

 _Well, some relationships developing between hollows and soul reapers as they have to live and work together. Time will tell how that all works out, though the first evidence seems to be that Harribel at least doesn't quite know how to react. The next chapter will be a brand new point of view._

 _ **Please read and review, criticism is welcome, flames not so much, as usual. Reviews are my lifeblood as a writer.. every-time my email goes off with a review it makes me want to write more, so please take the time to leave one. Guests can leave them as well, and it only takes a minute, so please. Even if it's as simple as "I enjoyed it, please continue."**_

 _Thanks, Kat_


	18. Chapter 17: A Mortal Soul

**Chapter 17: A Mortal Soul**

* * *

" _Fullbringers are unique. Alone amongst the the various types of beings, their power is both limited in scope, and yet unlimited in its power within that scope. Rewriting reality, bending time, even the total alteration of memory, all of that and more is easily possible."_ ~ _Mayuri Kurotsuchi_

* * *

 **Four Days until Engagement, Urahara Training Grounds**

Tatsuki Arisawa regarded the massive chamber she had found herself in, impressed in spite of herself. It stretched as far as she could see, and there was even an artificial sky hanging above her. It was probably just an optical illusion of some kind, but even so, it had to be the larger even than most stadiums.

"Holy hell this place is huge! How did you make something so impressive?"

"Oh.. my.." there wasn't a sound or even a flicker of motion as a massive, mustachioed man appeared before her, tears in his eyes. Before she could even jump in surprise, he had taken one of her hands with both of his own, "I'm so glad you like it. I hardly ever get compliments on my work."

"I.. ah.. y-you're welcome I guess."

Thankfully he released her, before actually bowing low and indicating with an arm, "Please my lady, this way."

Shaking her head, she mused on the strange meeting that had led to this..

 _"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Tatsuki Arisawa regarded the shady looking man before her, half tempted to put her foot into his crotch to teach him not to sneak up on someone who took second in the national championships._

 _"My apologies," the fan he was covering his mouth snapped shut as he gave a small bow, "I often forget to introduce myself, I am Kisuke Urahara, a humble shop owner."_

 _"Whatever you're selling I don't want it, now beat it creep."_

 _"You wound me Arisawa-san." And hell if one of his hands didn't move to his heart, "You have not even heard me out yet."_

 _"Listen pal, I'm trying to find a friend of mine, I don't have time to mess around with you."_

 _"Orihime Inoue is quite safe, she is actually the one that sent me to find you."_

 _"What?" her legs brought her closer to him before she realized she was moving, her palms aching as her fingers tightened into fists. "What did you do to her? I swear, if you hurt-"_

 _"She is quite fine," the fan snapped back open as he waved it in her direction, "I assure you. She and Chad are both training at my facility."_

 _Huh? "Training?"_

 _"Surely you've noticed the strange actions of the people around you, you're own friends."_

 _Her heart felt like it seized up for a moment. "You.. mean Ichigo? And Rukia? And those strange people with swords that have been showing up everywhere that no one else can apparently see?"_

 _"They are what we in the know call soul reapers. But if we could, this conversation is one we should not be having in the open? You look pretty strange talking to no one."_

 _Sure enough, people were giving her strange looks as they walked past, more than a few skirting around her._

 _"You asshole."_

 _"Now now, ladies should not use such strong language. If you would, Orihime can help explain everything."_

"Tatsuki!" And sure enough, if it wasn't Orihime laughing and waving at her. She, Chad, and someone who looked a lot like Ichigo's idiot dad were seated around a small table, tea and snacks already in place on it. "Over here!"

"Hey Orihime! Hey Chad!"

"Tatsuki."

"Good to see you again Tatsuki." _Wait.. that really is Ichigo's old man. What is he doing here?_ "It's been a while."

"Uh.. hey.. Mr. Kurosaki.."

"Call me Isshin." he gave her one of those stupid goofy grins, "After all you're practically family!"

She was probably the only one who knew Orihime well enough to see the brief flash that went through her eyes, and the slight hesitation in her wave. _Oh Orihime.. you've still got it bad for Ichigo, don't you?_ _You know I don't like him that way, he's like a big, dumb, older brother that needs to get his face pounded in once and a while._

Settling herself into her seat, and thanking the massive man who poured her tea, she frowned as the strange shop keeper appeared without a sound, already settled into place next to Isshin. "Well then, now that you're here, let's get started."

What followed was the strangest, most confusing explanation of the afterlife that she had ever heard. Orihime's random tangents..actually didn't seem all that strange in comparison.

"Wait, so you're telling me that some dead guy is going to kill everyone in the city, all to make a key so that he can break into heaven and try to kill god? And that all the strange guys with swords, and even Ichigo, are here to try and stop him?"

"That's a bit of an oversimplification, but essentially accurate." Urahara, apparently that was really was his name, sipped at his tea, "And as I said, I'm not the biggest fan of getting someone as young as you are involved in this, but as one of of their friends," his bizzare hat tilted with his head as he indicated Orihime and Chad, "You did have the right to know what is happening."

"Yeah.." _Well, you did want to know what was going on with Ichigo and Orihime.. but now that I know.. I kind of wish I didn't._ "So.. what happens now?"

"Now you have a choice to make." Isshin rumbled, his face more serious than she had ever seen it, "You can go back to living your normal life, we could even seal what power you have. You'd stop seeing ghosts, hollows, and soul reapers alike, and erase your memory of this conversation."

 _No fucking way!_ "Uh.. what's choice number two?"

Urahara fanned himself slowly, "Choice number two is you accept an offer to study abroad for a while. I have plenty of resources and contacts who could get you into several exchange programs on extremely short notice. I've already made preparations for your classmates and teacher to make a such a trip to New Zealand. They'll be safe there."

"Wait.. what about everyone else? I mean, there's tens of thousands of people in town!"

"Rest assured, there's a plan to keep them safe, but that plan relies on the people here having very little or no spiritual awareness. The people in your class have been around Ichigo enough that their own awareness, like yours, is far above the norm. The method we plan to use would leave them behind entirely, in the middle of a war zone."

"Oh..." _Well.. that's good._ "What about you Orihime, what are you doing?"

"Me?" Her best friend blinked, red tinging her cheeks before she looked down, 'I'm.. I'm staying Tatsuki. I.. may not be the best fighter, but Urahara-san says that he knows someone who might be able to train me. And.. even if I can't fight next to Ichigo, I can heal him better than anyone. I don't.. want to be a burden on anyone, but I don't want to leave Ichigo behind either."

"Orihime.." _Dammit Orihime, you just need to tell him!_ "All right.. is there a choice where I stay? I don't like the idea of losing my memories, or running away either. Besides, someone has to look out for you."

"Tatsuki.." Grey eyes blinked almost tearfully at her, "I.."

"Hey!" Reaching across the table, she mussed the other girl's hair affectionately, "No crying remember!"

"I r-remember!"

"All right then, so Mr Shopkeeper. How do you fight ghosts?"

It was Isshin who answered her, "Tatsuki.. are you sure about this? This isn't a game that we're playing. People, people that you know and care about, are probably going to end up dead. Staying for a friend is noble and all, but we're talking about a war here, a real one."

Her throat went dry at his words, but she forced her own out all the same. "I'm not leaving Orihime behind. Period."

"Well all right then." The fan snapped shut loudly, revealing the blonde man's stern face, "If you're sure, we'll get going. As an ordinary human, you're own powers will be similar to Chad, and Orihime's. It's a technique known as Fullbring."

"Fullbring?"

"Wait, Urahara-san. You.. know about other people? Like us." Chad spoke up for the first time since she had arrived.

"Partially. Humans who have either survived a hollow attack, or who were born to mothers that had done so, occasionally displayed powers similar to your own. It is usually bound to a specific object of importance to them, such as Orihime's hair pins. In your case, Chad, the skin of your right arm. Unfortunately, the only Fullbringers known to me left the country last week, getting out ahead of the proverbial sinking ship, so we're on our own in regards to training you."

"Wait, they just left? Why the hell didn't they stay and fight?" _Hell, I'm a sixteen year old girl and I'm fighting!_

"They've got no love for soul reapers. As far as they're concerned, it isn't their fight."

"Assholes."

"In either case, you and Chad will be remaining here. I've already given Isshin all of my notes on the nature of Fullbrings, and how to bring them out. He'll be your sensei." A pale hand rose, lowering his hat to cover his eyes, "Things are liable to get a little crazy around here, so I want the both of you to obey his orders all right?"

"All right." She nodded slowly, while Chad grunted something affirmative sounding. "What about Orihime?"

"She'll be going to join Ichigo. Some friends of mine are working with him, and one of them has powers similar to her own. She'll get more out of training with him than staying here with us. Don't worry, I'll make sure you can spend some time there as well."

"I.. thanks."

"None are needed. Now, you should head home and pick up anything you might need for a prolonged stay here. Also, be sure to grab anything you might think of as a trigger object for yourself. It will probably be something you use regularly, like your gloves or a sash. If you're lucky, you'll be like Chad and it will be a part of your body, otherwise we'll have to go with trial and error."

"Trigger object, got it. What about my parents?"

"Their memories will be rewritten to think that you're on a vacation with Orihime."

"All.. all right." That didn't particularly sit well with her, but what other option was there? The truth, even to her, seemed fantastical. What would it sound like to people who couldn't even see the monsters and ghosts cruising through town on a daily basis?

 _They'd probably send me to a psychiatrist.. think I was having a mental breakdown or something._

"Now then," the shopkeeper rose, "I have a meeting with a soul reaper Captain, so if you'll excuse me." Without another word, he vanished, the slight rustle of dirt on the ground the only sign that he had ever been there at all.

Blinking at where had been just a moment before, she couldn't help but turn to Isshin. "Hey, when do I get to learn how to do that?"

* * *

 _Kisuke Urahara's Notebook, Page 19,808_

 _The current rate of transfer is far slower than any of us would like. Of the one and a half thousand survivors of the Guard, only half of them have so far managed to reach our location. Thankfully, the rest have successfully been moved to the Hawaiian islands, from there it is far easier to book passage to Japan._

 _Captain Ueman has, by and large, taken command of local operations, working with Captain Hitsugaya from the Gotei in setting up perimeter patrols both around and through the city. Neither he nor is lieutenant took seeing Isshin again very well, but thankfully he at least is professional enough to put it behind him. With luck that won't cause any problems moving forwards. I have enough on my plate creating the teleportation grid and researching the garganta without having to deal with personal drama._

 _The others believe that the invasion may begin at any time, but only I and Tessai so far acknowledge the fact that it began several months ago. From the time Rukia Kuchiki arrived in this city to the time of her retrieval, hollow appearances increased nearly five hundred percent. The brief down turn during the events in the soul society were followed by a two hundred percent increase. They are dying in droves, but I fear that whatever data Aizen is collecting is important enough for him to throw away his common hollows._

* * *

 _ **Next up is Chapter 18: A Changing Soldier**_

 _Well, got a quick glimpse into what is going on back in Karakura with people not named Ichigo. The next chapter will be another first time perspective, with a character I found to be mildly amusing to write._

 _ **Please read and review, criticism is welcome, flames not so much, as usual. Reviews are my lifeblood as a writer.. every-time my email goes off with a review it makes me want to write more, so please take the time to leave one. Guests can leave them as well, and it only takes a minute, so please. Even if it's as simple as "I enjoyed it, please continue."**_

 _Thanks, Kat_

* * *

 _ **Review Responses:**_

wurmunderfoot → Can do. :)

Bhoddisatva → Have a little while to wait on Starrk, but there is another chapter done for him. Think it's three chapters down the road, right after Harribel's next appearance.

Ranger Station Charlie → It would be. None of them will quite be in focus given who I'm using as the main chars, but they'll still be explored a bit.


	19. Chapter 18: A Changing Soldier

**Chapter 18: A Changing Soldier**

* * *

" _Much as I hate to say it, we're going to have to write off any idea of the Eleventh acting in concert with anyone else. We might have to consider sending them to the world of the living to fight hollows, they're better suited for that." ~ Shunsui Kyoraku in a note to Juushiro Ukitake_

* * *

 **That Afternoon, Western District Forty One**

Byakuya Kuchiki regarded the training exercise impassively, his long scarf fluttering slightly in the wind. Beside him, his lieutenant was audibly grinding his teeth as the skirmish wore on.

"Calm yourself Renji. These results were not unexpected."

"Unexpected? Sir, Kira's down there kicking our ass, and we're just watching him do it!"

"Sometimes a defeat is required, so that lessons can be learned from it." he kept his tone even, concealing his own irritation at what had transpired over the last hour.

His nominal superior in Shunsui Kyoraku had elected to begin inter-squad training matches, using the Third Squad as their stand-in for Atlantean opponents. He had personally thought it was an adequate plan, and had stepped up his own people's training in order to prepare. The Third, for all their reputation as dirty group fighters, were still led by a mere Lieutenant, and one who had recorded mental difficulties at that.

Apparently whatever demons that the man had inherited in light of his Captain's betrayal had been exercised, because his units had proceeded to demolish every challenge that had been thrown their way. Of the five engagements so far, all of them against detachments from squad eight, only the units led personally by Captain Kyoraku and Lieutenant Ise had managed to achieve even a draw.

And now, his squad's first time in the ring so to speak, they were getting mauled personally by Lieutenant Kira. Every effort by his people to concentrate was being disrupted by weakened kido blasts, forcing them to scatter and making them vulnerable to becoming isolated. It was made worse by the fact that every seated officer, including the third seat, had already been 'eliminated', having been purposefully isolated and then removed to effectively behead his people.

"Have a listing of the thirty best defensive fighters in the division on my desk by morning."

"Yessir. You want bodyguards for our officers?"

"Our units cannot properly coordinate if their officers have been eliminated. By protecting them, we can prevent such a disaster from occurring on an actual battlefield."

"Hopefully." Renji muttered, "I'll see what I can find Captain."

"Go."

Even after his uncouth adjutant had left, he kept the cool mask upon his face, watching impassively as the tableau began to wrap up, the last of his people 'falling' beneath the wooden broken of the Third squad.

His thoughts, however, were already on a different topic. Ukitake, largely without any pressure from him, had suspended his sister after her and third seat Kotetsu's stunt. That, at least, would keep her from becoming involved in battle for at least the next pair of months, perhaps more if he was lucky. The problem became what would happen after that. Rukia's power, once fully returned to her, was more than enough to warrant a battlefield promotion, and that simply would not do.

There was also little chance that Ukitake would consent to transferring her to his own squad. Lacking a lieutenant as he did, he had made it quite clear that he was grooming Rukia for that position, even with her recent transgression. After all, it was hardly unprecedented for a lieutenant, or even a Captain, to recieve that position despite black marks in their record. Souls with that level of power were simply too rare to be isolated without extreme reasons.

 _And while I may be the head of the Kuchiki clan, one of the Great Houses of the Seireitei, Juushiro Ukitake is one of the most senior Captains within the Gotei. His acquiescing to my will in regards to her current rank was a matter of politeness from one Captain to another, nothing more._

His musings were interrupted by a most unwelcome presence approaching at speed. Almost against his will, he found his eyes narrowing, a muscle in his cheek twitching as he contained his increasing irritation.

"Oi! Byakuya!"

"Kukaku Shiba." HE forced himself to turn, inclining his head as far as etiquette demanded from one clan head to another.

"Still stuffy as ever I see. Thought my little cousin beating you up might shake that stick loose." The matriarch of the Shiba gave him a slanted grin, planting her one hand on a shapely hip. "Those your troops I see trying to pick themselves off the dirt?"

"Military matters are not your affair, Shiba. You resigned your position long ago."

"Yeah, well, I've been hearing rumbles from some of my friends in the Seireitei. Apparently, old man Yama is considering a conscription of currently exiled, or retired, soul reapers." The woman looked irritated enough to spit fire, though that expression was hardly atypical for her. "Thought you might know a bit about that."

"If there is such a plan in place, it is not my place to inform you of it." His right hand nearly twitched towards Senbonsakura as the phantom sensation of a blade appeared at his throat. Instead, he merely raised an eyebrow at the killing intent she was exuding.

"Oh really?"

"You should restrain yourself, Lady Shiba. Someone in your position should be more careful of how they use their spiritual powers." The inner Byakuya, the one he had not allowed to see the light of day in nearly a century, howled with glee at the furious expression on her face. "A person with less restraint than myself may even feel threatened enough to draw their blade, and remove your remaining arm."

"You think you could, little 'kyua?" The old nickname almost succeeded in shattering his self control.

Thankfully, his nominal superior emerged in a flash step beside him, no doubt having sped directly there as soon as the woman had arrived."My my my, what's all this ruckus about?"

"Nothing of consequence." he spoke, turning away from them both, "A lesser noble attempting to insert herself into Gotei affairs. Nothing more."

"Now now Byakuya, is that anyway to treat a lady?" The pink clad captain shook his head, regarding him almost sadly.

"I fail to see one before me."

"Oh you didn't just go there brat."

"Everyone calm down a bit," Kyoraku's energy pulsed slightly, making the long grass rustle around them, "We're all friends here. I know you two do not get along, but this isn't the time."

"Whatever. I'm not here to talk with him anyway." There was motion out of the corner of his eye as she removed her hand from her Zanpakotou's hilt, "Shunsui you old dog, what did you need? And where's your flavor of the century?"

As if on cue, Lieutenant Ise appeared behind her Captain, panting audibly. "Captain.. did you have to run off like that?"

"Ah, sorry my lil'Nanao. Was in a bit of a hurry you see."

"I.." pant. "..see. Is this.." pant. "..she?"

"Hm? Oh, right. Nanao, this is Kuukaku Shiba, head of the Shiba clan. Kuukaku, this is my Lieutenant, lil'Nanao."

He could only mentally sigh when said Lieutenant slammed the book she was carrying into the older Captain's stomach in response. The Kyoraku were also a noble family, even if they were not at at the level of the great houses. Would it really have hurt him to act with more decorum?

"Heh, I like you already kid." An acrid odor reached his nose, and he quietly turned, taking several steps to stand upwind of the now smoking woman. "So, I'm hoping you aren't here to give me my old job back, because that's not going to work out for anyone."

 _No. It would not._

"That is on the table," Kyoraku, apparently recovered, sighed softly, "The old man is serious about getting everyone he can on board, it wouldn't be a bad thing to have the Shiba back with us."

"So go grab Isshin. I'm not exactly the swords-woman I used to be you know." She blew out a breath of smoke before tapping her right shoulder with the pipe.

The other Captain regarded her seriously, "There may be a potential factor to repair your damage."

There was a short pause, punctuated by the crack of a wooden pipe snapping.

Senbonsakura was in his hands before the furious explosion of reiatsu occurred, his body twisting as he flew into a flash step. A breath later, his blade was at her throat, unwavering even as the tip of her own hovered an inch before Kyoraku's face.

"Don't you dare fuck with me. It is _gone._ Disintegrated. Destroyed. Consumed. And I fucking killed the hollow that did it." He could actually hear her teeth grinding in rage while her reiatsu howled around them. "You can't fucking repair what isn't there."

"Neither Unohana nor Kurotsuchi can." If he was bothered by the irate woman's sword ready to pierce his forehead, he gave no sign. "But I'm sure you've met Inoue Orihime?"

"Stop fucking with me Kyoraku." His blade actually dug into her skin as she began to lean forwards, "It _cannot be healed._ I fucking resigned myself to that eighty years ago."

"Byakuya, if you would, please stand down. Nanao, please take the Captain to our headquarters and go over the intelligence we've received with him. I would like to talk with Lady Shiba."

"But, sir-"

"Nanao, Please."

Without a word, he retracted his blade, sheathing it in a single fluid motion. Turning away from them, he left the irate noblewoman behind with the flamboyant Captain. A single flash step was sufficient to carry him away from the scene.

A few breaths later, Lieutenant Ise appeared beside him, her normally composed expression slightly shaken.

"I had.. no idea, she is far stronger than I thought she would be." The murmuring was obviously for her own benefit.

"Her clan was once the Fifth Great Noble house." he spoke as they moved, firmly glad of that his own monumental control kept his voice even, "She, and her pathetic excuse of a sibling, are the last members of the true line of that clan. That she is powerful is to be expected."

"I.. see." There was a long pause before she spoke, "Sir.. with the Captain Commander's initiative.."

"My grandfather is unwell, and as such is exempt from such things." Which was a partial truth, at the very least. Even if Yammamoto bothered to do more extensive research into Ginrei Kuchiki's condition, he doubted that he would force his old friend to take up his sword once more. The loss of his sons, one to betrayal, the other to hollows, had left his patriarch a haunted, tired old man.

"I.. apologize sir. He was always very polite to me when he visited squad eight."

"I will convey your compliment, the next I return to the manor."

"Thank you, Captain Kuchiki."

Of course, his grandfather was hardly the one he was worried about at the moment. While there were plenty of other retired or partially retired individuals within the Seireitei itself, there were far more exiles to consider. Kukaku Shiba aside, there were many other exiles living amongst the common rabble of the Rukon districts, or even in the world of the living. Most would hardly be willing to leap to the defense of those who had banished them.

 _ **And the last thing we need is that demon-cat returning.**_

 _Agreed._

"Sir, if you would, the training plan for tomorrow?"

"Very well Lieutenant, proceed."

Their discussion continued, even when explosions of reiatsu began to echo on the hillside behind them.

* * *

 _ **Next up is Chapter 19: A Required Conversation**_

 _Short little chapter on Byakuya, and a few other preparations that the Gotei is making to try and prepare. More Kuukaku could be in the future, possibly even reuniting with Isshin. The next chapter will be back to Atlantis with Harribel while she confronts her subordinates. After that we'll be on to Starrk who has to suffer through a war briefing._

 _ **Please read and review, criticism is welcome, flames not so much, as usual. Reviews are my lifeblood as a writer.. every-time my email goes off with a review it makes me want to write more, so please take the time to leave one. Guests can leave them as well, and it only takes a minute, so please. Even if it's as simple as "I enjoyed it, please continue."**_

 _Thanks, Kat_


	20. Chapter 19: A Required Conversation

**Chapter 19: A Required Conversation**

* * *

" _Something is going on behind the scenes.. our agents caught four men trying to make intelligence dead drops in the world of the living. None of them admitted to who gave the order, and we found them all dead in their cells the next day. We will keep pursuing this.." ~ Guardsman Kuznetsov, reporting to Lady-Captain Bast_

* * *

 **Three days until Engagement, Third Ring of Atlantis**

"You are a remarkably difficult person to find, Captain." the quiet voice was hardly one that she wanted to hear at the moment. She had largely avoided the individual approaching her, when her duties did not require it, ever since Sir Ichimaru had spoken to her. "Though I am somewhat unsurprised to find you here."

"Guardsman Kenna." She didn't bother keeping the irritation from her voice. If he was concerned about her choice in titles, his aura didn't reveal it."I did not recall giving you orders to come and speak with me. Do you not have duties to attend to?"

"The funny thing about being a Praetorian Guardsman is that you don't actually have to take orders from anyone. Even Lady-Captain Bast's orders are more of.. _suggestions_." There was a hint of amusement in his voice, his slim form appearing a moment later in the corner of her vision. His armored forearms rested on the same railing her hands were set upon, his gaze locked onto the city stretching into the distance.

It had become her favorite place within the Citadel over these last few weeks, more so especially now that she had found herself in her current situation. The vista, an endless city stretching from left to right, not ending until the horizon, had a strangely calming effect. Great pillars of steel and glass rose to rival even the massive wall upon which she stood, and the gentle murmur of a billion souls against her senses was a comforting hymn.

Apparently unconcerned that he was interrupting her peace, he resumed speaking, "Technically, as Praetorian, the only order I am bound to is to protect the Captain-Commander's life."

"So why follow mine at all?"

"Politeness mostly." His quiet voice seemed entirely relaxed despite her increasing annoyance. "A personal desire to see this war won is another factor."

"If I ordered you to return to the Legion's compound, would you?"

"Not at the moment, no." An armored hand rose to forestall her, "Please do not understand, I am not here to annoy you. Having the Captain of a Legion and her second in command arguing mere days before battle isn't inspiring to the rank and file."

"They have been trained well." There wasn't any need to disguise the continued irritation in her voice, "They will be more than a match for the Shinigami."

He nodded politely, saying nothing for a long moments. When she simply returned her gaze to the city-line in the distance, he sighed quietly before speaking again. "If you are going to confront me about seeing Mila-Rose, this would be an excellent time."

She exhaled tightly through her mask. "The Legions have no rules against it. There is nothing to confront."

"Then why are you out here?"

The blatant challenge in his voice nearly caused her draw on him, her fingers wrapping around _Tiburon's_ hilt reflexively. It was nearly an inch free of its sheath before she forced her muscles to cease their movement, her body going still as she seethed.

He hadn't taken so much of a step back, simply continuing to watch her out of the corner of his eye. "She didn't tell you because she didn't think you would approve."

It was a satisfactorily enough explanation. She, and to a lesser extent, her _fraccion_ , were hardly the largest fans of the male gender after their lives in Hueco Mundo. There, the strong preyed upon the weak, and should a hollow of higher station find itself with desires, it set about fulfilling them with those weaker than itself. As a Vasto Lorde, she had, thankfully, largely been above such problems, but the threat had always remained there.

Still, that meant that the Guardsman, his disquieting energy aside, compared well even against the Arrancar with whom they had all spent time with at Los Noches. He was polite, efficacious, and had never once spoken down upon any of her _fraccion._ That he treated them as equals, without even the typical hesitation most Atlanteans showed concerning their hollow nature, earned him favor. Mila-Rose would, after all, hardly have been interested in him had those things not been true, or if he had acted at all similar to, say, Grimmjow or Nnoitora.

"And why did you not tell me, Guardsman?"

His lip twitched slightly. "I value my privacy rather highly. Bit of a character flaw, I'm afraid. Who I see or take home really isn't any business but ours."

"I see." Metal clinked as her soul blade was pressed back in, fingers slowly releasing the caged instincts before returning the railing before them. "If you do not treat her well, I will consume you as slowly as possible."

She had the pleasure of finally seeing him react, his eyes widening before a snort came out from his mouth. "That's a new one, but I understand the sentiment."

"That she is a hollow is not an issue?"

The Praetorian's head tipped slightly as he took a few moments to consider his words. "I don't quite consider her, or yourself, to be hollows in the classical sense. You have control of yourselves, and are self-aware. You don't hunger for souls either. So no, I do not consider it to be an issue."

"We are still creatures of instinct, far more than yourself."

"I find that to be a rather refreshing change of pace. Franceska is... uncomplicated. She means what she says and makes her intent clear. After the last few centuries of Byzantine politics..."

That drew her interest more than she wished it did. "Explain."

Metal clad fingers drummed slowly on the railing before he sighed quietly. "Do you mind a bit of privacy? Magically speaking."

She waved a hand in acceptance.

"The falcon take flight, sparrows flee to the west. May the wolf's obstinate howl obscure the baying of chaos. Let the wind swirl until the end times. Defensive Fifty Nine, Shield of Sound." There was a soft rumble of air shifting, her ears ringing almost painfully as the spell came into effect. "Apologies for the noise, never quite been able to get rid of that. Should tone down after a few moments."

It did, though perhaps it was merely her body adjusting to the low level hum. "Do you intend to be truthful with me now?"

"I have always been truthful with you, though perhaps I have lied by omission." The Praetorian shrugged slightly.

"Then tell me why you are here at all."

His fingers rose and fell again, metallic _tinks_ joining the magical noise. "Several reasons. Because the Praetorians wanted to see how Arrancar could interact with our people up close. Another factor is to make sure that your aspect of death isn't something that would harm the Legion. Also.. because Katrina get along about as well as oil and water, and Commander Bast wanted to see if you could force us to work together."

She nodded slightly, considering his words. On the surface they seemed to be valid reasons, even if assigning one of the six guardsman to watch them did strike her as rather wasteful. "Why do the pair of you hate one another so much?"

The male's mouth opened, then snapped shut, then opened again. "We've never gotten along, not since she was assigned to the Legion Magi when I was a Centurion there. Anything else I can say is probably going to sound biased."

Harribel didn't doubt that. After the incident in his office she had observed the pair of them from a distance whenever she had the chance, as well as having Sung-Sun quietly ask around the Legion. There were plenty of rumors as to why the two officers hated one another, everything from them once being lovers to one or the other killing the other's best friend on accident during the Quincy Wars. Personally she believed it was simply their base personalities."

"You are not here to kill me, should I step out of line then?"

If he was taken aback by the change in subject, or by her bluntness, he again didn't show it. "I have a Tier Four release, working on the fifth. That being said, I don't think that I _could_ kill you. Hold you off until the other Praetorians arrive, probably. But one on one? You'd get to me eventually."

"You avoided the question."

He sighed and nodded. "My official orders from the Captain-Commander are to eliminate you if you disobey orders or if you are wasteful with our troops. My unofficial orders from Anastasia are to ignore the Captain-Commander and focus instead on keeping you alive to prove that the experiment of having an Arrancar in the Legions can work."

Something in her head throbbed in pain as she tried to work out the undercurrents of what he was saying. "If you received a direct order to betray myself or Lord Aizen, would you?"

"I would truthfully rather not have to fight you, or Mila-Rose." His armored pauldrons clinked as he shrugged. "If the Praetorians decide to go against you it would have to be for an extremely good reason. Aizen, on the other hand..."

She felt her eyes narrow as his voice trailed off. "Lord Aizen."

"I understand that you feel that you owe him, but I don't particularly feel any allegiance to the man." There was another shrug. "To be honest, his constant manipulations are annoying. I'm not saying that I'm preparing to assassinate him or something equally as asinine, but if my options are supporting Atlantis and its people or his ambition, it's not a question to me."

"Then we are fortunate that his interests and those of your city currently align."

"It's your city as well now."

Was it? "When we return to the Legion, you will send Mila-Rose to speak with me."

He nodded, his posture and expression shifting back to that of a dutiful subordinate. "You want me to send everyone else as well?"

"I will deal with Carlson and Appaci later." She let out a long exhale through her mask. "Are there any other pressing matters?"

"I do have a method of regaining some of the trust I'm sure this conversation has cost me." Her eyes narrowed as he carefully kept his gaze into the distance. "You were followed here, and are currently being watched. Possibly members of the Legion Exploratores."

"Why would you alert me to your own spies?"

"They are _not_ my spies." The magic around them rippled as his anger spiked, the sickly sweet smell of death assault her nose as his aura briefly flared. "I'm alerting you to them because they shouldn't be here. Their orders are to maintain patrols in the living realm, as well as relaying what spies we have in the Seireitei."

Harribel considered that for a long few moments. His anger seemed genuine, though she wasn't quite sure if that did anything to exonerate him. "They could not have been sent by Lord Aizen to follow you?"

"I intend to capture them alive, you can personally interrogate them if you wish. If they prove to have been sent by your lord, I will apologize to him personally."

"I see." Her hands returned to the railing, her energy flicking as she resisted the urge to crush the metal bar. This was too many complications too quickly. "Your plan?"

"This particular barrier can still be listened through, but only if the person in question can get close to it." A fist rose to his heart as he gave a long nod, his tone apologetic, "My apologies for dumping everything on you like this. I needed a legitimate reason to have a private conversation with you, and I thought it better to get this over with before the war fully begins."

He wasn't wrong. That didn't make it any easier to handle. For a moment, she longed to return to Los Noches. At least there she knew who she could and could not trust, and knew exactly what her role was.

"Does Mila-Rose trust you?"

"I think that's something you should ask her."

"Do you trust her?"

"Yes." A hand fell to the hilt of his sword. "I can swear it by my blade if you'd like to meet her."

"That won't be necessary at this time. You will accompany Mila-Rose when you bring her to my office, and we will revisit this conversation then." She let out a tight breath, metal squealing as she crumpled the thick railing as if it was nothing. "How close does someone have to get to the barrier to listen through?"

"A few meters," armored shoulders rose and fell, "More than close enough for a _pesquisa_ pulse from someone as powerful as you are to reveal them."

"Then you are ordered to locate and imprison them in the Legion compound. If their orders did not originate from Lord Aizen or Lady-Captain Bast, then we must find out who did give them the order." She forced her hands to open, regarding the crushed bar as her orders continued, "After they have been isolated in our brig, you will return to the Praetorian complex within the Citadel and retrieve all information that you can."

"Anastasia would have to approve, but I don't doubt that she will." Metal rang as he drew his soul blade, inspecting its clean edges before nodding. "As for the rest..."

His free hand rose, fingers snapping once to dispel the magic. The ringing fading as the spell was ended, some of the aching in her head vanishing with it. Taking a moment to gather herself, she brought her left foot up and then stomped it back down. Power rippled outwards in a ringing wave as her _pesquisa_ rolled outwards, making the Praetorian-slash-Tribune waver slightly from the force of it.

More importantly, she felt more energy crackling and writhing against her senses as low level shielding spells snapped from the strain, revealing seven low level signatures flaring in alarm.

Kenna snapped into a flash-step, vanishing as he tore after his prey. Shouts and yells of pain began almost at once, energy crackling as spells lit up the darkness behind her with flashes of light.

"Good hunting...Tribune."

* * *

 _Ichimaru's Notebook: Eighth Legion_

 _My my, little Harribel didn't stay rattled as long as I thought she would. Didn' even try and separate her daughters from their new pals. Maybe it was those poor spies they ran down yesterday, put her in a good mood. Bet those bastards wished they hadn't gotten caught. 'Course, you'd have to still be breathing to regret that. Strange how they ended up dead in their jail cells like that, right shame it is._

 _Wonder how they're gonna do against my old pals in the Gotei. Almost tempting to sneak over there and see how ol' Rangiku's doin... ah, well, another time maybe._

* * *

 _ **Next up is Chapter 20: A Living Shadow**_

 _Well, Kenna and Harribel have had one conversation, we'll see how their legion is doing later. The next chapter will be back to Starrk as he has to suffer through meetings about how Atlantis plans to open the war. After that we'll be back to Soifon, and then... well, things will be starting._

 _ **Please read and review, criticism is welcome, flames not so much, as usual. Reviews are my lifeblood as a writer.. every-time my email goes off with a review it makes me want to write more, so please take the time to leave one. Guests can leave them as well, and it only takes a minute, so please. Even if it's as simple as "I enjoyed it, please continue."**_

 _Thanks, Kat_


	21. Chapter 20: A Living Shadow

**Chapter 20: A Living Shadow**

* * *

" _No plan survives contact with the enemy. When that happens, either improvise a new one, retreat as best you can, or just kill everything in sight. I prefer the last option."_ ~ _Legatus Legionis Priscus Magnus, Legion III_

* * *

 **Two Days Until Engagement, Citadel of Atlantis**

Coyote Starrk had forgotten how much he hated being awake. Not awake in the sense that he was merely conscious, though that was annoying as well, but awake in the sense that he was actually aware of what was happening around him, and actually _cared_ about the same. It was so... _annoying_.

He collapsed into the nearest open chair in the meeting hall, not even opening his eyes when Lillynette and Tribune Marcus Neuman settled in on either side of him.

"What's this one about?" It was the third meeting that he had been stuck in that day, and he had already lost track of how many he had sat through the previous several days.

 _Fifteen in four days._

 _I didn't want to be reminded._

Lillynette snorted quietly, leaning an elbow onto the table. "Hey Marcus, what's this one about?"

Their subordinate gave a long-suffering sigh before replying, "We've been assigned to the lead reserve position on our end of the portals, because of that we're required to be present when Captains Avitus and Harribel give their final briefing to the Lady-Captain."

"Hn."

Part of him felt bad for the kid sitting on his left. Well, kid was a bit of misnomer, he was better than three centuries old and had fought in the quincy wars, but that still meant that he was young compared to him. There had been some hesitation on his part at working with them, and amongst the Legion he'd been put in command of in general. Lillynette had been their saving grace there, forcefully inserting her devil-may-care live-for-fun mentality wherever she went. It had gone beyond her being 'one of them' to her being the most liked person in the entire Legion.

 _I'm basically the mascot, go ahead and say it._

 _Why bother, you just did._ He yawned massively, opening a bleary eye as Harribel and Avitus entered the room, both women speaking quietly with one another. Their subordinates trailed in behind them, most carrying folders that they quickly began to hand out to the other officers already present.

 _Who's all here?_

A tiny leg slammed into his shin, making him groan aloud in pain. Their Tribune, well used to them by this point, didn't even both looking up from the papers he was reading. _Open your damn eyes and look yourself!_

Forcing his other eye open, he regarded the room. Harribel and Avitus had moved to the head of the long table, still speaking in quiet tones. A veritable swarm of Centurions were also present, most taking their seats along the edges of the room, keeping themselves divided by Legion. The senior officers present kept passing out their paperwork, irritably barking at the lesser officers lingering in their way. One of Harribel's officers, a blonde Tribune he didn't know, carefully put a trio of folders in front of them before heading to her own place in a corner.

The only other Captain present was Eminrich Nachtmal, a tall, slender man with salt and pepper hair that fell below his shoulders. The Atlantean gave him a brief nod as their gazes met before returning his attention to one of his subordinates, a heavier woman who seemed to be summarizing something.

"Full crowd."

 _"_ The senior most Centurion from each of the Four and Eighth's cohorts is present, along with all of the Tribunes from both plus the Fifth." His own Tribune didn't glance up from the papers as he spoke, "Our own are excluded from this particular briefing, but we're going to have to distill it for them tomorrow."

That earned an annoyed grunt, "We will?"

"Fifteen hundred, tomorrow sir."

"Anyone else going to be showing?" Lillynette spoke over his loud groan, her foot finding his already sore shin again.

"The Lady-Captain of course, and the commander of the Praetorians should also be present. I believe the _Leagtus Legionis_ of the Legion Exploratores will also be giving an intelligence run down before the Captains go in detail."

A slight ripple of power made all conversation in the chamber cease at once. _Speak of the devil..._

He, along with everyone else, turned towards the doorway to see three people enter. Bast was, of course, leading them, sipping from a cup of tea almost daintily as she walked towards the chair left open at the end of the table. Behind her was one of the Praetorians, her armor and full helm concealing what looked to be an athletic build beneath the metal and leather. And beside her was...

 _Starrk..._ her voice was timid, even through their bond, and a hand found his arm beneath the table. ... _What is that?_

He couldn't tell if it was a man, or a woman. An ill defined body was tightly cloaked in black, even the face was shrouded by a cowl that hung as low as the being's neck. It was impossible to even tell if it was a soul reaper or a hollow, every ounce of spiritual pressure was constrained. Not, not constrained. Constrained implied he could sense that there was something there. It was as if... as if a mere shadow had all had just walked through the door without an owner, an empty void taking the place of a living being.

It was easily the most unsettling thing he had ever felt in his centuries of existence.

"Please, everyone be seated." Bast's voice failed to bring any form of distraction, "The briefing may now begin. If you would?"

"Thank you, Lady Captain." Lillynette's hand gripped him more tightly, and the Tribune next to him shuddered slightly. The thing's voice was a dull monotone, each word scratching at the edges. "For those of you who do not know who I am, I am the _Legatus Legionis_ of the Legion Exploratores. My name is unimportant, but for conveniences sake, you may refer to me as Umbra."

 _I would rather blast you with a cero._ From the expressions of the officers in the room, most of them would have agreed wholeheartedly with that thought. Even the Praetorian seemed edgy, shifting slightly from foot to foot, a hand not so innocently lingering near the hilt of her blade.

Either not noticing or ignoring their discomfort, the thing resumed speaking as it began to walk towards the head of the room. "Before the beginning of hostilities, we were able to place several agents in the outer Rukon districts near the Seireitei, as well as reinforcing our long-term agents in Asia proper. Though communications with those agents remains difficult, what will follow is a summary of our enemy's activities."

Someone, likely a luckless Centurion, brought a projector to life. The image flickered against the wall, stabilizing after a moment to show a map. The Seireitei was in the bottom left, allowing for more detail to be shown of the north and eastern portions of the districts.

"The enemy has divided their forces to protect a myriad of objectives. For this operation, our primary concern will be Squads Two, Seven, Nine, and Thirteen." Red blots appeared at each squad number, mostly grouped around a pair of large complexes of some form in the middle districts. "They are likely under the command of Captain Juushiro Ukitake, one of the oldest and most experienced Gotei leaders."

It paused for a moment, as if waiting for questions. When met only be stony silence, the thing continued, waving a shrouded arm towards the map, "The facilities in question are believed to be a mega-farm belonging to the Shihoin clan, and a deathstone mine operated by another house that we have not identified as of yet. Regardless, the enemy recognizes these locations as important."

"Where are the remaining squads located?" Nachmtal finally broke in, some of the tension easing from Starrk's shoulders at the sound of a _normal_ voice. "Are we expecting them to move everything to reinforce these four?"

"There are four squads remaining within their citadel, and four more located in the western reaches. The remaining squad is believed to be in the world of the living, protecting the site of power." There was minute motion within the form, as if it was trying to shrug, "It is currently not believed that the Gotei is aware of the energy required to create a new portal network, or how heavily they are strained by the passing of large numbers of personnel. The threat of multiple avenues of attack should keep the enemy pinned in place."

"Is that a guarantee?" The other man's long hair shifted as he jerked his head towards the map, "Three of our legions against four of their squads give us an edge, but not much of one. Even one more squad showing up at the right time could result in disaster."

"If I may.." Everyone again turned as Bast spoke up, smiling from behind the steam of her tea, "The Legion Magi assures me that they will be able to create small, temporary portals capable of transporting a few dozen individuals. At the same time, Sir Tosen will be leading the first assault upon Karakura."

He grunted loudly enough to draw attention to himself before speaking, "How many of these small portals can they open?"

The Praetorian spoke, her voice muted from the helm, "Ten or so, enough to insert a few Exploratores units to harass the western districts."

"Both actions should be sufficient to keep those squads in place." That damn monotone started up again, "As well as keeping the squads within the Seireitei in place. Until the Lady-Captain or Lord Aizen takes to the field, we do not believe that Yammamoto will risk showing for fear of ambush. He should be well aware that he is the only one with sufficient power to defeat either in open combat, and cannot risk himself. If any of the other squads sortie, it will be to the Sixth," an arm waved, sort of, in his direction, "to reinforce our units on the other side."

"Assuming that the portals don't collapse." The Praetorian was apparently unafraid to speak her mind, "You were going to tell them about that?"

"Of course." And dammit if the thing didn't manage to sound slimy and unbelievable without even changing how it spoke, "The Magi assure us that the portals will be strong enough to take the deployment of three legions, but warn that further movement before they are reinforced is unwise."

That hardly sounded good at all, and he grunted again before speaking, "Explain if you would Umbra, that doesn't exactly fill me with confidence."

"There is a seventeen point two percent chance of collapse if your Legion is forced to transition through them, and a fifty three point seven two percent chance of collapse if the three legions in place are forced to withdraw." It paused, "An eighty eight point one percent chance if your Legion successfully moves through, and then all four legions are forced to retreat. Those numbers decrease as they stabilize, which should be complete within three weeks."

There was a great deal of murmuring at that, energy filling the room as alarm rose. If he didn't like those numbers, the underlings sounded positively mutinous.

Bast spoke before the meeting could collapse entirely, "Please, everyone, calm yourselves. There are contingencies in place. _Legatus Legionis_ Harribel was assigned to this first wave for a reason. Should the worst come to pass, she will open a _garganta_ to allow for a withdrawal into Hueco Mundo."

He nodded slowly. It would be slow going, even a _Vasto Lorde_ would have difficulty opening something large enough to transport more than three thousand troops. They'd have to enter it small groups at a time, but it would at least be an avenue of escape. Still...

 _The whole point of using the portals here, instead of just stepping to Hueco Mundo and then onto their territory is because the enemy could simply follow us through. Sure, we'd be on 'home' ground so to speak, but there's millions of low level hollows there not exactly following Lord Aizen. That would be a mess of epic proportions in a hurry._

 _Yeah.._ Lillynette, still looking everywhere but at Umbra, agreed mentally, _Even if they don't follow, think of the smell of the wounded.. We'd be under siege the moment they arrived until enough Espada showed up._

 _And even if they don't have to retreat right away, three weeks is a long damn time._

"Thank you." Aizen's likely consort continued on, "For the intelligence briefing."

The shadowy thing gave her an exaggerated nod before heading for the door, "Further intelligence details may be found in the documentation provided. Additional inquiries may be forwarded to my Legion. Thank you for your time."

A moment after it was out of the room he could feel the tension begin to drain, an almost universal sigh going through everyone there.

"Now, Ladies, if you would..?"

Harribel and Avitus glanced at one another, before his fellow arrancar obligingly waved for the Atlantean to go ahead.

"Given the time frame we are currently working with, our current primary objective is to secure the territory surrounding the portals so that we have a solid method of transferring troops from our city to enemy territory." She moved as she spoke, accepting a long pointing stick from one of her Tribunes before using it to gesture at a large village of some form in the eightieth district. "We will be emerging here, in north-eastern Zaraki. To be cheerfully blunt, the place is a hell hole, and we won't find much material worth using there. As soon as our legions are through, we will be pressing inwards to give the Fifth space."

The image behind her flickered slightly, updating to show dozen or so blue blocks, each labeled by their parent legion followed by a number one through six. "Rather than remaining concentrated in single formations, we will be separating into cohorts to maximize the width of our advance. Our day one objective is to have reached this river line," the stick traced the body of water in question, "At the dividing line of districts seventy and seventy one. Day two we will begin narrowing our advance. My Legion will turn south, taking up a position to block any advance from the mines in the south."

Harribel moved forwards as well, accepting a pointer of her own. Wielding it like a sword, she slashed at the glowing map. "My Legion will be on the northern avenue of advance along this line, and will close on the farming complex. We both believe that the Gotei will be aware of our likely objectives at that point, and will sortie to meet us to prevent collateral damage."

"To be clear," Eminrich spoke again, "Your actual objective isn't the location itself correct?"

Both women looked affronted at the insinuation that they had forgotten their orders, "Of course not," Avitus managed an impressive glare with her single eye, "Our primary objective is the destruction of the Gotei's ability to fight. Ideally, they will sortie sometime on days one or two, with the battle beginning in this area," turning back to the map, she traced a broad oval in the sixty and seventy range, "Which will give us plenty of room to make tactical withdrawals and concentrate our forces. I intend to fight a defensive battle wherever possible to preserve our troops."

"Excellent." Their leader spoke, cutting off the pale man who could only glower, "However, have you given any thoughts as to the complexes themselves? Their destruction would likely cause significant problems for the Gotei in the long term."

"We have, Lady-Captain." Harribel nodded slowly, "My Triarii, accompanied by volunteer Magi, will be held in reserve until an opportunity comes to make an incursion behind enemy lines. Their goal will be to burn the fields and destroy whatever they can before retreating."

He leaned forwards, frowning at her, "That will leave you without your best troops, won't it? Risky."

"Sometimes risks are necessary." Her aqua eyes locked onto his, "They will have orders to withdraw rather than give battle if the odds are anything less than overwhelming in their favor."

"Who will be commanding that unit? Your first spear?"

Blonde locks shifted at Bast's question, "No ma'am, my Senior Tribune. Tribune Sung-Sun will accompany them with a unit of Magi to cloak their movements. The First Spear will take over the first cohort in his absence."

Avitus moved to stand next to the other woman, "My own Triarii will be remaining further behind the lines, so that they can move to reinforce her should it be required."

"I trust that the details are located within your briefing packet?" A dark eyebrow rose when both women nodded, "Then you have my approval for your plans. Now.. let us hear your plans of action if the enemy does not move out to meet you."

He withheld a groan, but only just.

 _This is going to take hours.._

 _Bet you it takes four._

 _How much?_

A giggle in his head. _Enough energy to grow at least a foot and a half. And to have some kind of bust. Tired of looking like a kid instead of a girl._

He mulled that over. While they _could_ transfer energy between the pair of them, it was rare that they did so. They'd agreed early on that since he was by far and away the more level headed of them, he would keep the lion's share of their energy. Not that she couldn't be responsible when she wanted to be, but he'd always been a bit cautious about keeping her safe. Giving her more power made her a larger threat, and a more tempting meal, to too many things.

Still... things were different now. And it wasn't like they had anything else to wager between the two of them. Enough power to let her do that much would hardly be a drop in the proverbial ocean that was their combined energy. And if it helped get her mind off of that Umbra creature that had scared the crap out of her earlier, so much the better.

 _How much of a margin?_

She paused, chewing on her lip as they both tuned out the discussion going on around them. _Half hour?_

 _Twenty minutes. Plus or minus._

 _Deal?_

 _Deal._

The briefing lasted another four hours and fifteen minutes.

 _SCORE!_

He could only sigh and rub at the back of his neck, a bad feeling forming in his gut.

* * *

 _ **Next up is Chapter 21: A Shadowy Game**_

 _Not too much to say here. The Atlantean warplan is outlined, and everyone gets introduced to their spymaster. The next chapter will be back to Soifon along with a brief glimpse at something else, after which things are going to start rolling._

 _ **Please read and review, criticism is welcome, flames not so much, as usual. Reviews are my lifeblood as a writer.. every-time my email goes off with a review it makes me want to write more, so please take the time to leave one. Guests can leave them as well, and it only takes a minute, so please. Even if it's as simple as "I enjoyed it, please continue."**_

 _Thanks, Kat_


	22. Chapter 21: A Shadowy Game

**Chapter 21: A Shadowy Game**

* * *

" _There are always games in the darkness.. games where winning means nothing but surviving to the next day, and where losing means to be lost and forgotten." ~ Nobunaga Shihoin, First Commander of the Stealth Force_

* * *

 **That Evening, Location: Unknown**

"How many did we lose?"

"Nineteen so far. Six shadowing that blonde bitch and her toadies were dumb enough to get caught. The rest were taken by the Praetorians or their agents."

"I don't care about them you moron, how many drops were lost?"

"Four. At least three reached the mortal postal services, they should have arrived by now at the latest."

"Good. Next time answer the question I ask."

"Apologies sir, I will not make that mistake again. Should I position a new team to follow the Arrancar?"

"No... not yet. The Necromancer will be on guard now, throwing more resources at them would accomplish nothing. Say what you want about that asshole, but he's competent at his job. Maintain the teams on the other question legions for now. If that creature steps out of line, we'll just have to handle her in a different way."

"Very good sir."

"You're estimate of this engagement?"

"I cannot see how it will be anything beyond a bloody stalemate, which would effectively mean an Atlantean victory."

"Explain. The Legions' reserves are depleted after the battles of Tamoanchan, a long war will gain them little. Their potential recruiting pools are nearly exhausted, while the Gotei's are hardly touched. Don't bother me with their ideas of conscripting souls from the Rukon or Tamoanchan's outer reaches either, anyone with sense knows that those are non-starters."

"Of course they are sir, but there are still enough bleeding hearts in the Gotei to ensure that they will not not abandon their outer districts, however squalid and worthless they actually are. The three committed legions could easily tie down a third to half of their squads over the next several months by simply engaging in protracted, defensive battles."

"I see... your insight into these matters is excellent."

"I live to serve you."

"Yes.. yes you do. Now tell me, how would you upset this delicate balance that they hope to create?"

* * *

" _By insulating the wearer in a cocoon of their own spiritual power, it helps them endure far higher levels of latent energy than they would be able to take without the armor. It is this that allows for our Legionnaires to combat beings that would normally paralyze them by their simple presence."_ ~ _An Atlantean Armor Smith to his Apprentice._

* * *

 **1 Day until Engagement, Department of Research and Development**

"A work of art, is it not Captain Soifon?" It was hard not to feel relief at returning to someone who at least knew how to address her properly. She had nearly developed a tic after spending far too many days with Ukitake.

The question was clearly rhetorical, but she nodded regardless. "It is impressive, Captain Kurotsuchi."

Standing before them like a model was Nemu Kurotsuchi, her face as expressionless as ever. Rather than being dressed in the usual Shihakushō however, she was clad in a tight fitting leather outfit that would have shown off everything if not for the plates slid into sleeves within the material. Most of her torso, legs, and arms had multiple pieces of protection. It was easy enough to see that it would fit quite well under a shinigami's usual garb.

The strangest Captain in the Gotei eagerly clasped his hands together like a schoolchild, his painted face practically glowing. "Far more advanced of course than what our enemies are reportedly using. Their methodology must have stagnated centuries ago. My own design far surpasses even our own expectations, with room for improvement still remaining."

"It is removable, correct?" Standing next to a man who's reiatsu signature stank of toxin was hardly pleasant, and his daughter's felt like razor blades against her wrists, but some things simply had to be tolerated.

"Of course of course," A long fingernail missed her face by a hairsbreadth as he waved an arm about, "That was just the proto-type. I still don't understand what the fuss was, it would be far more capable if we could simply integrate it directly into the soldier's bodies."

 _ **And that's why you're a giant creep, seriously..**_

 _Astounding. Something so obvious even you are correct._ "How many do you have?"

"Production has already begun, but there are currently sufficient numbers for all of the Captains and their lieutenants, already sized."

"Capabilities? Vulnerabilities?"

He moved away from her, thankfully, and gestured at Nemu as he spoke. "The armor protects all of the major organs and arteries, save for those in the head. There is separation in the plates as you can see, to allow for the greatest levels of flexibility, but those gaps are filled with traces of Sekkiseki dust linked into a bound matrix. Observe."

Drawing his blade from its sheath, _**And between his legs like that.. guh agh.. I want to vomit now,**_ he brought it down one handed directly against one of the separations.

Her eyebrows rose when Ashisogi Jizō sent red sparks flying through the air, leaving a dark line behind, but failed utterly to separate Nemu's arm from her shoulder as such a blow would normally have done.

"How does it stand up against thrusts?"

The teeth grinding that he emitted at the question was audible, "The plates can take them."

"Your matrix cannot?"

Rather than speak, he simply lashed out with his sword. Again sparks flew, but this time Nemu's eyes widened almost imperceptibly in pain. Blood dribbled onto the suit when he pulled back, he expression more unpleasant than normal. "No. It cannot."

 _So touchy about your failures, as always Mayuri._ "You mentioned other enhancements?"

As intended, the question restored his relative good humor at once, "Ah yes, the upgrades. Well, there are a few that someone such as yourself would surely appreciate. For example, the lack of a full armor plate around the foot means that our aerial capabilities will remain at full strength."

Her eyes narrowed, "You're saying that the Atlanteans will be limited in the air? And in shunpo skills?"

"That is only partially correct, but at least you grasped the basic tenants of what I was saying." There was a theatrical sigh that made her want to rip the gold plating from his teeth, followed by a gesture towards Nemu's feet with his still dripping sword, "Full armor plating around the foot, insulated with reiatsu, would by its very nature make it difficult to summon enough reshi to stand in the air. Possible yes, but difficult. Shunpo, so long as the wearer has a solid surface to rebound his energy off of, would be only marginally affected."

 _Vast advantage in the air. Slight but possible advantage in speed on the ground._

"Master.. Mayuri.. may I tend to my wounds?"

"Wound? That is hardly a scratch, I avoided anything major in an act of mercy apparently beyond your miserable ability to comprehend it. Now be silent."

"Kurotsuchi." her arms crossed as she regarded the deceptively large man. She'd learned a long time ago to not bother attempting to force him to treat Nemu like a person rather than a test subject. As far as she knew, Unohana was the only one who could manage even a temporary improvement. "Are healing kido's built into the armor?"

"The prototype caused my fifteenth seat to grow a third arm. On his neck."

 _ **Oh.. yeah, going to go vomit into the bushes now.**_

"You, Akon. Tend to your Lieutenant." Kurotsuchi promptly whipped his head towards her, snarling in anger. "What is its resistance to kido?"

His mouth worked slowly before he spoke, his tone laced with irritation, "Highly resistant to explosive and blunt force type spells. Injury is far more likely than death."

Behind him, the Third Seat edged towards Nemu, handing her bandages and vials of materials she couldn't recognize. "Has your department achieved any advances in regards to Lieutenant Hisagi's petition for more advanced communications equipment?"

"Hm? Oh, that trifling matter. Akon! Brief the little ninja here, I must return to my private labs. Nemu! You worthless lug, clean that blood off your new armor and then I want all of them delivered to their intended at once! And you'd best be back before nightfall!"

"Yes, Master Mayuri."

Without a further word, or insult, he stormed out of the lab.

 _ **I really hate him..**_

 _Enough Suzemebachi._

Akon, his aura of tepid water filling her nose, sighed after his Captain left. "The Captain's been in a bad mood ever since the Commander refused his request for Atlantean bodies to dissect."

"Charming." And utterly pointless. Atlantean soul reapers were just that, soul reapers. Physically there would be no differences between them. The varying differences between how their zanpakotou functioned was entirely a result of how they were forged, nothing more. "What is the status of your project?"

"I've got three dozen or so headsets with a twenty kilometer range between them in a box over there for you." There was a pause as he pulled a cigarette of some kind out of his lab coat, and lit it with a minor kido. "Enough for a few units, more will be ready over the next few weeks."

"We might not have weeks." she fought back the irritation with some effort. _Everything will be ready in a few weeks.. what happens when the enemy strikes before we're prepared?_

It was her turn to grind her teeth, causing Akon to blink in confusion as he puffed on his vice. "Captain?"

"A few weeks will not do. I need sufficient sets for the entire Onmitsukidō by the end of the week."

"Uh.." A hand rose, hastily pulling the stick from his mouth before it could fall to the floor, "With respect Captain, that's more than four hundred."

"Sixty six sets per day should be satisfactory. Lieutenant Kurotsuchi, where is the armor assigned to me?"

Nemu blinked slowly, her hands continuing to bind her wound. "There will be twelve cases in the exit hall, each marked for the proper squad."

"I will retrieve mine. Third Seat, make sure that the equipment is delivered to the Shihoin complex by the end of the day."

"Uh, yeah, sure Captain." The man was already lost in thought, his eyes flicking one way and then the other, likely trying to work out how the hell he was going to produce that many communication sets inside of a week. "It'll get there."

"I expect it to." The or else didn't need to be said. She was, after all, the only Captain besides the Commander who could punish members of other squads. There were some perks to being Empress of the Onmitsukidō.

 _ **You know Lady Yoruichi doesn't like it when you think things like that..**_

 _Sometimes it is necessary._ The defensive thought was reflexive. _I know the records, she did far more than I ever did when she was in command._

 _ **And you know that's why.. she knows what it's like.**_

 _Not now Suzemebachi. I don't have the time to become a bleeding heart._

There was an oddly quiet sigh before the feeling of her zanpakuto faded away. Frowning to herself, and ignoring the subtle glance between Akon and some of the other scientist shinigami in the room, she spun on her heel and departed.

* * *

 _ **Next up is Chapter 22: A Militant Beginning**_

 _As you could probably tell from the long countdown in the chapter starts, we're about at the point where the fighting is going to actually start. This story will cover the initial battles and their aftermaths, probably wrapping up somewhere in the low thirties as far as chapters go._

 _This was the last of the old chapter sections, so from here on out the story will be on a bi-weekly release schedule. Expect the next chapter, Feb 8 / 16, either taking place from Rukia's or Harribel's point of view, I haven't really determined it for sure yet._

 _ **Please read and review, criticism is welcome, flames not so much, as usual. Reviews are my lifeblood as a writer.. every-time my email goes off with a review it makes me want to write more, so please take the time to leave one. Guests can leave them as well, and it only takes a minute, so please. Even if it's as simple as "I enjoyed it, please continue."**_

 _Thanks, Kat_


End file.
